


My Treehouse Is On Fire

by PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Hearing Voices, I wrote this at 4am, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, domestic abuse in some chapters, fuck i am a horrible person im sorry, i apologise if it's shitty, i'll put a warning up before them, smut in some chapters, ughhh, violence as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 61,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's apartment complex gets evacuated at 3am because of a fire and he ends up talking to some pink haired guy wearing a hoodie and boxers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AKA I was bored at 4am while listening to Blurryface and scouring the internet for fic prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah I wrote this at like 4am so idk read it if you want. I'm thinking of turning this into a chaptered fic if it gets enough positive feedback, so yeah leave a comment on what you think! :)

"Tyler? Tyler open up!" I heard Brendon's voice come from outside my bedroom door.

"Huh? What's wro- GODDAMN IT BRENDON IT'S 3AM!" I yelled at my room-mate as I checked my phone. Suddenly I heard a loud ringing noise, it sounded like a...fire alarm?

"Tyler the fire alarm has been going off for the last 10 minutes we need to evacuate the apartment!" Brendon's voice had a tone of urgency in it as he knocked my door harder. Great. A fire. At 3am. Fantastic.

"Aghh" I groaned as I slowly got out of my bed and unlocked my bedroom door. Brendon swung it open and looked at me with wide eyes as I grabbed a spare hoodie and my phone.

"What? I need to gather a few things." I snapped at him spitefully.

"Oh no, take your time, it's not as if THERE IS A FUCKING FIRE AND WE ARE GOING TO DIE". Brendon shouted as he made random waving gestures with his arms.

"Calm down it's probably another false alarm, jeez." I sighed as I pulled on my hoodie and followed Brendon as he practically ran out of the apartment, so over-dramatic. Our room was at the very top of the apartment building, there were a lot of very scared looking people making their way for the elevator. One person I noticed in particular was Josh. His bright pink hair stood out amongst the sea of panicked people. Josh lived in the room right next to mine, we never really spoke, only when we passed each other in the buildings many hallways, even then it was just an awkward smile and a hello. I only knew his first name, he didn't tell me his last name, he didn't even tell me his first name, I only knew it because I heard it being moaned by some girl (or guy?) through the walls one night at 2am, I didn't get much sleep that night.

"Tyler?" Brendon waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my day dream. Brendon followed my eyes to where I was staring and looked back at me in shock.

"Really? We could potentially be burned alive soon and you're fantasizing about Hello Kitty over there?!" Brendon practically yelled at me. I shrugged and made my way towards Josh, when I pushed through the crowd of people waiting for the elevator that's when I noticed he was only wearing a grey hoodie and a pair of black boxers.

The elevator arrived and everyone gathered in, Brendon was holding onto my hoodie tightly as to not get lost in the crowd of people. The elevator doors closed and I took a deep breath, it was cramped and uncomfortable, worried whimpers and people shouting in panic filled the elevator.

"Psst, do you know what's happening?" A voice came from behind me, I turned around as best as I could in the cramped space and was met with a pair of tired eyes and bright pink hair.

"U-uh, I think there's a fire, it's probably a false alarm." I stuttered, avoiding eye contact with Josh. Josh was about to open his mouth to say something, but just then the elevator hit the ground floor, and I was practically dragged along with the crowd of people.

When we got outside, there was a lot of people congregated around the pavement, a few were the people who lived in the building, the rest were just nosy bystanders. There were 2 firetrucks and a police car, but no fire.

"How long do we have to wait out here? I told you it was a false alarm!" I whined at Brendon as I found a spot of grass and sat down, pulling him with me.

"We don't know that for sure yet, Ty, it could be at the back of the building or something." Brendon sighed as he lay back on the soft grass and streched his legs out.

"Accept the fact that i'm right for once." I looked down at Brendon with a smirk.

"Never." He smiled back as he nudged me with his elbow. Brendon propped himself up on his elbows and stared at me.

"What?" I looked at him curiously.

"I seen you talking to Barbie in the elevator" Brendon had a stupid grin on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I felt a blush rising on my cheeks.

"Okay. Number one, his name is Josh, number two, he asked me a question, I was simply answering him, and number three, shut up." I couldn't hide the smile on my face as I playfully pushed Brendon.

"You have such a schoolgirl crush on him!" Brendon beamed and proceeded to make kissing noises.

"I do not!" I covered my face with my hands.

"Whatever, but did you see what he was wearing? Damn" Brendon wolf-whistled and I snapped my head around to look at him.

"Don't talk about him like that." I gave Brendon my best angry face.

"See? You like him." Brendon sighed happily as he lay back down on the grass. Damn it. I lay beside Brendon on the grass, the night sky was starry and the moon was beautiful.

The pretty view didn't last long as a figure blocked my sight. Okay, once I realised who it was the pretty view just got 10x prettier.

"Uh, hi" Josh smiled down at me.

"H-hi" I stuttered back, still lying on the grass.

"You're...Tyler right?"

"Um, yeah"

"I was talking to you in the elevator."

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I sit down with you?" Josh smiled and oh god, his smile was wonderful.

"N-no not at all." I tried my best to sound normal as I sat upright and rested my head on my knees. I glanced over at Brendon and tried to telepathically tell him to fuck off. He got the gist and slowly sat up.

"I'm gonna go find...Robert..?" Brendon tilted his head and I tried not to laugh at the fake name. He got up and walked away awkwardly towards the sea of people crowded at the front of the apartment complex.

"Y'know, if you wanted to be alone with me you could've just asked" Josh giggled as he scratched the back of his head. My face flushed red.

"Oh u-uh-n-no I d-didn't-" I stuttered.

"Relax, I actually came over to ask you if you maybe wanted to come over to my room sometime and hang out?" Josh looked over at me with a nervous expression, he was blushing and it was the cutest thing i'd ever seen.

"Oh. OH! Oh u-uh yeah, that'd be cool." I stuttered yet again, real smooth Tyler.

"Awesome! Here's my number, or y'know, you can just knock on my door considering you live like 3 feet away from me" Josh let out a chuckle as he handed me his phone to copy his number from.

"Yeah" I giggled and handed Josh his phone back once I copied his number into my phone.

"Cool, well i'll see you around yeah?" Josh smiled at me as he got up from the grass.

"Definately" I nodded and smiled back.

"Awesome, it's a date!" Josh giggled as he waved goodbye and headed back for the apartment. I waved back and totally did not stare at his ass in those boxers as he walked away.

 

Brendon was right, I have a schoolgirl crush on Josh.


	2. Pizza?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i've decided to make this into a chaptered fic since it got so much positive feedback, you guys are the best! Anyways, this is basically just a filler kinda, until I think of a plot. Enjoy ~

The day after the whole fire alarm incident, I was lounging around in the livingroom area of our apartment. I had been debating all day on wether to call Josh or not, he’d already came over to our room looking for me but I panicked and told Brendon to tell him I was out shopping.

“What’s wrong? You have that look on your face” Brendon tilted his head at me as he repeatedly threw his popcorn into the air, trying to catch it in his mouth.

“Nothing, I’m just tired” I sighed, pulling the hood of my jacket over my head and sinking further into the couch.

“Dude...Just call him” “Who?” “Ty, c’mon...you know who.” Brendon raised his eyebrow at me and grabbed my phone off the table.

“Or else I will” He smirked.

“Give me the phone Brendon.”

“Not unless you agree to call him”

“Bren-“

“Caallll himmm” Brendon sang in a high-pitched tone as he flicked through my contacts and clicked Josh’s number, a wave of panic came over me as he pressed the call button. I jumped from the couch and onto the other one where Brendon was sitting, laughter erupted from him as I wrestled with him trying to get my phone.

“Brendon I swear to God I wil-“ I started but was cut off by Brendon pushing me off the couch with his foot. I landed onto the wooden floor with a hard thud, I scrambled back up but froze when I heard a voice from the phone.

“Hello?” Josh’s voice came from the phone. Brendon looked at me and smiled as he put the phone on loudspeaker, he held the phone up to his face. I looked back at him with wide eyes.

“Hey, this is Josh, right?” Brendon giggled.

“Uh, yeah, who’s this?”

“This is Tyler’s friend, just wanted to let you know he’s back from...shopping?” Brendon looked at me as he tried to remember the excuse I made up earlier.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, so what time would suit you tonight?” Brendon put bluntly. My eyes went wider as I sent Brendon a death glare, my face flushing red from embarrassment.

“Oh! Umm...shouldn’t I be talking about this with Tyler? Where is he?” Josh sounded suspicious.

“He’s in the shower” Brendon snapped, “Let’s say, 8 o’clock?” Brendon sent me an evil smile as I buried my head even deeper into my hands.

“Uh...yeah, sure” Josh said slowly.

“Great! Bye now!” Brendon chirped happily as he hung up the phone and threw it at me. I was still frozen in place on the floor.

“You. Asshole” I growled as I threw a couch cushion at Brendon, he caught it and laughed.

“I just got you a date, you should be thanking me” Brendon winked as he got up from the couch and made his way towards the kitchen area.

“You’re still an asshole” I grumbled as I trudged towards my room like a pissed off teenager.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was 7 o’clock. I searched through my wardrobe for something to wear, and of course I found nothing even remotely suitable for a date.

“I’m not going” I sighed, defeated, as I walked out to the living room area and slumped down onto the couch.

“What?!” Brendon had a horrified expression on his face, being over-dramatic as usual.

“I’m not going, I have nothing to wear”

“I’ll borrow you something of mine”

“It won’t fit”

“Shut up” Brendon snapped as he ran to his room, he came out a minute later with a huge pile of clothes.

“Did you just take out your whole wardrobe?”

“Pretty much” Brendon giggled as he threw the pile of clothes onto the coffee table in the living room. I shuffled through the mountain of clothes and still couldn’t decide on what to wear.

“You realise you’re going to his room. 3 feet away. You aren’t exactly going to a 5 star restaurant” Brendon huffed at me as he threw a flannel shirt and a pair of skinny jeans at me.

“Hold it up”

I held the shirt against my chest and Brendon’s eyebrows furrowed together in thought as he tilted his head, examining me.

“Yeah, that’s cool” Brendon clapped his hands together and shooed me towards my room to get changed.

“You have half an hour to be ready, hurry up” I heard Brendon shout from outside my door. I quickly put the clothes on and grabbed my shoes of choice – vans – from the bottom of my wardrobe and inspected myself in the mirror. I brushed my hair and styled it as best as I could. I opened my bedroom door and froze.

 

Josh was standing in my apartment.

 

“Tyler!” I jumped as Brendon appeared with a huge grin on his face, “look who’s here!” Brendon was trying to stifle a laugh.

“Uh, hi?” Josh smiled weakly at me and shuffled awkwardly on the spot.

“Hi” I mirrored back, looking down at the floor.

“So! I’ll get out of here, you guys have fun!” Brendon clapped his hands together and gathered his bag, I looked at him questioningly.

“Brendon can I talk to you for a second?” I said behind gritted teeth.

“What?” Brendon hushed once he got close to me.

“I thought I was going to _his_ room!” I panic-whispered.

“Yeah I didn’t make it clear on the phone, so he’s over here”

“Yes I fucking noticed that!” I angrily whispered, earning a laugh from Brendon.

“Okay bye Tyler! Have fun!” Brendon feigned sweetness as turned on his heel and walked away from me and towards the door. He waved goodbye and left.

I looked at Josh, he was looking at the floor. I took note of what he was wearing tonight: A white t-shirt and black skinny jeans with combat boots, simple but he still looked amazing. I also noticed he had a tattoo sleeve, i’d never seen him in a t-shirt before so I could never get a good look at his arm, it was beautiful. It was a mix of different colours decorating his arm, wrapping around it like some delicat-

 

He was staring at me.

 

“Like what you see?” He giggled as I snapped out of my daydream.

“What? Oh u-uh, sorry” I scratched the back of my neck as a blush crept onto my cheeks. “You look really cute tonight” I blurted out and my eyes went wide at my sudden outburst. Josh seemed taken aback but quickly regained his composure.

“Thanks, you don’t look half bad yourself” Josh smirked at me as he walked over to the kitchen area, he grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter.

“I brought this over, I’m not sure if you drink but anyways” Josh smiled. I realised I was still standing by my bedroom doorway and quickly walked toward the kitchen area and found some wine glasses, I handed them to Josh and pulled my phone out from my pocket.

“Pizza?” I looked up at him as I looked online for a delivery service.

“Awesome” He grinned and made his way over to the living room area and set the wine glasses on the coffee table, with me following close behind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was about 9 o’clock.

We had already devoured our pizza and were onto our second bottle of wine, we were pretty drunk.

“So like, what’s the deal with your room-mate?” Josh tilted his head as he took another sip from the wine bottle. He was sitting on the couch and I was lying lengthways with my legs over his lap.

“What do you mean?” I half slurred as I motioned for Josh to give me the bottle, I took another chug.

“Like...did you guys date?” Josh looked at me and I almost choked on the wine.

“What? No. What?”

“You guys seem to have a certain vibe when you’re in the same room” Josh laughed as he took the bottle from my hand yet again.

“Dude. No. I mean like...there was this one time, but we were drunk so it didn’t count” I trailed off, too drunk to care that I was spilling my secrets out to someone I didn’t even know until a day ago.

“I knew it!” Josh made a random gesture with his hand, “Plus, dude, it totally counts” Josh giggled.

“What? No it doesn’t c’mon” I whined as my face flushed red.

“It counts” Josh laughed again then paused in thought, “What time will he be back tonight?” Josh raised an eyebrow at me.

“Uh, he’ll probably crash at a friend’s house” I said as I grabbed the bottle once more and drained the remaining contents of it. I held it upside down and looked at Josh.

“We need more wine dude” I frowned.

“I have a better idea” Josh smirked as he moved my legs off of his lap and climbed on top of me. We stared at each other for a moment before Josh leaned in and brought his lips to mine. I knew it was too soon for this, but I was drunk and couldn’t care less.

We broke apart and Josh got off of me and stood up from the couch, swaying a little from the alcohol, he held out his hand and I took it, he pulled me up from the couch and led me towards my bedroom. As soon as I closed my bedroom door I was instantly turned around as Josh crashed his lips to my neck, I moaned and grabbed his belt, pulling him closer.

 

Suddenly, we heard a door opening, we froze. Footsteps were getting closer to my bedroom.

 

I stared at Josh with wide eyes and he did the same to me.

“Tyl-“ Josh started but I cut him off by pushing him towards my wardrobe.

“Hide!” I whispered harshly as I flung open the doors of it and pushed him inside, re-arranging my clothes on the hangers to hide him better. I slammed the doors closed and ran for my bedroom door, I stopped in my tracks when it flung open, Brendon stood there with a giant grin on his face.

“Not interrupting anythi-“ His grin turned to confusion. “Where’s Josh?” He looked at me.

“He left” I snapped a little too quickly, causing even more suspicion.

“Did you...use protection?” Brendon laughed at me and I looked at him in shock.

“Shut up! I didn’t even do him- I mean anything! I didn’t even do anything” I groaned as Brendon started laughing uncontrollably.

“Tyler, are you drunk?!” Brendon feigned shock and laughed even more. “Since when did you drink?”

“Since...shut up” I groaned, I sat on the edge of my bed, suddenly, I heard a thump in the wardrobe, I froze. Brendon raised his eyebrow at me and slowly walked towards it.

 

 

_Oh shit._


	3. You Can Sleep Here If You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i've thought of a suitable plot for this, so this is another little progession filler then the storyline will keep moving, stay tuned! ~

**_Oh shit._ **

 

 

 

I was surprised that my brain could still function considering the amount of wine I drank, but it did, and my instincts kicked in. I lept over to the front of the wardrobe and pushed Brendon back, he looked at me with a shocked expression.

“Tyler, what was that?” Brendon raised his eyebrow at me and smirked.

 _“Nothing,_ what?”

“I’m pretty sure I heard something”

“Heard _what?”_

“Something, now move”

“No”

“Tyler, move” Brendon laughed, I was still swaying in front of the wardrobe, the wine clearly hitting me.

“Get out of my room” I whined at him, I just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

“Why? Have something – _or someone_ \- to hide?” Brendon grinned as he stifled back laughter.

“Brendon get ou-“ I was cut off by something crashing into me from behind, knocking me over and I landed on the floor with a hard thud, hitting my head in the process. I blacked out for a split second before I heard Brendon erupt with laughter, the weight was still on top of me as I lay on the floor, my vision blurry.

“Uhh, s- _sorry dude”_ I heard Josh groan from above me.

 

Brendon was crying from laughter now.

 

Josh got off me and stood up as I rolled onto my back, still not fully realising what the fuck just happened.

 

Brendon was on the floor in fits of laughter now.

 

I stood up with a bewildered expression on my face, I looked at the wardrobe which was now open, then to Josh.

 ** _“REALLY?!”_** I snapped at him.

“Hey! Your wardrobe is really small!” Josh giggled as he steadied himself a bit, we were still drunk.

“You almost broke my neck!” I half-heartedly shouted at him as I rubbed the back of my head.

“And _you”_ I turned around to look at Brendon who was lying on the floor laughing, “Shut up” I threw a pillow at him.

“T-Tyler oh my god h-help” Brendon stuttered between fits of laughter. I looked over at Josh who was giggling like a schoolgirl, his face flushed red from the alcohol.

“Ah, that was beautiful” Brendon smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up. I glared at him and rubbed the side of my head, wincing at the pain.

“My head hurts” I groaned as I sat down on the edge of my bed, earning an apologetic look from Josh.

“Sorry” He mumbled and looked down at the floor.

“As much as I would love to see more drunken shenanigans, I have work in the morning, goodnight!” Brendon chirped happily and blew a kiss at me. He made his way out and stopped at the doorframe, he peeked his head back in.

 

 ** _“Oh and Tyler, you should probably lock your door”_** He smirked before he closed my bedroom door.

 

I moved further onto my bed, stretching my legs out and resting my hands behind my head. Josh shuffled awkwardly on the spot.

“Uh, so...i’m...gonna go?” Josh slurred but it sounded more like a question.

“You can sleep here if you want” I looked over at him, he paused in thought for a minute then nodded. I turned on my side as Josh climbed onto the bed, we were still clothed apart from our shoes but we were too drunk to notice. I felt a hand snake its way around my waist and pull me close, I leaned back into him as we spooned, I was drifting into sleep when I heard Josh whisper:

 

“We are definitely going to my room next time, **_Ty.”_ **


	4. Sing For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short feel free to punch me in the face

I awoke the next morning and rolled over to find an empty space where Josh slept last night. I propped myself up on my elbow and rubbed my eyes, my vision slowly adjusting to the bright lights shining in the window. I rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed and realised I still had last nights clothes on, I took them off and was about to put on fresh ones when someone walked in the door, I froze.

"Hey Tyl- woah" Josh stopped in his tracks and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Uh, hi, where were you?" I continued the conversation, completely ignoring the fact I was standing in nothing but a pair of boxers. Josh audibly swallowed.

"I-I um, went back to my room to change, then I stopped out for coffee" Josh thrust one of the coffee cups in his hand into my face.

"Just set it over there, thanks" I gestured towards my bedside table and pulled on a pair of sweats, I noticed Josh was still standing there staring at me.

"Like the show?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I stuck my hip out a little bit.

"Oh! Uh, s-sorry" Josh stuttered, i'd never seen him like this before and it was pretty damn adorable. I waved it off and grabbed my coffee, not bothering to put a t-shirt on, and followed Josh into the kitchen area.

We sat at the table in silence, I was looking through my phone, occasionally taking sips of my coffee, and Josh was just staring at me.

"What?" I snapped a little harsher than I intended to.

"Are we gonna talk about last night?" Josh tilted his head and I choked on my coffee a little bit.

"There's nothing to talk about"

"We almost had sex, Tyler" Josh sighed and a giggle erupted from me.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" I smirked at him, he feigned shock and I could see a smile threatening to spill over his face.

"I don't know anything about you, Ty" He turned serious again and I blushed at the nickname.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything, I want to know where you work, what your dreams are, your pet peeves, what you look like when you wake up in the morning, wether you prefer summer or winter, snow or rain, guys or girls" He trailed off, blushing. A giant smile broke across my face. I stood up and walked around the table, I held out my hand to Josh. He took it and I led him over to the living room area.

"What are you doing?" Josh looked at me pensively as I pushed him onto the couch and sat down beside him, throwing my legs over his lap.

"Well you want to know everything about me, so shoot" I smirked at him and a blush crept up his cheeks.

"Um...where do you work?"

"I don't, I dropped out of high school, but i'm hoping to get into any college that'll take me" I laughed awkwardly.

"Dream job?" Josh looked at me from the corner of his eye, I debated wether to be truthful or not.

"I..kinda wanna be in a band" I played with the hem of my sweats, I always felt embarassed when I told people that.

"SICK DUDE!" Josh practically shouted and I snapped my head up to look at him.

"What instruments do you play?!" He looked like an excited puppy, I felt a sense of warmth knowing that he didn't think I was childish for wanting to be in a band.

"I dabble in piano and ukulele, but my main instrument is my voice, I sing" I smiled shyly and sunk further into the couch.

" _Sing for me_ "

"What? N-no I'm not that good" I avoided eye contact.

"I'll play drums for you"

"You play drums?"

"Yeah, so do we have a deal? You sing for me, i'll play for you" A tinge of redness appeared on Josh's cheeks. I smiled and nodded.

 

"Yeah, **_deal_** "

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, Tyler is 21 in this and Josh is 23, I don't really know what ages people go to college in America as I live in the UK but yeah, the next chapter will be longer, I haven't slept in like 2 days but I felt bad for not updating so enjoy! :)


	5. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in the writing mood tonight, so here I guess, it's kinda long so yeah enjoy! ~

It had been a week since I had seen Josh, but we texted constantly, he worked at the local record store so I guess he was pretty busy. I was making breakfast when I heard my phone buzzing, I picked my phone up and seen a message from Brendon. He was away for the weekend at his boyfriends house halfway across the state.

 _Brendon:_ ‘Hey, just checking in. I’m at his parents house, _help_.’

I chuckled and shook my head, no-ones parents ever liked Brendon.

 _Tyler:_ ‘You’ll be fine, just smile and don’t say anything...weird’

 _Brendon:_ ‘His dad already hates me, his mom keeps offering me wine’

 _Tyler:_ ‘You say that like it’s a bad thing’

 _Brendon:_ ‘Ah yes, I forgot you were so fond of wine ;)’

 _Tyler:_ ‘Shut up, he offered so I accepted, it’s common courtesy’

 _Brendon:_ ‘Speaking of _“he”_ , have you seen him?’

 _Tyler:_ ‘Nah, he’s busy I guess..’

 _Brendon:_ ‘Or maybe he’s waiting for you to plan another date with him?’

 _Tyler:_ ‘But I planned the last date!’

 _Brendon:_ ‘Correction, *I planned the last date, just call him you asshole’

 _Tyler:_ ‘Ugh fine, but this is the last time i’m taking relationship advice from you, it didn’t exactly go smoothly last time’

 _Brendon:_ ‘You almost got _laid_ , that’s pretty damn smooth’

 _Tyler:_ ‘Shut up’

 _Brendon:_ ‘Love you too Ty, gotta go, remember to take your meds and goddamn it eat something for once, you’ll fall through the floorboards if you get any skinnier’

 _Tyler:_ ‘Okay _mom_ , bye’

I laughed to myself as I threw my phone onto the table and made my way towards the cupboard, taking out the little bottle of pills that I hated so much but sadly needed. I contemplated calling Josh or not as I swallowed the little blue and pink pills and carried on making my breakfast. I settled for texting him.

I sighed as I grabbed my cereal and phone, making my way back to my bedroom. Sitting on the bed, I unlocked my phone and was surprised to see Josh had already texted me.

 _Josh:_ ‘Hey, you busy?’

Damn it.

 _Tyler:_ ‘Nah i’m free, what’s up?’

 _Josh:_ ‘Wanna come over tonight? Or now, i’m like 3 feet away from you’

As soon as I got the message I heard someone knocking on the wall, I laughed as I realised that Josh’s bedroom was right next to mine, and the walls were paper thin.

 _Tyler:_ ‘Is knocking on doors too mainstream now?’

 _Josh:_ ‘I knew you heard that, get over here’

 _Tyler:_ ‘Now?’

 _Josh:_ ‘Yes, now.’

 _Tyler:_ ‘Someone’s eager’

 _Josh:_ ‘Shut up, I haven’t seen you in like _forever’_

I blushed at Josh’s text and got off my bed, grabbing a hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans and shoes to pull on. I grabbed my phone charger and shoved it into my pocket on my way out, locking the door behind me. I walked to the room beside me and a wave of anxiety came over me, my meds were clearly not working. I knocked and within a second Josh swung open the door and pulled me inside, pulling me in for a hug, I hugged him back awkwardly, my skinny frame freezing up.

“What was that for?” I blushed at him as we pulled away from each other.

“Just missed you is all” Josh smiled back, his eyes squinting a little. He was adorable.

“It’s only been a week” I giggled as his face went red.

“And that’s 7 days we could’ve spent together” Josh smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

“Aw, cute, _you dork”_ I giggled again as I observed his apartment, the layout was exactly like mine, only he had different decor.

“Shut up” Josh’s face went redder as he walked over to the living room area, me following closely behind.

He walked over to his stereo and kneeled down, taking out a couple of CD’s and shuffling through them.

“What music do you like?” He tilted his head at me as he handed a couple of CD’s to me. I took them and looked through them, picking out one and handing it back.

“Infinity On High? Good choice” Josh smirked at me as he put the CD into the stereo, Bang The Doldrums came blaring through the speakers. Josh got up and walked over to the couch, sitting down beside me and grabbing two controllers from his coffee table.

 _“Mario Kart?”_ Josh raised an eyebrow at me as he thrust one of the controllers into my hand.

“Fuck. Yes.” I laughed as I grabbed the controller from his hand.

“Wow, good music _AND_ video game taste” Josh smirked and my face went red.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been more than a couple of hours, we had been playing non stop, making small talk here and there, but usually we were focusing on the game.

“I am _so_ beating your ass at this” Josh laughed as he nudged me in the shoulder, we had abandoned the couch and were now sitting on the floor beside each other, legs crossed and eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

 _“Wait for it”_ I looked at him with a smirk as I picked up a blue shell in the game, Josh looked at me in horror.

“Oh my god Tyler _don’t”_

_“Yes”_

“Tyler _please”_

 _“Sorry babe”_ I laughed as my character fired the blue shell, hitting Josh’s character, effectively placing him about 5 ranks back in the race. My character raced over the finish line, Josh looked at me with a pout.

“You’re an asshole”

“You started it” I laughed as he poked me in the rib.

“I’m finishing it” Josh smirked back as he jumped onto my lap, tickling me.

“OH MY GOD J-JOSH ST-STOP” I stuttered between fits of laughter, wrestling with him on the floor.

“Payback’s a bitch” Josh laughed again as he tickled me harder.

“JOSH I SWEAR TO G-GOD” I pushed him with all the strength I had, flipping him over so I was on top of him.

“Get off” Josh jolted his hips up, trying to make me fall, I gasped at the sudden friction.

_“Don’t do that”_

“Don’t do what? _This?”_ Josh jolted his hips up again.

“Josh”

“Get off me”

“Never”

 _“Fine”_ Josh smirked as he grabbed my hips and pulled me down at the same time he pushed his hips up once more, a moan escaped my lips and I looked down at Josh with wide eyes.

 _“What’s wrong?”_ Josh tilted his head at me as he smiled sweetly.

“You’re an asshole” I covered my now fully red face with my hands as I slid off Josh and lay beside him on the floor, silently thanking God that I decided to wear tight jeans today.

“You seem to have a little... _problem”_ I heard Josh’s voice and my eyes went wide.

 

Goddamn it.

 

I snapped my head down and my face went even redder as I noticed the tent in my jeans, apparently tight jeans do not in fact work.

“Oh my _god”_ I threw my head back in embarrassment, throwing my hands over my face.

“Relax dude, hey, _pizza?”_ Josh looked over at me, completely changing the subject and I looked at him with a curious expression.

“Y—yeah, sure”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

We were listening to music when the pizza finally arrived, I took it from the delivery girl, paid her, shut the door and made my way over to the kitchen area. As if on cue, Josh perked his head up from his spot on the couch.

 _“Hungry?”_ I giggled at him as I put the pizza on the countertop, making my way over to the fridge to get drinks. Alone Together by Fall Out Boy started blaring through the speakers as I put the drinks on the countertop. I was looking in the cupboard for plates when suddenly I felt a pair of hands snake around my waist from behind and started to sway me side to side.

“What are you doing?” I giggled as Josh kissed the side of my neck.

 ** _“Dance with me”_** Josh whispered into my ear as he continued to suck bruises into my neck. He spun me around so I was facing him and kissed me. I gasped at the sudden contact, also realising that this was the first time we kissed sober. His hands were still on my hips, swaying both of us side to side in time with the song. I sat up on the counter and wrapped my legs around him, pulling him in closer.

Suddenly, Josh grabbed me and picked me up, my legs still wrapped around his waist, and carried me over to the couch, dropping me onto it with him falling on top of me. He went straight back to kissing my neck, I groaned as his hands roamed under my shirt, rubbing circles into my hips. He took his shirt off and tugged at mine, I leaned up a little so he could pull it off me. Josh’s eyes roamed over me, I suddenly felt vunerable.

“You’re really beautiful” Josh blurted out, face flushing red. I was about to respond but Josh cut me off by kissing me again, I moaned into his mouth as his hands trailed down my stomach.

 

Travelling _lower._

 

_And lower._

 

_And lower._

 

_Until-_

 

“Josh _wait”_ I broke away from him and grabbed his wrist, which had now made its way inside my jeans. He looked down at me with a tilted head and a worried expression.

“We shouldn’t do this” I looked sympathetically at him, grabbing my shirt and pulling it back on quickly.

I stood up and grabbed my phone from the table.

“W- _where are you going?”_ A sense of panic washed over Josh’s face.

“I’m sorry, I- I have to go” I looked down but caught a glimpse of sadness over Josh’s face.

I quickly walked towards the apartment door, ignoring Josh’s _“Tyler wait”_ as I walked out of the apartment and practically ran over to my own, slamming the door behind me.

I finally let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding once I was inside my own apartment, sinking to the floor, I brought my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. A sense of guilt washed over me for over-reacting that much, I knew Josh wouldn’t have forced me to do what I didn’t want to, but as usual, my anxiety took over. I cursed myself as I stood up and walked to my bedroom, I collapsed onto my bed, tugging my shoes off with my feet. I checked my phone before I went to sleep, there was a message from Josh; 

 

 

 _Josh:_ **_‘I’m sorry’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS SHOOT ME


	6. Don't Leave Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoo I got a little carried away with this, light smut near the end, and probably smut continued into the next chapter so yeah, enjoy ~

_Josh:_ Tyler answer my calls

**Read at 1:00pm**

 

 _Josh:_ Tyler please

**Read at 1:04pm**

 

 _Josh:_ I didn’t mean to scare you

 **Read at 1:06pm**

 

 _Josh:_ Tyler

**Read at 1:11pm**

 

 _Josh:_ I’m sorry

**Read at 1:17pm**

 

 _Josh:_ **_Please._ **

**Read at 1:29pm**

 

It had been 3 weeks since I spoke to Josh.

He hadn’t scared me away, I just felt guilty and embarrassed about what happened. Brendon was back from his trip 2 weeks ago (he decided to stay longer than the weekend) and he was pretty pissed after I told him what had happened.

 

**_***2 WEEKS EARLIER***_ **

 

“You _WHAT?”_ Brendon paced back and forth in the living room area, “Tyler I can’t believe you!” He made random gestures with his arms, he collapsed onto the couch opposite from where I was sitting and stared at me.

“I-I didn’t mean to, I panicked, I’m sorry” I trailed off, muttering the last part, I already felt like shit, I didn’t need Brendon making me feel even worse.

“Apologise”

“What?”

“You heard me, I said _apologise._ Go over there and say sorry” Brendon gave me a stern look, he looked almost disappointed in me.

“I-I can’t” I looked down, I felt tears welling up in my eyes, my heart was racing.

“You can. You have to” Brendon sighed, looking sympathetic, I was practically shaking as I sat up on the couch and put my head in my hands.

I felt a weight beside me on the couch, then a hand draped itself over my shoulder and pulled me close, I hugged into Brendon and he hushed me.

“Ty, he’ll understand, you know he wouldn’t have forced you to do anything, he knows that, I know that, you don’t have to apologise if you don’t want to” Brendon hugged me tighter and placed a kiss on my head, “Just please call him? Or go over to his room, just talk to him” Brendon sighed again.

“O-okay” I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

 

**_***NOW***_ **

 

I still hadn’t called him.

I was lying in bed when I heard my phone buzz yet again. I took a deep breath and rolled over, grabbing my phone, Josh had sent another message:

 

 _Josh:_ **_I’m coming over._ **

 

A wave of panic washed over me and I bolted upright on the bed, I sprinted out into the living room area where Brendon was watching TV, he noticed the worried look on my face.

“Ty what’s wrong?” He tensed up a bit, lifting himself a little off the couch.

“I-I uh Josh he’s- he’s com-“ I was cut off by a knock on the door.

I froze and stared at Brendon. He looked at me with a scheming grin.

Suddenly, Brendon bolted from the couch and towards the door, I froze momentarily but my brain kicked into full gear and I leapt towards the door, grabbing Brendon by his shirt and pulling him back before he could get his hand on the door knob. I stumbled and ended up slamming into the door with my back to it, looking at Brendon, breathless, I held my hand out.

“Brendon _don’t”_

“Get out of the way, Tyler”

_“No”_

“Tyler. You have to talk to him sooner or later”

_“No”_

_“Tyler”_ Brendon practically growled and took a step towards me.

“You know I can hear you guys?” I tensed up and looked at Brendon in horror as I heard Josh’s voice from the other side of the door. Brendon smirked and suddenly grabbed my shoulders, pushing me out of the way. I tripped and fell onto the floor with a hard smack, I scrambled backwards as Brendon swung open the door. I kept as silent as I could.

“Hi!” Brendon chirped happily.

“Where’s Tyler?” Josh pushed past Brendon and looked around the room, he turned his head and I froze when he seen me.

“Um, _hi.”_ Josh suddenly started blushing.

 _“Hi.”_ I muttered back, still staying in my position on the floor, my legs brought up to my chest.

“What uh, what are you doing?” Josh was holding back laughter, I probably looked crazy.

“N-nothing, just...sitting here I guess” I gestured to the floor around me, a giggle erupted from Brendon.

“Get up Tyler” He laughed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up, I regained my balance and stood there, shuffling awkwardly on the spot, “So!” Brendon clapped his hands together and looked at me and then Josh, “I will leave you guys to work this shit out” he gestured towards both of us then grabbed his bag, making his way out of the apartment.

He closed the door behind him and we stood in silence. I glanced at Josh every so often, making awkward eye contact then quickly looking away.

“Tyle-“

“Don’t” I cut him off, looking at him, he had a hurt expression plastered on his face. “You don’t have to say sorry, it was my fault, I shouldn’t have reacted like that” I blurted out.

Josh looked up with wide eyes.

“No no no, Tyler, I shouldn’t have pressured you!” Josh sobbed out, I stood there, staring at him.

“You didn’t pressure me, J” I winced a little at the nickname I called him, “I haven’t been myself, my meds mustn’t be working, my anxiety’s gotten worse, it wasn’t your fault i'mreallysorry” I trailed off, saying the last part quickly, I was ashamed to admit to him that I needed meds, my face went red. I stood there, expecting him to walk out, but instead I suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around my skinny frame, pulling me in tight, I hugged back, gripping onto Josh’s shirt like it was the only thing keeping me rooted to the ground. I burst out crying into his chest.

“I-I’m sorry Josh, I al-always do this, please d- ** _don’t leave me alone”_** I sobbed, spilling my heart out into his shirt, staining it with tears.

“Tyler, Tyler hey it’s okay, stop crying” Josh loosened his grip a little and looked down at me, he smiled, not a full smile, but a small, one sided one and placed a kiss to the tip of my nose.

“D-don’t leave me alone, everyone always l-leaves, don’t” I sobbed even harder. I wasn’t lying. Past boyfriends always left at some point, usually I was the cause.

Suddenly Josh gripped the back of my neck and crashed his lips to mine, I gasped in suprise but soon melted into the kiss, it wasn’t rough or lust-filled, it was soft, sweet. We pulled apart breathless, Josh’s eyes were glazed over, they were welling up.

 _“I’m not going anywhere, Ty”_ Josh breathed out, I half-smiled and he grabbed my hand, leading me out of the apartment.

“Where are we going?” I bit my lip, trailing behind Josh as he pulled me along, leading me into his own apartment.

“Wait here” He closed the door behind him and walked into his bedroom, I stood awkwardly by the doorway until he reappeared, holding a small rectangular box.

“Here” He thrust it into my hands once he walked back to me, looking down at the floor. I grabbed it and eyed it suspiciously, it was black, with a white bow wrapped around it, and a note that said “For Ty” with a heart on the end. I unravelled the ribbon and opened it, and inside the box;

 

**_A ukulele._ **

 

“You said you played Ukulele, so I saved up money and bought you a really good one, I think, I don’t know a lot about ukuleles” Josh rambled on, “So like yeah, you can return it if you want, the receipts in the bo-“

I leapt at him and crashed my lips to his, cutting him off. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in tighter. I pulled away and looked at him, his eyes were glazed over with lust.

 _“Couch?”_ I blurted out and looked at Josh with wide eyes, cursing myself for my sudden outburst.

 _“Really?”_ Josh looked surprised at me.

“Yeah, really” I breathed out. I set the box on the small table beside me.

Suddenly Josh grabbed me and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and sucked bruises into his neck as he carried me towards the living room area. He practically threw me down onto the couch, he had an animalistic look in his eyes as he pulled his shirt off, flung it onto the floor and climbed onto my lap, my shirt following soon after. Josh attacked my neck, sucking bruises down it all the way down to my collarbone, occasionally grinding down onto me.

“J-Josh” I moaned, bucking up into him.

“Want me to stop?” Josh looked at me, a worried expression on his face as he bit his lip.

“No keep going, keep goi- _ohh”_ My speech trailed into a moan as Josh instantly went back to marking my neck.

His hand trailed down to my belt and he looked up at me to make sure it was okay, I nodded back and his hands made quick work of my jeans, ripping the belt off and popping the button. Josh climbed off my lap and repositioned himself on the floor between my legs, I looked down at him, his pupils had blown and his mouth was slightly open, my breath hitched as he pulled my jeans down and the obvious tent in my boxers became more prominent.

“Are you _sure_ you want to do this?” Josh asked me again, he must’ve felt really bad about last time.

 

**_“Y-Yeah, i’m sure”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain smut, so if you aren't into it then yeah you should probably skip it, it'll be posted soon stay tuned ~


	7. So...Is This A Thing Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey have some 4am redbull-fueled "I was supposed to be studying but wrote this instead" smut, it's super short and honestly pretty terrible ugh. I might edit it later so it's longer/not shitty. Enjoy ~

**_“Y-Yeah, i’m sure”_ **

 

 

 

Josh nodded and planted sloppy kisses all the way up the inside of my thigh, I threw my head back into the couch.

 _“Josh, oh my god”_ I moaned as my hand wandered down to Josh’s hair, gripping it tightly at the back.

“Fuck, _Ty”_ He mirrored back as he climbed back on top of my lap, grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me in for a kiss, it wasn’t sweet or soft this time, it was rough and I had to hold back a moan as Josh’s hand wandered down and started to palm me through my boxers.

Josh hooked his fingers under the waistband of them and looked at me, silently asking for permission. I nodded, wrapping my hand around the back of his neck and kissing the underside of his jaw. He shifted both of us until we were lying lengthways across the couch, I was underneath him. He straddled me and slowly pulled my boxers down, I blushed as my half-hard length sprang free, a sense of vulnerability washed over me and I looked up at Josh, his eyes were roaming down me, a dark look in them.

“Fuck, Ty, _so pretty”_ Josh breathed as he went straight to my collarbone, sucking bruises in it. My breath caught in my throat as I watched Josh lick his hand then wrap it around me, he started to pump me slowly.

“J-Josh, oh god” I sunk my head further back into the couch, bucking up into the slick, wet heat of his hand. I reached up to Josh’s jeans, fumbling with the buttons for a minute before finally popping them, I yanked his jeans down along with his boxers and spat on my hand before wrapping it around him. Josh's breath hitched and he grinded into my hand.

“Oh fuck, Ty” Josh growled into my ear as he started to pump me faster, a groan escaped my lips as he brushed his thumb over the tip a few times while biting into my neck. He was propped up on one elbow, his forehead rested against mine. He looked into my eyes then went back to biting my neck, I flicked my wrist faster and felt Josh getting harder in my hand.

I closed my eyes as Josh moaned into my ear, trying to concentrate on not finishing too soon, his moans weren't helping.

“Josh, fuck. I-i’m _close”_ I managed to get out between heavy breaths as I opened my eyes, Josh was back to straddling me, looking down at me with an animalistic look in his eyes.

Josh started to pump me even faster as he leaned down brought his lips to mine, hard, biting down hard on my lower lip.

 _“FUCK”_ A strangled noise came out of the back of my throat, the pain in my lip going straight to my dick. I made my grip on Josh firmer as I started to jerk him faster, he looked at me through glazed eyes.

“Josh-fuck-Josh please-f-faster” A string of words left my mouth as I wrapped my legs around Josh’s waist and pulled him in closer, the friction making that familiar heat boil up in the pit of my stomach.

“Josh i’m gonna cum oh-f-fuck” I whined as Josh leaned down, I could feel his heavy breathing against my neck. I closed my eyes again and flicked my wrist faster.

“Cum for me, Ty, fuck” Josh whispered low into my ear and my eyes almost rolled to the back of my head as I came in hot, white spurts over Josh’s hand.

“Fuck, Ty, almost there” Josh kissed me roughly and I pumped him faster as I rode out my high. I felt adventurous so I stopped pumping him and pushed him onto his back on the couch, ignoring his confused look, me on top. I positioned myself so my mouth was inches away from his dick, I wrapped my hand around him and started pumping him as fast as I could, Josh’s jaw dropped open and he threw his head back into the couch, bucking his hips up towards me.

“Tylerfuckimgonnacum” Josh moaned a string of words, he looked back down just in time to see me open my mouth and he let out an almost pornographic sound as he came, I swallowed what I caught of it and kept pumping, letting Josh ride out his high.

I collapsed on top of Josh, looking up at him through glazed eyes.

“Holy shit” Josh breathed out. 

_"Yeah”_

“Did we just do that?”

_“Yeah”_

“Did _YOU_ just do that?”

 _“...Yeah”_ I agreed again, looking up at Josh, he looked back down and paused in thought for a minute, then shuffled out from underneath me and stood up, walking to his bedroom.

He appeared a couple of seconds later with a box of tissues.

“Here” He handed me the box once he took a couple of tissues, wiping his stomach and his hands.

“Thanks” I blushed, I did the same, Josh looked at me with a grin.

 _“What?”_ I looked at him with a tilted head.

“C’mere” Josh sat down beside me and wiped my cheek.

“What are yo-“ I started then a wave of realisation hit me.

“I-uh, got some on your face” Josh looked at me apologetically, but that stupid adorable smile was still plastered on his face.

“Oh. _Thanks_ Josh” I smirked, grabbing another tissue and wiping my mouth and chin.

“Hey, this was _your_ idea” He giggled, pulling his boxers and jeans back up.

“Shut up” I whined as a blush spilled across my cheeks, I stood up and gathered my clothes, pulling them on.

I buttoned my jeans back up and looked at Josh, he was staring at me.

“What?”

“Nothing, you’re just really hot” Josh smiled.

“You’re such a dork” I laughed as I walked over to where he was sitting on the couch and climbed onto his lap, he pecked me on the cheek and I looked at him in thought.

“So...is this a thing now?” I tilted my head at him.

“Is what a thing?” Josh smirked at me.

“Us.”

“Oh” Josh paused for a minute in thought then looked back up at me, “yeah sure why not” he shrugged.

“Awesome” I grinned as he pulled me in for another kiss, I got off his lap and settled for cuddling into him on the couch, his arms wrapped around mine. I was pretty sleepy after all of this.

 ** _“Night, Ty”_** Josh whispered as my eyelids became heavier and heavier.

 

 ** _“Night, J”_** I murmured back before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end btw, more chapters to come (pardon the pun, woops ayy) I got a lil carried away with this chapter but oh well. New character coming next chapter, i'm open for character suggestions so yeah if you have any ideas comment ~


	8. Special Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> There is an implied abusive relationship mentioned in this chapter, skip it if you are sensitive to that kind of stuff, stay safe guys, and enjoy ~

I woke up to someone knocking rapidly on the door, I shot up from my place on the couch, confused as to where I was until the memories of earlier came flooding back. I rubbed my eyes and realised Josh wasn’t beside me anymore, I glanced around his apartment, my eyes landed on piece of paper lying on the coffee table. I leaned forward and took it, it read;

 

_Going out for a while, i’ll be back soon. – J x_

 

I stared at the note for a minute, curious as to where he was going. I shrugged it off and stood up from the couch, stretching a little. I completely forgot about the knocking on the door until I heard it again, I jumped and my head snapped over to the door. I looked like a deer caught in headlights as I slowly walked over to the door and peered through the peephole in it.

A tall guy stood on the other side of the door, arms crossed, I took note of his appearance. He had chestnut coloured hair that fell a little over his face, his eyes were the same colour. He was wearing a tank top and black skinny jeans, I stepped back from the door and took a deep breath. I grabbed the door handle and turned it slowly, I peered through the gap in the door.

“Oh my god Josh finally wha- you aren’t Josh” The man looked me up and down suspiciously.

“Y-yeah I know” I stuttered out, I was never any good with confrontation.

“Where’s Josh?”

“Out”

“And you are?” The man tilted his head, gesturing his hand at me.

“His boyfriend” I snapped, sounding a little harsher than I intended to.

“Oh”

“Yeah”

“Um...” The man trailed off.

“...Do you want to come in?” I opened the door a little further and stood back, gesturing into the apartment.

The man smiled and walked past me, I shut the door behind me and we stood in silence. An air of awkwardness filled the apartment.

“Uh, my name’s Alex by the way” The man smiled and held his hand out, I shook it and smiled awkwardly.

“I’m Tyler” I mirrored back.

“Oh! You’re Tyler!” A wave of realisation washed over Alex’s face, “Josh talks about you non-stop dude” He huffed out a laugh.

“Oh d-does he?” I tilted my head, giggling awkwardly, I hated talking to strangers.

“Yeah dude, he never stops mentioning you down at the record store, he could be looking through records and be like _“Tyler would love this”_ or _“I should buy this for Ty”_ Alex laughed again and a blush crept up my cheeks.

“I never knew you guys were a thing” He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

“W-well we weren’t until...earlier” I looked down at the floor, face going red as I remembered the events that happened a couple of hours ago.

“So he gave you the Ukulele?” Alex giggled as he pointed at the black box that was lying where I left it.

“Yeah” I chuckled, scratching the back of my neck.

“Dude you have no idea how many hours overtime Josh worked to save up for that” Alex giggled again as he walked towards the living room area, sitting down on the couch. I followed behind him and sat down on the opposite one.

“Really?” I blushed, I could’nt believe Josh would do that for me.

“Yeah, I told him to just buy a cheap one, but he said something about it being for a _“special someone”_ , Alex made air quotations and ran his hand through his hair, my face went even redder at the thought of Josh referring to me as a “special someone”.

I was about to say something but was cut off by a door opening, my head perked up and Josh walked through the door, holding a shopping bag in each hand.

“Ty, you still here?” He shouted as he closed the door, he turned around and stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on Alex and I.

“Hey dude!” Alex stood up and walked over to Josh, pulling him in for a hug. Josh could see over Alex’s shoulder and looked at me with a curious expression, I shrugged.

“Hey man” Josh smiled back and walked over to the kitchen area, dropping the bags on the counter.

“I came over but uh you weren’t here” Alex chuckled as he returned to the couch, Josh following behind him.

“Yeah sorry, I was out” Josh laughed as he sat down beside me on the couch and pulled me in for a kiss, we broke apart and my face was now fully red.

“I didn’t know this was your _special someone”_ Alex giggled as he gestured towards us, I looked over at Josh with a smirk and a blush crept up his cheeks.

“Oh god, you told him didn’t you” Josh scratched the back of his head and a laugh erupted from Alex and I.

“He told me enough” I smirked again and nudged Josh.

“You’re an asshole, Alex” Josh put his head in his hands and huffed out a laugh.

“So...do you guys work together or?” I tilted my head.

“Yeah, I work day shifts, I basically help stock the racks” Alex made a random gesture with his hand.

“Ah I see” I muttered, playing with the hem of my shirt.

“What’d you come over for? What’s wrong?” Josh tilted his head as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen area, turning on the coffee machine and leaning on the counter.

 

Alex tensed up.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot, I need to talk to you” Alex ran his hand through his hair, _“...in private”_ He looked apologetically at me.

“Oh. Um...I’ll go, _I guess?_ ” I stood up awkwardly.

“No no, it’s fine, Ty. Alex, wanna talk outside?” Josh smiled at him as he gestured towards the door.

“Sure” Alex smiled back and stood up, walking with Josh towards the door.

Josh closed the door behind him and I sat in the apartment in silence. I briefly considered eavesdropping but decided against it. I sighed as I walked towards the kitchen area, pouring myself a cup of coffee. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time;

_07:37pm_

I guess I didn’t fall asleep that long. I smirked to myself as I thought of what happened only a couple of hours ago. I turned around and leaned against the counter, sipping my coffee. My head snapped towards the door when I heard a voice boom;

“He did _WHAT?”_ I heard Josh practically shout from the other side of the door.

I clutched the mug in my hands tighter, _what was going on?_

 _“I’m going to kill him I swear to god”_ Josh growled, my eyes went wide and I bolted towards the door, swinging it open.

“Who- _where’s Josh?”_ A sense of panic came over me as I was met with just Alex standing there, looking terrified

 _“Alex. Where is Josh?”_ I said slowly, my eyes going wide as Alex’s eyes started welling up.

Alex didn’t say anything, he just gestured for me to follow him and started to run down the hallway towards the elevator, okay, now I was panicking. Alex pressed the button for the elevator and by now he was shaking.

“Alex _please_ tell me what’s going on” I grabbed him by the shirt and swung him around to face me, he looked at me with sad eyes.

“It’s personal, just... _follow me”_ Alex turned back around and practically jumped inside the elevator, pulling me along with him.

“Who was he talking about?!” I looked at him as we stood in the elevator as it went down towards the ground floor.

 _“IT DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU”_ Alex snapped in frustration at me as he burst into tears. I looked at him with wide eyes.

I was about to open my mouth when the elevator door opened and Alex practically dragged me out, pulling me out of the apartments lobby.

The cold air outside bit at my skin, I looked around frantically and my eyes landed on Josh halfway down the street.

“Josh!” I shouted after him and started to run down the street, pushing past passers-by. Alex was following close behind. Josh stopped in his tracks and looked back at me, the anger in his face sending a a chill up my spine.

 _“This doesn’t involve you, Ty”_ Josh sighed once I caught up with him, I was breathless.

“Josh he didn’t mean to!” Alex sobbed as he grabbed Josh’s shirt, pulling him back as he turned on his heel and tried to walk away. Josh practically let out a growl and tensed his fists as he turned around again to face Alex.

“You’re making a scene, _Alex.”_ Josh’s voice was low and monotonous, honestly, it scared me.

Alex opened his mouth to say something but his face quickly changed to a look of terror as he looked past Josh’s shoulder.

 _“Hey! Alex!”_ I heard an unknown voice shout from further down the street, Josh visibly tensed up and clenched his fists again. I looked behind Josh to see a man jogging towards us, he had short brown hair, and a full sleeve tattoo. Josh swung around to face him and started walking quickly towards him, anger plastered over his face, eyes dark.

 

 

**_Oh shit._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon, there will be violence in it so be warned, stay tuned guys ~


	9. It's A Long Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> Mild violence in this chapter, if you're sensitive to that stuff, I suggest you skip this chapter, enjoy~

**_“JOSH PLEASE DON’T”_** Alex shouted as Josh walked straight up to the man and grabbed him by his shirt, slamming him into a car that was parked on the sidewalk.

My eyes went wide and I found myself pushing Alex back, running straight towards Josh.

 _“JOSH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”_ I screamed at him as I grabbed his arm, using all my strength to pull him off the man, but Josh had practically turned to stone, rooted to the ground.

 _“This doesn’t involve you, Tyler.”_ Josh growled over his shoulder at me, the man looked at all of us and smirked.

“Aww Alex, have to get your friends to fight your battles for you?” The man squirmed a little under Josh’s grip as he glared at Alex.

“Shut the fuck up.” Josh snapped as he pulled the man away from the car and slammed him back into it again.

My brain was scrambling, I was trying to figure out what was going on, that’s when I noticed...

 

Bruises littered Alex’s neck, and he had some miscolouring under his eye, how did I not notice that?!

 

I looked back at the man with wide eyes.

Alex was shaking now, everything happened at once. Alex’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his legs gave up and he collapsed onto the pavement with a hard thud. My brain kicked into gear and I ran for Alex, kneeling down beside him.

 _“ALEX?_ ALEX STAY WITH ME OPEN YOUR EYES” A string of words left my mouth in a panic as I slapped his face lightly, his eyes opened slightly but were glazed over.

“Pussy” The man laughed behind me and suddenly I heard the sound of skin hitting skin. I snapped my head around, wide eyed, just in time to see the man fall to the pavement, hard.

Josh leapt on top of him, his eyes were empty and his teeth were clenched. The man wrestled back, landing a punch to the side of Josh’s jaw, Josh let out an animalistic growl as he landed his fist across the mans nose, I winced at the cracking sound that followed after, I was frozen in place. Josh raised his fist again but the man was too quick, punching him the face, splitting Josh’s lip open. Josh fell back onto the pavement, wiping the blood off his face. He scrambled back over to the man but I felt my instincts kick in and practically leapt for Josh, tackling him back onto the pavement, the empty look in his eyes instantly changed, I was sobbing.

 _“Josh please don’t do this you’re better than this stop please”_ My words fell out of my mouth as I made eye contact with Josh.

“Yeah _Joshy,_ don’t” The man snickered, I looked behind me and the man stood up, steadying himself, and wiped the blood from his nose. He walked towards Alex who was still on the floor, and grabbed his arm, pulling him off the pavement roughly and onto his feet. The terror in Alex’s eyes made a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

“C’mon, we’ll fucking deal with this when we get home” The man spat at Alex as he tried to pull him down the street, his grip still tight on Alex’s arm.

 _“L-LET ME GO!”_ Alex screamed, twisting his arm from the man’s hand. The man looked at Alex in shock.

 _“Get your fucking ass. Over. Here. Now.”_ The man growled through gritted teeth.

“FUCK YOU _ZACK_ , YOU CAN’T FUCKING CONTROL ME ANYMORE” Alex screamed as he pushed the man away from him, his voice breaking.

I realised I was still on top of Josh when I felt him tap me on the arm, I looked back down at him he had a pleading look in his eye, I trusted him not to go crazy again, so I got off him, holding my hand out to him and pulling him to his feet. Josh walked over to Alex and pulled him into his arms, Alex buried his face into Josh’s chest and burst into tears once again.

“If you touch him again, I _will_ fucking kill you.” Josh spat at the man who I now knew was called Zack.

“Oh fuck you, Dun. I always knew you had your eye on Alex, just waiting for that moment to swoop in a save him, weren’t you?” Zack huffed out a laugh as he brought the back of his hand up to his nose again, wiping the blood that was pouring out.

I walked up and stood close beside Josh, looking at Zack with wide eyes.

“No, he’s my friend, I protect my friends” Josh’s face had turned to stone, his face expressionless, he hugged Alex tighter as he cried harder into Josh’s chest.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that” Zack smirked as he turned on his heel, “You can fucking find your own place to stay tonight, bitch” He shouted over his shoulder towards Alex and continued limping down the street.

“Hey hey, Alex look at me” Josh looked down at Alex whose face was still buried into his chest, Alex looked up with teary eyes.

“You okay?” Josh half-whispered, _“You can stay at my place tonight”_ He smiled at Alex.

I tapped Alex on the shoulder, he removed his face from Josh’s chest and looked at me, the emptiness in his eyes sent a chill up my spine.

“You sure you’re okay?” I half smiled at him.

“Y-yeah, yeah...I think so” He nodded, wiping his eyes.

“C’mon buddy” Josh went to move but suddenly Alex’s legs gave out again, I grabbed him before he fell to the ground.

 _“Hey hey, Alex, lean on me”_ I grunted, trying to hold him up, Josh put one of Alex’s arms over his shoulder and I put the other over mine.

We started the walk back to the apartment in silence, Josh and I practically carrying Alex. When we got back we stepped into the elevator, Alex steadied himself on his own feet and leaned back against the wall.

“Thank you” He whispered at no-one in particular, he smiled at both of us.

“You can stay at mine as long as you want” Josh smiled back, I felt a pang of jealousy course through me, I mentally slapped myself for being so insensitive.

“I don’t want to be a burden” Alex looked down at the floor, shuffling on his feet.

“Hey, you aren’t a burden, you’re my friend” Josh put his hands on Alex’s shoulders and Alex jumped at the contact, but pulled Josh in for a hug. I stood there awkwardly and cleared my throat. Josh pulled back from the hug and looked at me sympathetically.

“I’m really sorry you had to see all that, Ty. I swear that’s not me. I just went crazy, he hurt Alex, my brain wasn’t thinking” Josh scratched the back of his head.

 _“I understand”_ Was all I said.

The elevator hit our floor and we stepped out, holding Alex just in case he fainted again. We were about to get into Josh’s apartment when I heard someone shout my name, I jumped and snapped my head around.

 _“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!”_ Brendon walked towards me, a furious look on his face. He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at Josh, his face went white. That’s when I remembered Josh’s lip got split open, and there was blood running down his chin.

“What um... _what happened?”_ Brendon looked from Josh, to Alex whose neck was bruised. I looked back at Brendon with wide eyes.

“It’s not what it looks like, just go back to our room, i’ll explain later” I sighed, I didn’t have time for anymore drama tonight.

“It’s okay, Ty, you can go back with Brendon, I’ll get Alex settled in” Josh smiled and a look of hurt flashed across my face momentarily before I regained my composure.

 _“Oh..._ Okay” I awkwardly smiled at Alex and waved goodbye to them, walking back to my room, pulling Brendon along with me.

“Want to explain to me what the fuck happened today?” Brendon looked at me with wide eyes once we were back inside our own apartment.

I shut the door behind me, walked towards the living room area and collapsed onto the couch. I looked at Brendon with tired eyes and let out a sigh,

 

_“It’s a long story, B”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to make Zack an asshole in this, he's a wonderful person in real life but oh well. Next chapter is in Josh's p.o.v, stay tuned! ~


	10. Now's Your Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in the writing mood, so here's another chapter for tonight I guess, enjoy ~

**_***JOSH’S P.O.V***_ **

 

I woke up the next day with a major cramp in my neck and my lip was throbbing, I slept on the couch last night and let Alex sleep in my bed, after all he’d been through it was the least I could do. I sat up off the couch, I winced at the pain in my neck from sleeping in such a cramped position. I stretched and stood up, gathering my clothes off the floor. I pulled my sweats on, not bothering with a t-shirt, and walked towards my bedroom.

“Alex, dude, you awake?” I half-heartedly shouted as I knocked lightly on the door.

I was met with the sound of... _crying?_

I opened the door and there was Alex, lying in bed, kicking in his sleep. I sat on the edge of the bed and tapped Alex on the shoulder.

“Z-zack no n-NO” Alex cried out and I instantly grabbed him and shook him.

“Alex, hey wake up, Alex!” I raised my voice a little louder, Alex’s eyes snapped open and he scrambled away from me, falling off the bed and pulled the bedsheets with him.

“GET AWAY FROM ME” Alex screamed as his head turned in every direction, eyes red and tired.

“A-Alex it’s me” I spoke slowly, I approached him and he backed further into the wall, “I’m not going to hurt you” I kneeled down beside him.

“J-Josh?” Alex rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

“Yeah buddy, it’s me” I smiled softly at him, “You stayed here last night” I put one of my hands on his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah... I remember...I think” Alex rubbed the side of his head, suddenly his face turned to one of panic, “Ah shit. Fuck. SHIT!” Alex stood up quickly and covered his face with his hands.

“Dude what’s wrong?!” I looked at him with wide eyes.

“I left all my stuff back at our apartment, shit!” Alex let out a frustrated whine as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

“Hey, it’s fine, i’ll go get it” I smiled, I didn’t really like the idea of having to go over to Alex and Zack’s apartment, especially if Zack was there, but I couldn’t send Alex over.

“N-no! You can’t”

“Why?”

“He’ll be there”

“And?”

“You broke his nose yesterday, Josh.” Alex sighed.

“And I’ll break it again if he tries anything, dude it’ll be fine” I half-heartedly laughed, Alex looked up at me with sad eyes.

“I’ll go” His voice broke. I looked at Alex in shock.

“No. Nope. Are you serious?! No, Alex.” I said sternly, there was no way in hell I was letting Alex see that monster ever again.

“Josh ple-“

“No fucking way” I cut him off, crossing my arms. Alex let out a defeated sigh and put his head in his hands, I was stubborn and he knew I wasn’t going to change my mind. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a t-shirt, pulling it on then grabbed a fresh pair of clothes for Alex.

“These should fit you” I threw the clothes onto the bed, “Coffee?” I raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled them on.

“Yeah, thanks” Alex smiled and followed me out of my room and into the kitchen area. I turned the coffee machine on and leaned against the counter, Alex looked at me with a curious expression.

“What?”

“Is Tyler okay with this?”

“Okay with what?”

 _“Me...staying here”_ Alex mumbled and a laugh erupted from me.

“Yeah dude why wouldn’t he be?” I giggled.

“Well considering _we used to date_ , wouldn’t he be...jealous?” Alex looked at the floor and I felt my ears go warm. I didn’t respond and Alex looked up at me with a tilted head.

“You’ve told him we used to date... _right?”_

...

 _“Damn it Josh!”_ Alex sighed in frustration as I scratched the back of my head.

“I didn’t exactly have the chance to tell him, Alex” I rolled my eyes and turned back around, pouring us some coffee.

“Well the next time you have the “chance” you better tell him” Alex made air quotations and crossed his arms, “I don’t want to be the reason for you two breaking up”

“Okay number one, _it’s not as if I would try anything with you,_ he knows that, and two, we aren’t going to break up over something _so stupid”_ I snapped as I walked towards the living room area, handing Alex his coffee on the way by, he looked hurt by what I said.

“You still have to tell him, it’s like an unspoken rule, you always have to mention if you’re still friends with your ex” Alex huffed as he sat down on the couch opposite of me, I let out a laugh.

“I’ll be sure to do that” I rolled my eyes and giggled as I sipped my coffee, the light-hearted moment was cut short by my phone ringing. I grabbed it off the coffee table where I left it last night and seen Tyler’s name flash across the screen.

Alex looked at me with a smirk.

 

_“Now’s your chance”_

 

I groaned as I pressed answer on the screen and put it on loudspeaker, holding the phone up to my face.

“Hey babe” I smiled and a giggle erupted from Alex, I kicked him with my foot and he flipped me off.

“Hi, J, how’s your lip?” Tyler giggled down the phone, “And how’s Alex?” He sighed.

“Both are great” I huffed out a nervous laugh, I looked over at Alex who was mouthing _“tell him”_ silently, I kicked him with my foot again.

“Uh, _Tyler?”_

“...Yeah?”

“Can I come over later? We need to talk” My voice was shaky.

 _“Round two already?”_ Tyler giggled and my face went bright red as Alex looked at me with wide eyes, holding back laughter.

“You wish, Ty” I laughed as I flipped Alex off, “What time will I come over?”

“8’o’clock?”

“Yeah sure, _see you later Ty”_ I smiled down the phone.

“Bye, _J”_ Tyler giggled and hung up the phone.

Alex burst out laughing and I buried my face in my hands.

“Damn, Josh, you already had round one? _It took us 3 months to get there!”_ Alex howled between fits of laughter.

I smirked.

_“Shut up, if you knew where it happened you wouldn’t be laughing you asshole”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramaaaa


	11. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is fluffy idk i'm terrible at writing enjoy goodnight ~

***TYLER’S P.O.V***

 

I hung up the phone and sat in silence, a sense of panic came over me. Why did Josh suddenly want to come over? The little voice in the back of my head kept repeating “he’s going to break up with you” over and over, I briefly considered the probability of Josh breaking up with me but quickly dismissed my thoughts, I was just overthinking...I hope.

“What’s wrong?” Brendon looked at me as he sat down on the couch.

“Josh is coming over later” I looked at Brendon with a sad expression.

“And why is that a bad thing?”

“He said we...need to talk” My voice cracked.

Brendon looked confused at first but then realisation soon washed over his face, “Oh, Ty no” Brendon whined as he moved from the couch across from me and sat down beside me, he pulled me into a hug, “You know Josh loves you, Ty.”

“He said we need to talk, Brendon. Everyone knows what that means” I leaned into him, my eyes were welling up.

“Tyler, listen to me” Brendon pulled away and looked straight into my eyes, _“Josh fucking loves you,_ I knew that the first moment I seen him lay eyes on you, he practically lit up when he seen you that night in the apartment when you walked out of your bedroom, Ty. He wouldn’t ruin what you guys have, I know he wouldn’t, and somewhere deep down you know he wouldn’t” Brendon smiled at me, a genuine smile, I felt myself calming down. Brendon always knew how to cheer me up.

 

 

_**\--------------------------------------------** _

 

**_***JOSH’S P.O.V***_ **

 

It was 7:30pm.

I had been standing outside Tyler’s apartment door for 10 minutes now. I was early but I just wanted to get this over and done with. I knew Tyler wouldn’t mind that I dated Alex, but I still had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I took a deep breath and regained my composure, I was about to knock when suddenly I heard something coming from inside the apartment.

_A ukulele._

It sounded soft and slow, the melody was beautiful, then I heard...

 

**_Tyler singing._ **

 

_"Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

 

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

 

_Like the river flows_

_Shortly to the sea_

_Darling so we go_

_Some things were meant to be_

 

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

 

_Like the river flows_

_Shortly to the sea_

_Darling so we go_

_Some things were meant to be_

 

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_But I can't help falling in love with... you"_

 

 

**_***Tyler’s P.O.V***_ **

_“But I can’t help falling in love with... you”_ I sang the last line, drawing it out like air leaving my lungs. I sat in silence for a minute, clutching my ukulele like it was the last thing I had left.

“Tyler...” I jumped and snapped my head around towards the voice, I noticed my apartment door had been opened and there...

 

...stood at the doorway

 

...was Josh.

 

I looked at him with wide eyes as my face started to go warm from embarrassment. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I felt like all the air in my lungs had left, I felt my throat closing up.

 _“That was really beautiful”_ Josh’s eyes were welling up, his voice broke, “Your _voice_ is beautiful, _you’re_ beautiful”.

I was still sitting on the couch looking at him like a deer caught in headlights. I can’t believe he heard it, _he’s going to think i’m weird, he’s going to-_

“Who’s it about?” Josh cut off my thoughts.

 _“I-I don’t know”_ I stuttered, I clutched my ukulele tighter and avoided eye contact with Josh, looking everywhere but at him, “I-It’s just something I wrote a w-while ago...”

Josh’s facial expression turned to one of sadness, I felt bad but I couldn’t tell him I wrote it about him, I hated having to tell people how I feel about them.

“Do you have anymore?” Josh perked up again.

“U-uh, a few”

_“Show me”_

“Um w-well they aren’t that good”

 _“Please?”_ Josh tilted his head, I really hated showing people my creations in fear of them not liking it, I hated the thought of someone criticizing what I put my heart and soul into.

 

But somehow I knew Josh wouldn’t do that.

 

 

**So I started to sing.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy I know Tyler didn't write the original "Can't help falling in love" song but it applied with the context of the chapter so just roll with it yo, next chapter will be up soon, ALL THE DRAMA ~


	12. Did You Like It?

_*****JOSH'S POV***** _

 

I watched with wide eyes as Tyler started to play his ukulele again. This time it was quicker, more upbeat, more raw. I felt my throat go dry and my heart swell as he started to sing.

 

 

_"We don't believe what's on TV,_   
_Because it's what we want to see,_   
_And what we want, we know we can't believe,_   
_We have all learned to kill our dreams._

_I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here,_   
_'Cause if you stick around I'll sing you pretty sounds,_   
_And we'll make money selling your hair._

_I don't care what's in your hair,_   
_I just want to know what's on your mind,_   
_I used to say, "I want to die before I'm old,_   
_But because of you I might think twice._

_Alright, second verse_   
_What if my dream does not happen,_   
_Would I just change what I've told my friends,_   
_I don't want to know who I would be,_   
_When I wake up from a dreamer's sleep._

_I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here,_   
_'Cause if you stick around I'll sing you pretty sounds,_   
_And we'll make money selling your hair._

_I don't care what's in your hair,_   
_I just want to know what's on your mind,_   
_I used to say, "I want to die before I'm old,_   
_But because of you I might think twice._

_I don't care what's in your hair,_   
_I just want to know what's on your mind,_   
_I used to say, "I want to die before I'm old,_   
_But because of you I might think twice._

_I don't care what's in your hair,_   
_I just want to know what's on your mind,_   
_I used to say, "I want to die before I'm old,_   
_But because of you I might think twice."_

 

Tyler ended the song abruptly, no drawing out a line, no chords ringing out, it just ended. My mouth was open in shock, Tyler’s voice was fucking beautiful, his melodies sounded like they had been ripped from his soul and laid out onto a page for him to play along to. I had no idea how someone could write lyrics like that, lyrics so powerful and heartfelt, they had came straight from his mind, his thoughts.

We stood in silence, Tyler was breathless from singing, a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead, I was wide eyed and I felt like there was something lodged in my throat, rendering me unable to speak.  
But we didn’t have to speak.  
It was perfect, the silence, staring each other down, it’s like Tyler was trying to read my mind, trying to see what I thought of his creation.

“That was...wonderful” I breathed out, Tyler looked up from the floor and straight into my eyes, I could’ve swore I seen a glint of brightness return to them.

“R-Really?” A small, lop sided smile broke out on Tyler’s face as he let out a soft giggle.

“Yeah, really” I stood there in thought for a moment, deciding wether or not to do what I was about to do.

“Come with me” I walked over to Tyler and held out my hand to him, pulling him from the couch, he went to set his ukulele down but I stopped him, “Bring it with you”

I walked towards the apartment door, Tyler following close behind. I walked out of the room and towards mine, swinging open the door and walking for my bedroom.

“Where are we going?” Tyler finally broke the silence as I opened my bedroom door.

_“Remember our deal?”_

“Deal?” Tyler tilted his head as I pulled him into my bedroom, realisation took over his face and a grin took over his face once he seen it.

 

**My drum kit.**

 

 _“Play”_ I gestured to his ukulele that was still in his hands as I sat down at my kit, reaching over to grab my drumsticks from my bedside table.

“What?” Tyler looked in confusion at me.

“Just play what you were playing earlier, I have an idea”  
Tyler hesitated for a moment, but then walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, and started to play.

I felt my foot tapping the floor-bass to the tune, and then I started to play along, my arms working hard as I hit the drums with all my strength, putting as much passion into my creation as Tyler did to his.

 

 

**_***TYLER'S POV***_ **

 

 

I finished the song abruptly yet again, but Josh kept playing, finishing with his own drum solo. I looked on in awe as Josh’s arms flailed around the kit, turning his arms into colourful blurs. He was sweating, his face was focused, it looked painful, using all that upper body strength, but I could see the passion in his eyes, the joy he was taking in playing.

Josh finally finished and flung his head back, breathless, his chest moved in and out quickly, breathing in the air that he’d forgot to breath while playing. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and arms, he looked at me and I tensed up, his pupils were blown and he smiled, I felt my heart melt.

 _“Holy shit”_ I managed to get out.

 _“Did you like it?”_ Josh panted between breaths, biting his lower lip.

“Y-Yeah” I stuttered, staring Josh down.

“Awesome” Josh huffed out a laugh and got up from his kit, sitting beside me on the bed.

“You’re _really fucking talented,_ you know that right?” Josh looked at me, he was still breathless and sweating, a blush crept up my cheeks and I looked back at him, his eyes quickly glanced down to my lips then back up to my eyes.

Before I could reply I was cut off my Josh wrapping his hand around the back of my neck and pulling me in for a kiss, I moaned into his mouth as his tongue glided across mine, his hands snaked down to my waist, wrapping around them and pulling me onto his lap. We broke apart and I looked at him through my eyelashes, his hands roamed from my waist to under my shirt, running up my stomach. I could feel something digging into my leg and I glanced down, I looked up at Josh and laughed.

 _“Problem?”_ I tilted my head with a smirk as Josh’s face flushed red.

“Shut up” Josh giggled as he repositioned himself further onto the bed, lying down with me still on his lap.

I leaned down and kissed him as his hands moved to my ass, pulling me in closer to him.  
I sat back up and took my shirt off, Josh looked at me through glazed eyes and I tugged at his shirt. He got the gist and sat up a bit off the bed, pulling his own shirt off. He gripped my hips and rubbed circles into them as I threw my head back.

Suddenly, I heard the door open, I snapped my head around and froze.

“Hey Josh- OH!” Alex’s face turned to shock as he realised what he’d walked into.

I practically leapt off Josh’s lap and grabbed my shirt, quickly pulling it on.

“GODDAMN IT ALEX” Josh groaned as he sat up off the bed and grabbed his shirt, using it to cover his...problem.

“I see you guys have kissed and made up” Alex smirked as he leaned against the doorframe, I looked at Josh in confusion then Alex piped up again, _“Hey, no hard feelings, right Tyler?”_ Alex held out his hand and I looked at Josh.

“What’s he talking about?” I tilted my head at Josh, his face suddenly turned to panic.

“You’ve told him, _right Josh?”_ Alex looked at Josh in curiosity and Josh’s face suddenly flushed red, I looked from Alex back to Josh and spoke with a low tone.

 

 

**_“Josh, what is he talking about?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN *laughs maniacally*


	13. Hopefully

**_“Josh, what’s he talking about?”_ **

 

 

I looked at Josh, my mind was swarming with questions.

“No, I hadn’t told him yet” Josh replied solemnly, letting out a sigh.

“Oh shit, awkward...um...I’ll let you guys talk” Alex tensed up and turned on his heel, shutting the bedroom door behind him before he left.  
I looked over at Josh once again, he pulled his shirt back on and looked at me.

“Well?” I tilted my head.

“Well what?”

“Don’t give me that shit, Josh. What was he talking about?” I blurted out, Josh seemed taken aback by my outburst.

“It happened like a year ago, it shouldn’t even be a problem” Josh started, “I wasn’t even in love with him, Ty, not the way I am with you”

I stared at Josh, confused, then my brain pieced everything together.

 

_Oh._

 

I sat on the edge of the bed and ran my hands through my hair.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I felt my eyes welling up.

“I thought you’d be mad, I thought you’d want him to leave and go find somewhere else to stay” Josh looked down at his hands as he spoke shyly.

“Was it serious?”

“We dated for 2 years, Ty, of course it was serious” Josh looked sympathetically at me, I felt like i’d been punched in the face.

“Did you love him?”

Josh didn’t respond.

“Do you _still_ love him?”

 

Josh still didn’t respond.

 

“Josh, I said do you still love him?” I raised my voice as I stood up from the bed, my heart rate quickened and I felt a sick feeling in my stomach.

“I-I don’t know, Ty” Josh’s voice broke.

I felt like someone just put a bullet through me, my throat started to close up and I could feel myself start to shake at Josh’s words.

“W-What do you mean you don’t know?!” I raised my voice even louder, making random gestures with my hands.  
Josh stayed silent.

 _“JOSH ANSWER ME”_ I shouted, causing Josh to jump at my sudden outburst, I felt myself on the brink of tears.

“Tyler calm down” Josh stood up off the bed and walked towards me.

 **“Get. Away. From me.”** I practically growled at Josh, I felt tears running down my face, “So you still love him?”

“I said I don’t know, Ty” Josh started, “It’s complicated, feelings like that don’t just _disappear”_

 

That was it, I burst into tears, Josh looked at me with wide eyes as I started walking towards the bedroom door, swinging it open and walking out. Alex was in the living room area and looked at me in shock, I probably looked like a mess.

 

“Tyler what’s wrong?!” Alex stood up and walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

There were tears streaming down my face now, I pushed past Alex and suddenly felt a hand grip my arm, I turned around and Josh was standing there.

 _“Don’t touch me”_ I growled, twisting my arm from Josh’s grip, he looked sad.

“Tyler please just listen” He half-whispered, Alex was still standing there awkwardly.

“I’ve heard everything I need to” I snapped and turned around again, making my way for the door, I opened it and walked out, slamming it behind me. I walked over to my own apartment and walked in, collapsing against the door once I closed it.

 _“TYLER?!”_ Brendon shouted in panic as he seen me and ran over to me, kneeling down beside me and pulling me into his arms, “what happened?!”

I didn’t respond, I just cried harder into Brendon’s chest, gripping his shirt.

“C’mon, Ty” Brendon sighed as he lifted me up off the floor by my arm, leading me towards the couch.

 

 

**_***JOSH’S POV***_ **

 

 

“You had to say that, didn’t you?” I snapped at Alex as I made my way into the kitchen area.

“Hey it’s not my fucking fault you still love me” Alex huffed and I felt myself freeze up, I turned around and looked at him.

“What?”

“Yeah, I heard it all, Josh. I’m not deaf” Alex rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“I didn’t say I was in love with you, I said _I didn’t know”_ I sighed.

“And you realise you just said that to Tyler, you idiot” Alex looked disappointed, “Listen man, I’m all for honesty, but telling your boyfriend that you might still be in love with your ex is a bit much” Alex huffed out a laugh.

I let out a sigh and walked over to the living room area, sitting down on the couch and putting my head into my hands. I felt a weight beside me and a hand drape over my shoulder.

“Dude it’s okay, Tyler loves you, and you love him, anybody could see that just by the way you look at each other” Alex sighed as he pulled me in for a hug, I felt my eyes welling up.

 **“I fucked up so bad”** I choked out a sob as I wrapped my arms around Alex, burying my face into his chest.

“Hey, hey” Alex hushed me and put his hand under my chin, bringing my head up to look at him, “You guys will work it out, I promise”

I stared at Alex for a minute and I could’ve swore I seen his eyes glance down at my lips, I shrugged it off and pulled away, looking down at my hands.

 _“Yeah, hopefully”_ I sighed.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh, I glanced down and looked back up at Alex in confusion, before I could say anything he practically leapt at me.

 

And kissed me.

 

My mind momentarily stopped and I realised there were no fireworks, no heart rate quickening, my heart didn’t swell and my throat didn’t close up. I didn’t have the same feelings as when I kissed Tyler. I didn’t feel anything for Alex. I finally processed what was happening and pushed Alex off me with wide eyes.

 

That’s when I heard Tyler’s voice from the doorway.

 

 

_“J-Josh?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs from the depths of hell* HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER OK NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON, SO MUCH DRAMA YASS


	14. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in a writing mood so here's another chapter for tonight ENJOY GUYS OK GOODNIGHT

_**"J-Josh?!"** _

 

 

I felt like my heart was being ripped apart, my stomach had a sick feeling in it, tears were forming in my eyes as I looked at Josh with wide eyes. He stared at me, glancing back at Alex every so often, he was speechless.

“W-Why?” I burst into sobs and ran back to my room, slamming the door shut yet again, Brendon’s head snapped around from where he was sitting on the couch and he looked at me in panic.

“Tyle-“

“HE FUCKING KISSED HIM” I cut Brendon off and collapsed onto the floor in a wreck of tears, Brendon’s face turned to one of pure sadness and he jumped up from his place on the couch and ran over to me, sitting down beside me and pulling me into a hug.

“What do you mean he kissed him?!” Brendon looked down at me as I cried into his chest.

“I w-went over to smooth things over a-and he was there on the couch, with A-Alex-“ A string of words left my mouth, muffled a bit by Brendon’s shirt, I started crying even harder.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, I looked up at Brendon and his face was plastered with anger.

 

“Ty, you in there? It’s me” I heard Josh’s voice from the other side of the door.

 

I stared at Brendon for a minute, his jaw was clenched and before I could stop him he was standing up and bolting for the door. He swung it open and before Josh could even say anything he grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him into the apartment.

“BRENDON!” I scrambled up from the floor.

 ** _“You. Fucking. Asshole”_** Brendon growled, low and animalistic, as he pushed Josh, hard.

Josh stumbled backwards and tripped, he fell onto the ground with a thud, my mind went into overdrive as I leapt for Josh, pushing Brendon away in the process.

“Brendon _please_ don’t” There were tears spilling from my eyes now as I kneeled over Josh, holding my hand up to Brendon to stop him from going any further. Josh looked bewildered as he sat up from the floor, rubbing the back of his head, he looked at me and I quickly averted my eyes, standing up awkwardly.

“Why are you defending him, Ty?” Brendon looked me up and down, “You realise he’s not worth it, right?”

“It wasn’t what it looked like” Josh looked at Brendon under his eyes as he stood up from the floor, losing his balance slightly.

“Oh really?” Brendon rolled his eyes, “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kick your ass.” He spat.

I tensed up, Brendon was never violent, but when it came to me, he was very over-protective. Ever since they started giving me stronger pills for my anxiety, Brendon has been worrying about me non-stop, constantly asking me how I am, where I’ve been, who I was with, honestly, he’s pretty much like a brother to me.

 _“Alex_ kissed _me”_ Josh started and I instantly felt my stomach sink as he confirmed what I saw was true, “But I pushed him straight off me, Ty. I didn’t feel anything, I didn’t feel with him what I feel when I kiss you” He had a pleading look in his eye.

A snort erupted from Brendon.

“Oh please, seriously? You expect us to believe that?” Brendon rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

“I don’t give a shit if you believe it or not” Josh spat back at Brendon, earning him a glare.

“Shut up, both of you” I blurted out, Josh and Brendon both stared at me and I felt my face go warm, “You said your feelings for Alex wouldn’t just disappear” I looked at Josh through teary eyes.

“Ty I swear I didn’t feel anything when he kissed me, the spark we had must’ve died out long ago. Tyler, I don’t want Alex, I want **_you_**.” Josh’s voice broke at the end and he scratched the back of his head.

 

We stood in silence, I was staring at the floor, a wreck of thoughts were flooding my mind, that little voice in the back of my head was speaking to me again. _“He never really loved you”_ it repeated over and over and fuck, my meds definitely aren’t working.

 

“Ty-“ Josh took a step forward.

 **“Don’t fucking touch him”** Brendon snapped and walked over to me, standing between Josh and I, “I think you better go” He growled at Josh.

Josh opened his mouth to say something but instead just looked at me, expecting me to intervene.

 

But I didn’t.

 

And I wasn’t going to.

 

Josh’s face turned to a look of hurt as he turned on his heel, walking towards the apartment door, Brendon following close behind him. As soon as he left Brendon slammed the door behind him, turning around to look at me.

“Oh Ty” He sighed as he walked towards me and pulled me in for a hug.

We broke apart and I headed for the door, Brendon tilted his head at me.

“Where are you going?” A sense of worry laced his voice.

 _“I just need to clear my head”_ I smiled as I walked out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character coming next chapter yasssss


	15. Take Care

 

 

I had been walking down the street for about half an hour, the cold air making goosebumps appear all over my skin, I pulled my hood up over my head and shoved my hands in my pockets, trying my best to avoid the people walking on the street while simultaneously keeping my eyes to the pavement. It was 9:28, all the events that had happened earlier were still fresh in my mind and I felt a sick feeling in my stomach at the thought of Josh’s words. They still rang in my mind.

I kept walking until I glanced up and noticed it had started to rain, I cursed myself for wearing such a thin jacket and looked around the street for shelter. My eyes landed on a small coffee shop across the street, it had a little neon sign that flashed “open” so I crossed the street and walked inside. It was quaint and pretty empty, I pulled my hood down and walked over to one of the tables at the back, I sat down, pulled my phone out and checked my messages.

 

_4 Missed Calls._

_2 New Messages._

 

 _Josh:_ Tyler please answer my calls.

 _Josh:_ **I’m sorry.**

 

I felt my eyes well up again so I quickly shoved my phone back into my pocket, I gazed out the window, the street looked so pretty when it rained, the water droplets streaming down the large window at the front of the shop, it looked so nic-

“Sir?” An unknown voice cut off my thoughts and I jumped, a tall man stood beside me, he had an apron on and was holding a small notepad.

“Uh, what?” “I said would you like to order something?” He let out a giggle and my face flushed red.

“Uh yeah, just a coffee please” I smiled and went back to looking out the window as the man walked away back to the counter.

Suddenly I felt something hit my foot, my eyes landed on a small book on the floor, I picked it up and looked around, a small man was sitting at the table next to mine and he gave me a sheepish look.

“Sorry I-I dropped it” He gave a shy smile and wow okay he was adorable.

“No worries” I smiled back as I picked the book up and looked at the cover, I realised it was a comic book and gave the man a smirk, “Good choice” I laughed as I handed it back to him.

“Y-Yeah, thanks” He giggled as he took the book from me and set it down.

 _“Geez Frank, don’t talk too much”_ I heard a voice laugh sarcastically and the tall man was back at my table, handing me my coffee.

“I’m Gerard” He smiled as he went and sat down at Frank’s table, untying his apron and taking it off.

“Tyler” I smiled back and took a sip of my coffee.

“My shifts ended, wanna go home?” Gerard directed his attention back to Frank whose head was practically buried in the comic book.

“Almost finished, Gee” He mumbled as he turned the page with a focused expression.

“I guess I’ll go get more coffee then” Gerard rolled his eyes and stood up, making his way over to the counter once again.

I felt my phone vibrating and took it out, Josh’s name flashed across the screen, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, debating wether or not to answer. I decided against it and put my phone onto the table and buried my head in my hands.

“Relationship troubles?” Frank giggled and I looked up, he was looking at me with a smirk.

“You have no idea” I sighed and a laugh erupted from Frank as he shook his head.

“Don’t worry man, I’ve been there before” He rolled his eyes as he flipped another page of his comic book.

“You and Gerard?” I tilted my head, I mentally slapped myself for being so nosy.

Frank’s eyes widened and he flung his head back in laughter.

“Oh god no, he’s a friend” Frank smiled and bit his lip ring, “Plus, Gerard doesn’t swing that way” He giggled and I laughed sheepishly, looking down at my hands.

Gerard returned to the table and sat down, handing Frank a coffee and taking a sip of his own.

“Hey, can I borrow a page?” I smiled at Gerard as I noticed he still had his notepad.

“Sure, here” Gerard ripped a page out and gave it over, handing me a pen too.

“Thanks” I nodded my head and took them from his hands, I always got little bursts of inspiration for lyrics, so I had to write them down before I forgot them.

 

_"Where'd you go, huh?_

_They all think I know you,_

_It's so hard to motivate,_

_Me to devote a,_

_Single inch of me to,_

_Something I can't see I,_

_Don't mean to pry but why,_

_Would you even make the eyes?"_

 

The lyrics flowed out of me like they were bleeding onto the page straight from my mind, making errors here and there, I scribbled some out and wrote new words, Josh was on my mind and my lyrics got more dark, violent.

 

 

_"I don't believe my ears,_

_And I'm scared of my own head,_

_I will deny you for years,_

_Then I'll make you raise me from the dead,_

_And if I said that I would live for you,_

_For nothing in return,_

_Well I'm sorry Mr. Gullible,_

_But lying's all I've learned,_

_**So be concerned**." _

 

I stared at the page, I felt tears welling up in my eyes, these were my thoughts, my emotions being laid bare onto the page, tainting it with my dark memories.

“Woah dude, what’s wrong?” Frank looked at me with wide eyes as I wiped my cheeks, tears running down them.

“N-Nothing” I sighed as I continued to stare at the page, the voice in my head was back...

 

 _“He never really loved you, Alex is all he needs, you’re worthless”_ It chanted, I shook my head a little and buried my face into my hands.

 

“Dude, you’re not okay” Gerard looked at me and stood up, pulling his chair over to my table, he sat down and looked at me.

“It-It’s personal, just...some guy” I looked down at the table, playing with the edge of my paper, Gerard looked at the page and took it, he looked at me and I shrugged.

I watched as Gerard’s eyes scanned down the page, his face slowly becoming more and more washed over with sympathy.

“Oh, honey” Gerard sighed as he put the page down and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in for a hug. I knew they were complete strangers and I usually never let anyone read my music, but I just didn’t care anymore.

 

I was numb.

 

Frank looked on in confusion as he pulled his chair over to my table as well, sitting down and taking the page from Gerard’s hands, inspecting it.

“Holy shit” Frank looked up at me in shock, “These are awesome” Frank grinned but his facial expression quickly turned to sadness as he realised who i’d wrote them about, “Hey man, don’t worry, I’m sure you guys will work it out-”

“He kissed someone else” I blurted out, I know it wasn’t technically true, as Alex was the one who kissed Josh, but at this point I didn’t care anymore, I was exhausted.

Frank and Gerard exchanged shocked looks and Gerard hugged me tighter.

“Look, here” Gerard took the pen from the table and scribbled a number down onto the page, handing it to Frank who also wrote a number down, “If you ever need to talk, just call us, we don’t want you to end up doing something stupid, just call us” Gerard looked at me in concern, “You’re a sweet kid, we can tell that just by looking at you, don’t lose your mind over some guy” He smiled.

“T-Thank you” I closed my eyes and sighed as I took the page, shoving it into my pocket and standing up.

“Do you have somewhere to stay, do you stay with him?” Frank looked up at me with a tilted head and a curious expression.

“Nah, I have my own place, thanks” I smiled at Frank.

“Take care, remember, call us anytime you want to” Gerard smiled back as I walked towards the door, I nodded and waved, earning a genuine smile from both of them.

I left and started the long walk back to my apartment, it was raining heavily by now, but I didn’t bother putting my hood back up, the rain felt nice beating down onto my skin. I took the page out of my pocket and typed the numbers into my phone, I smiled to myself, they seemed like really nice guys, so genuine. I put the page back into my pocket and continued walking up the street, my phone started vibrating again. This time Brendon’s name flashed across the screen.

“Hello?” I held the phone up to my ear as I tried to avoid the people on the street, swerving through them.

“Uh.. _Tyler?”_ Brendon sounded panicked.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?”

“You better get over here...” Brendon sounded like he was choking back sobs.

“What’s wrong?!” I asked, worry lacing my voice, Brendon let out a sob.

 

 

**_“There’s...been a fire”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM LITERALLY SATAN I AM SO SORRY


	16. I Love You

**_“There’s...been a fire”_ **

 

 

 

My heart sank. Tears formed in my eyes as I dropped to my knees in the middle of the rainy street, holding the phone to my ear with shaky hands.

 

_“W-What?”_

 

“Tyler get over here now” Brendon sobbed and hung up the phone.

I sat there, on my knees in the middle of the street, in shock. My mind wasn’t processing what Brendon had just told me. I stood up, losing my balance slightly, my legs felt like they were made of rubber.

 

I started to run.

 

I fucking ran as fast as my legs could take me, bumping into people passing by on the street, I could barely see, the mixture of rain and tears in my eyes made my vision blurry. My head was pounding. A fire. A fire. Brendon’s words rang in my mind and my mind kicked into full overdrive, I ran faster, adrenaline pumping through my veins, tripping on my own feet. I crossed the street and kept running, my apartment was only a block away, I was panting, breathless, people were staring at me as I ran past them, tears were streaming from my eyes and I was practically screaming.

I rounded the corner and ran up to the entrance of the apartments, the sight that hit me made me fall to my knees, screaming.

 

The top of the apartment building was in flames.

 

There were fire engines parked outside the front, police cars scattered across the carpark, people were crowded outside. I had vicious flashbacks of a month ago, when the fire alarm went off at 3am.

_Except this time it wasn’t a false alarm._

“TYLER” I heard a voice shout and I snapped my head up, Brendon appeared from the crowd, he bolted towards me and collapsed beside me, pulling me into his chest as I cried harder than i’ve ever cried before. My mind was racing, resurrecting memories of last month, when I first spoke to Josh.

Josh.

**_Josh._ **

“WHERE’S JOSH?!” I scrambled up, pulling away from Brendon and heading for the apartment.

“TYLER WAIT” I heard Brendon scream after me.

I felt someone grab me and pull me back, I looked around and there was a police man standing there, his grip on my arm tightened.

“Sir, you can’t go in there” He grimaced, “The firemen are working to get everyone out”

“HE’S STILL I-IN THERE” I screamed as two more policemen ran over and grabbed me, restraining me.

“Sir please- Sir, they are up there now, you just have to be patient” The man said calmly, I looked back at him and gritted my teeth.

“FUCK YOU LET ME GO” I wrestled with them, a paramedic grabbed me from behind, I swung my head back and hit him in the nose, he fell backwards and the policemen momentarily let go of me in shock.

 

I took my chance.

 

I ran for the apartment entrance. When I got inside, I searched frantically for a way up, smoke was pouring out of the elevator, rendering it useless.

“GO IN AND GET HIM” I heard Brendon scream at the policemen from outside, I looked back and I seen 3 policemen running into the apartment. My head snapped around the lobby, my eyes landed on the stairs. I ran. I bolted up the stairs two at a time, the smoke getting thicker the more I acended up them. My legs were getting weaker the more I climbed up the flights of stairs, tears were still streaming from my eyes as I pushed myself, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I got to the last flight of stairs, I took my jacket off and held it over my mouth, the smoke choking me, our hallway was completely filled with it. I bolted for Josh’s door, banging it as hard as I could.

“JOSH, JOSH PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR” I cried as I kicked the door.

No answer.

I stepped back, then thrust my shoulder into the door as hard as I could.

_Again._

_And again._

_And again._

My shoulder was numb as I banged myself into it harder, the door finally caved in and my eyes watered at the smoke.

“JOSH WHERE ARE YOU?” I screamed as I ran into his apartment.

My eyes landed on a lifeless figure lying on the floor by the couch.

“JOSH” I screamed at the top of my lungs as I leapt at him, grabbing him by his shirt and slapping his face, “JOSH, JOSH PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE” I cried, a string of words tumbling out of my mouth, the smoke was filling my lungs, I couldn’t breathe. I heard something crash through the window and my head snapped up towards the source of the sound, there was a ladder and a fireman climbed from it through the window. My lungs were being drowned in smoke, my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath as my vision went black.

 

I sobbed out a few more words before I blacked out.

 

 

 

_“J-Josh please d-don’t leave, I love you”_

 

**Silence.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO WORDS ONLY PAIN


	17. I Wonder If He'll Miss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spent an hour googling hospital treatments for smoke inhalation so I have no idea how medically accurate this is lmao just roll with it yo ~

 

 

 

I awoke to bright lights and the sound of beeping, my eyes squinted as they adjusted to the sudden change of lighting, my vision was hazy.

 _“Tyler?”_ I heard Brendon’s voice come from somewhere beside me, “Hey, hey buddy!” Brendon huffed out a laugh of relief as I felt him pull me into a hug.

“W-Where am I?” I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times, my vision becoming less blurry.

“You’re in hospital” Brendon sighed and I bolted upright on the bed, ignoring the dizziness in my head.

“WHAT?” I shouted in panic, I had no recollection of what happened after I blacked out, the last thing I remember is holding Josh in my lap while the apartment was covered in smoke.

 

_Josh._

 

“Easy, Ty” Brendon hushed me and put his hand on my shoulder, I lay back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. I felt a lump in my throat.

“I-Is Josh o-okay?” I choked as I looked at Brendon with teary eyes, I couldn’t speak very well as I had a breathing tube up my nose.

Brendon looked at me sympathetically.

“H-He’s critical...he was passed out for around 20 minutes, he might have to get surgery, Tyler” Brendon looked at me and I felt my heart sink.

 

_No._

 

“Is he g-going to die?” I was sobbing now, tears running down my cheeks.

“I can’t answer that, Tyler. I’m not a doctor” Brendon sighed as he sat back onto his chair beside my bed.

 

This can’t be happening.

It can’t end like this.

 

The last words we spoke to each other in person were in the form of an argument, no, _it can’t fucking end like this!_ I should’ve answered his calls.

 

Oh god.

 

_His calls._

 

He had called me while I was in the coffee shop, was he calling for help? What if the fire had already started and he was calling to tell me he loved me? To say goodby-

“Tyler, you’re shaking” Brendon cut off my vicious thoughts, placing his hand on mine.

 

The last thing I heard before I fainted again was the sound of Brendon screaming for a doctor.

 

 

**_***JOSH’S POV***_ **

 

 

I had been sitting in this bed for an hour now, waiting for a doctor to come tell me I wasn’t going to make it. I just knew I wasn’t going to, I already felt like I was dying, my lungs weren’t working properly, I had to rely on an oxygen mask.

Alex was missing.

He wasn’t in the apartment when the fire happened. He was out, probably getting his things from Zack’s house, he just left, not saying a single word to me about where he was going. I asked the nurse if I could borrow her phone to ring him, but he didn’t answer.

 

I wonder if there is a God.

 

I wonder if it’s all just darkness, like I’m trapped in permanent sleep, unable to move or open my eyes. I wonder how Tyler will react.

 

_Tyler._

 

I miss him so much, the policeman told me that he ran in after me, they found him lying next to me, his hand gripping mine.

 

 

**I wonder if he’ll miss me.**

 

 

I felt my eyes welling up, I sunk further into my bed and took a deep breath from my oxygen mask, my lungs felt like they had been sliced up. I threw my head back further into my pillow, staring at the bright white ceiling, the only sound filling the room was the beeping of the monitor, the little thing that was keeping me alive. My dark thoughts were cut short by someone walking into the room, a tall man walked in, clutching a clipboard and pen, he had a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck.

“Mr...Dun?” The man inspected his clipboard then smiled at me.

“Y-Yeah” I choked out, I could barely speak.

“I’m Doctor Dawson” He smiled again, “I’m going to have a nurse come in and check your bloods for any carbon monoxide poisoning, “Then we’re going to issue you with a Bronchodilator, it basically decreases resistance in your respiratory airways, allowing more airflow to the lungs” He looked at me and I nodded in confusion, “Then we’ll get you to blow into this Spirometry, to measure wether or not you could have Obstructive Pulmonary Disease” He held up a small breathalyser-looking thing.

I nodded along, pretending I understood what he was saying.

“Am I going to die?” I wheezed out, getting straight to the point. He seemed taken aback by my bluntness, but quickly regained his composure and broke out into a smile as he checked his chart.

“By the looks of it, no” He looked at me with a grin as he flipped a couple of pages on his clipboard.

_“R-Really?”_

“You weren’t stuck in the apartment long enough for the smoke to get into your bloodstream, but we need to check your bloods anyway, standard hospital rules” He shrugged with a grin, “Mr. Dun, it won’t be easy, you’ll still have breathing therapy to go through as your lungs are damaged, but other than that, you’re fine” He looked at me with a genuine smile.

“Is Tyler okay?” I turned around and looked at him once more, he looked at me in confusion briefly before realisation washed over his face.

“Oh! Mr. Joseph?” He tilted his head and I nodded, “He’s perfectly fine, he’ll be discharged in a couple of days, you’ll have to stay longer i’m afraid” He sighed.

 

I didn’t even care I had to stay longer, relief washed over me at the doctor’s words.

 

_Tyler was fine._

 

_I was fine._

 

**_Everything was going to be fine._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OR IS IT HUEHUEHUE
> 
>  
> 
> This isn't the end btw, I have no idea how many chapters there's going to be, stay tuned ~


	18. I Missed You

 

 

It had been 3 days.

 

I was lying in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, coughs from sick patients in the beds around me filled the room.

I was constantly worrying about Josh.

The doctors didn’t tell me anything about him, only that he was getting better, but he had to stay longer, the nurses didn’t let me visit him, they said I had to stay in bed. I heard the sound of footsteps approaching and suddenly someone pulled the curtain around my bed over, a tall man stood there, in a uniform.

“Mr. Joseph?” He looked at me, I nodded.

“We hear you’re getting discharged today, we’d like to ask you a few questions” He smiled at me.

“Questions?”

“We have some information that leads us to think that _the fire wasn’t an accident”_

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped, it wasn’t an accident?

“W-What?”

“Where were you on the day of the fire?” He pulled a notepad out of his pocket and a wave of realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.

“Wait, you think _I_ started the fire?!” I sat upright on my bed, shock plastered on my face.

“We don’t know that yet, sir, just answer the question” He looked sternly at me, I felt my eyes welling up.

“I-I was out” I stuttered.

 _“Out?_ Out where exactly?”

“A coffee shop down the street”

“And why were you there?”

“I got into an arguement with someone, I needed fresh air” I snapped.

“Ah yes, I heard you got into an arguement with Mr. Dun, is that correct?” He wrote more notes down in his notepad. I sighed and threw my head back onto the pillow, this wasn’t exactly proving my innocence.

“Yes, he’s my boyfriend, it was a silly arguement over nothing” I looked down at my hands.

“Who were you with at the coffee shop?”

“No-one, I went there by myself”

“So no-one can actually _prove_ you were there?”

 

I felt my heart sink, how could someone think I would start a fire, _a fucking fire_ , in an apartment? Josh nearly _died!_

 

“Well, I met a few guys there, we spoke for a while”

“Do you know what their names were?”

“Gerard and Frank, I didn’t catch their last names” I remembered I had their numbers in my phone, “If I could get my phone I could give you their numbers” I looked at the man.

“No that’s okay, we’ll call into the coffee shop later on today, if they aren’t there we’ll come back” He smiled as he nodded, I could tell he was suspicious but I didn’t care, _I_ knew I didn’t start the fire, and that’s the only thing I needed to know.

“That’s everything we need, thank you” He nodded once again and turned on his heel, walking out of the room.

I sank further into the bed, letting out a deep sigh, how did they know I was arguing with Josh that day? Did he tell them? Did Brendon tell them? I didn’t really care anyway, Gerard and Frank could prove where I was.

 

_“We have some information that leads us to think that the fire wasn’t an accident”_

 

Those words rang in my mind as I stared at the ceiling, rubbing my eyes, I was exhausted. Brendon was picking me up soon to take me home.

Home.

Back to the apartment.

The doctors told me that our room wasn’t too damaged, the windows smashed because of the fire, they replaced them but of course we had to pay for it. They had ventilated the apartments 3 days ago, so all the smoke should be gone. I never seen where the fire was when I ran in after Josh, maybe it was on the roof?

“Tyler!” Brendon’s voice cut off my thoughts and I sat upright on the bed as he ran towards me, pulling me in for a hug, “Finally getting out of this place” He sighed in relief as he hugged me tighter. A nurse was behind Brendon, she had a wheelchair by her side and a suitcase. “Oh, uh, I packed all your stuff into that” Brendon smiled as he gestured towards the suitcase, “And I have to wheel you out in this” He giggled and a laugh erupted from me.

“I’ll just pull this over and let you get changed” The nurse smiled as she pulled the curtain around my bed, Brendon following after her.

I threw my legs off the side of the bed, they still felt pretty weak. I grabbed the fresh pair of clothes that the nurse had left for me earlier off the table beside my bed and pulled them on, discarding my hospital gown onto the table.

“Ready yet?” Brendon shouted from the other side of the curtain and didn’t even bother waiting for my reply before pulling the curtain back.

“I could’ve been naked you asshole” I laughed as Brendon pushed the wheelchair closer to me, I stepped off the bed, losing my balance slightly as I sat on the chair.

“You just have to fill out a couple of forms by the reception desk before you leave” The nurse smiled as she gestured towards the door.

“Brendon” I leaned my head back and looked up at him as he pushed my wheelchair, “Can I do one more thing before I leave? I looked at him with a sad expression.

He knew instantly what I meant.

“Sure, Ty” He smiled as he wheeled me down the corridor, towards the reception desk. “Excuse me, do you know what room Josh Dun is in?” Brendon smiled sweetly at the girl behind the desk, she looked up and gave a grin.

“Let me just check” She bit her lip in concentration as she typed away at her computer, “And you are?” She tilted her head, smiling.

“His brother” Brendon grinned and I tried not to laugh.

“Oh! He’s on Floor 4, Room F” She giggled.

“Thanks” Brendon waved goodbye as he wheeled me towards the elevator.

 _“Brother? Really?”_ I smirked up at Brendon.

“Shut up” He laughed as he pressed the button on the elevator, it opened and we got in, pushing the button for Floor 4.

The elevator pinged and the doors shut, I suddenly felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach as the elevator went further up, I was about to see Josh. Josh. I took a deep breath as the elevator hit Floor 4, the elevator doors opened and we were met by yet another reception desk.

“Are you visitors?” The man behind the desk tilted his head.

“Yeah” I nodded shyly and the man handed me a form.

“Just fill this out, write what patient you’re visiting, what relation you are to the patient, then sign your name” He smiled as he leaned over the desk and pointed to each little box I had to fill in.

I filled out the form and handed it back, the man took a quick glance over and nodded, sending us on our way. Brendon wheeled me further down the corridor, stopping every so often to check what letter was on the rooms, we got to E and my heart was pounding as we got closer to room F.

“Brendon wait.” I stuck my foot out of the wheelchair and onto the floor, stopping Brendon.

“What?” He looked down at me, confused.

 

_“What if he doesn’t want to see me?”_

 

“Ty, it was a stupid argument, he’s not going to ruin what you guys have over something so small” Brendon sighed and I lifted my foot back onto the chair, letting Brendon push me into the room. It was fairly empty, there were about 2 patients, my eyes scanned the room and landed on Josh, sitting at the very end of the room.

He was sleeping.

Brendon wheeled me over, we stopped beside his bed and Brendon sat down on the chair beside it, I just stared. I felt like I hadn’t seen him in forever, I honestly thought I was going to lose him that day. I wasn’t going to let that happen again. Josh stirred in his sleep, he was waking up. I sunk further into my chair as Josh slowly opened his eyes, he still had his oxygen mask on, he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. He jumped when he seen me, a mixture of confusion and shock on his face.

 _“T-Tyler?”_ He looked at me with tired eyes as he took his oxygen mask off.

“Yeah, it’s me” I placed my hand on his, he looked back at me with teary eyes as I stood up, losing my balance slightly.

 _“Oh my god!”_ Josh burst into tears as he grabbed me, pulling me in for a hug, I felt my heart swell and tears form in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Josh, holding on to him as if he was the only thing keeping me grounded on the floor.

 _“I missed you”_ I cried as I buried my head into his shoulder, “I thought you were going to die” I whispered.

 **“Hey, when I said I wasn’t going anywhere, I meant it”** Josh smiled through teary eyes as we broke apart.

“I’m sorry” My voice broke as I sat back onto my chair, still holding Josh’s hand, he looked at me with a hurt expression.

“Don’t apologise, Ty, it was my fault” Josh squeezed my hand lightly, “I should have told you from the start about Alex and I, and for the record, I don’t love him, I love _you_ , Ty” He leaned back in his bed and stared at the ceiling, “I love you” He repeated under his breath.

 _“I love you too, J”_ I smiled.

“Speaking of Alex, where is he? Is he okay?” Brendon cut off our moment and looked at Josh in confusion. Josh’s face turned to one of sadness.

 

“He wasn’t um, _he wasn’t there_ when the fire happened, I don’t know where he was, he isn’t returning my calls either”

 

Brendon and I stared at each other in shock, _what if Alex had started the fire?_

“I know what you’re thinking, Ty, but I know Alex, he _wouldn’t do that”_ Josh rolled his eyes at me and I looked down at the floor in thought.

Suddenly I heard the room door open, I turned around as best as I could in my chair and two policemen were walking towards us.

“Mr. Dun?” One of them said, Josh nodded.

 

 

**_“We think we may know who started the fire”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo0ooh spooky


	19. Please Be Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***
> 
> There is a small amount of domestic violence in this, skip this chapter if you're sensitive to this issue, stay safe |-/

 

**_“We think we may know who started the fire”_ **

 

 

“Mr. Joseph, could we ask you to come down to the station with us?” The policeman looked at me, my eyes went wide.

“W-Why?!” I panicked, looking at Josh then back to the two policemen in front of me.

“We...have a _witness report,_ someone allegedly spotted you around the apartments around the time the fire happened" The man looked me up and down, “We need to take you for questioning”

 

I felt a sick feeling boil up in the pit of my stomach, my heart was pounding, my throat felt dry, they think I did it.

 

“T-Tyler?” Josh looked at me with a hurt expression.

_No._

“You don’t believe them do you?” I looked at Josh with teary eyes, “Who were the witnesses?” I turned back around and snapped at the men, they exchanged glances.

“We can’t disclose that information” One of the men piped up, “Now if you would just come with u-“

“NO!” I shouted, cutting them off, my mind was racing as I buried my face into my hands.

 _“Who were the witnesses?”_ Brendon raised his voice as he stood up from the chair and walked over to the men, a furious expression plastered on his face.

“Sir please sit down” One of the men put his hand on Brendon’s shoulder, Brendon jerked away and took a step closer to the man,

“You really think he would set fire to his own apartment? Huh?” Brendon spat at the man.

“Sit down or else you’ll be coming with us” One of the men growled at Brendon, taking a step closer to him, the tension in the room was unsettling.

“Then take me, you aren’t fucking taking him” Brendon looked at the men underneath his eyes.

“Brendon please” I looked up at him, I knew if I didn’t intervene then Brendon would end up giving them a reason to arrest him.

Brendon looked back at me, I noticed his fists were clenched.

 _“Don’t”_ I shook my head, the last thing I needed was Brendon in jail for assaulting a police officer.

Brendon sighed and took a step back, standing beside my chair and putting his hand on my shoulder.

 _“Ty, please be careful”_ He whispered as he hugged me.

“I will” I wiped my eyes as one of the policemen walked around the back of my chair and started wheeling me towards the door.

 

I couldn’t believe that Josh actually thought I was capable of doing this, my mind was swarming with thoughts and questions, who were the witnesses?

 

Did Josh set me up as revenge?

 

_No._

_Tyler._

_Shut up._

_Josh wouldn’t do that._

_Would he?_

_**No.** _

 

Where was Alex in all this?

 

_Oh god._

 

_Alex._

 

**_Alex._ **

 

 

**_***FLASHBACK TO THE DAY OF THE FIRE***_ **

 

_***Alex’s POV*** _

 

“Bye” I smiled to Josh as I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me, making my way for the elevator and stepping into it. I hated lying to him, I knew he was worried constantly for me, but I couldn’t tell him where I was going. I needed something to take my mind off the events from earlier. I can’t believe I kissed Josh, it was more impulse rather than a random act. The good thing is... _I didn’t feel anything_. Josh was the one who ended our relationship, so I always thought I still loved him, but I guess the spark went out ever since we decided to stay friends. The elevator hit the ground floor and I pulled my hood up as I walked out of the apartment complex, heading down the street. I shoved my hands into my pocket as I picked up the pace, getting closer and closer to Zack and I’s apartment.

I grimaced as I passed the spot on the street where Josh hit Zack, the memories of that night were still fresh in my mind. I rounded the corner and took a deep breath as I crossed the street towards the apartment complex, I walked in, pulling my hood down and heading for the elevator. I would’ve been quicker taking the stairs as my room was only one floor up but I was stalling as much as I could. The elevator opened and I stepped in, pressing Floor 2 with shaky hands. I inspected myself in the large mirror that covered the whole wall of the elevator, I looked like a mess, my eyes were tired looking and my nose was red from the cold. The elevator hit Floor 2 and I stepped out, instantly feeling sick at the sight of my room door, I walked over to it, knocking lightly.

“Who is it?” Zack’s voice came from inside and I froze up.

I was about to open my mouth to say something when the door swung up and there stood Zack, he didn’t even look surprised.

 _“Aw look who it is”_ Zack smirked as he took a step back from the door, allowing me room to get by him.

“I’m here for my things” I snapped as I trudged past him, heading for my bedroom.

“Not staying for a while?” Zack laughed and I ignored him, opening my bedroom door and heading for the wardrobe. I swung it open, grabbing the suitcase lying at the bottom of it and placing it open on my bed, I grabbed my clothes from the wardrobe as quick as I could, the sooner I got out of here the better.

 ** _“Alex...”_** I heard Zack’s voice, low and monotonous, by the doorway and I froze, turning to look at him.

“What do you want?” I tried my best to sound confident.

“You, obviously” Zack rolled his eyes and a laugh erupted from me.

 _“You should’ve thought about that before you wrapped your hands around my neck”_ I spat, returning to the wardrobe to grab more clothes.

Suddenly I felt a hand grip my wrist, I froze and looked at Zack with wide eyes.

“You’re with Josh now, aren’t you?!” Zack growled into my face as his grip on my wrist tightened.

“You’re hurting me, let go” I twisted my wrist out of his grip, shaking the pain out of it.

“What does Josh have? Huh?” Zack took a step closer to me.

“I’m not with Josh” I went back to grabbing my things from the wardrobe.

“You expect me to believe that bullshit?! You’ve had eyes for him since the day we started dating, you always want what you can’t have, Alex” Zack said in a low voice as he took another step towards me.

 _“Fuck you”_ I looked him straight in the eye and instantly regretted it, his face turned to one of utter anger.

 **“What did you just say?”** Zack tilted his head at me, a manical look on his face, as he took another step towards me.

 _“I SAID FUCK YOU”_ I screamed as I pushed him away from me, I wasn’t going to fucking let this happen again.

Zack looked shocked by my outburst but quickly took a step towards me again, he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

 ** _“I’ll fucking kill Josh”_** Zack growled right into my ear and I felt the blood run out of my face. Zack pushed me roughly and I stumbled, falling onto the floor.

 

 

Zack turned on his heel and started walking towards the door.

 

 

“ZACK PLEASE” I shouted after him as I scrambled up, running for him, he was about to walk out of the front door when I grabbed his shirt, pulling him back roughly.

I immediately regretted it. Zack turned around and faced me, I froze, he took a step towards me quickly, raising his fist. He hit me hard on the side of the head and I fell back onto the floor, bouncing the back of my head off the hard floor. I felt my vision getting blurry, my reached my fingers around the back of my head and felt a warm liquid, I looked at my fingers and there was blood, _I was bleeding._

 

 

 

The last thing I seen before I blacked out was Zack grabbing a lighter from the countertop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bursts into the chorus of tear in my heart while simultaneously crying at the same time* BRB GONNA GO THROW MYSELF INTO THE TRASH


	20. Do It

**_***DAY OF THE FIRE***_ **

**_*Third Person POV*_ **

 

 

Zack stormed out of the apartment, shoving the lighter into his pocket and making his way to the stairs, running down them two at a time. He practically ran out of the apartment complex, pulling his hood up and crossing the street, heading for Josh’s apartment. He smirked as he passed the spot in the street he split Josh’s lip open, he was actually quite proud of himself that night. Zack walked further up the street, rage boiling in the pit of his stomach as he rounded the corner and Josh’s apartment came into view. He walked into the apartment, pulling his hood down, he didn’t know what room Josh stayed in, so he glanced around the lobby, looking for someone he could ask. His eyes landed on someone walking out of the elevator, a tall man with darkish brown hair, a blond streak going through it. He put on his best fake smile and walked up to the man.

“Excuse me, do you know what room Josh Dun lives in?” Zack smiled to the man.

“Who?” The man looked confused.

“Pink hair, nose ring, about this height” Zack gestured.

“Oh! Yeah, he’s right at the top, at the end of the hallway” The man smiled.

“Thanks dude” Zack returned the smile and made his way into the elevator, pressing the elevator button for the top floor, the rage returning to his face. The elevator started going up, Zack leaned back against the elevator wall, contemplating what he was going to do, debating with himself on wether or not he should go through with this. His thoughts were cut short by the elevator pinging and the doors opening, Zack took a deep breath and stepped out, heading for the door at end of the hallway.

 

**_***JOSH’S POV***_ **

 

I was sitting in my bedroom, on the brink of tears, Alex fucking kissed me and of course Tyler had walked in at that exact moment. Tyler didn’t stop me from leaving his room when Brendon asked me to, he just stared, the look in his eyes made my heart sink, I was so fucking stupid.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, maybe it was Tyler...

I jumped from my bed, practically running for the door, I took a deep breath and opened it.

 

My stomach twisted.

 

 _“What the fuc-“_ I started but was cut off my Zack gripping my shirt and tackling me onto the ground, I fell with a hard thud, banging my head in the process.

“Miss me?” Zack smiled down at me as he landed on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

“What the fuck do you want?” I spat back at him, trying the free my arm that was pinned underneath his leg. A maniacal laugh erupted from him and he looked down at me in thought for a moment, the look in his eyes sent a chill up my spine.

“I wanted Alex, but no, you had to take him from me didn’t you?” Zack glared down at me, applying more pressure to my arm with his leg, I let out a cry.

“What are you talking about?”

 **“Don’t. Fucking. Lie to me.”** Zack spoke slowly behind gritted teeth.

“You’re fucking crazy!” I shouted as I lifted my free hand and punched him, he stumbled backwards and I scrambled up from the floor as quick as I could.

“You always had your eye on Alex didn’t you” Zack laughed as he stood up, losing his balance slightly.

“Alex and I are _over_ , Zack” I glared at him, taking a step backwards, he took a step towards me.

 _“Bullshit, you're still in love with him"_ Zack spat at me and took another step forward.

“Fuck you, he didn’t leave you because of me, he left you because you fucking hit him!” I growled as I slowly stepped backwards.

“He deserved it” Zack huffed out a laugh and I felt anger boil up in the pit of my stomach.

 **“Get. _Out”_** I said lowly, looking at Zack underneath my eyes.

“Aw _Joshy_ , don’t be like that” Zack smirked at me with a tilted head, “We haven’t even got to the best part!” He reached into his pocket and I felt my heart sink.

 

_A lighter?_

 

“I just figured, since you took Alex away from me, I’ll take away... _Tyler? That’s his name right?”_ Zack tilted his head at me.

 

_No._

 

“You aren’t going to lay a fucking finger on him” I shouted as I leapt towards Zack, slamming him into the wall, he huffed out a laugh.

Before I could say anything more he lurched his head forward and headbutted me, I fell backwards onto the floor and Zack walked over to me, he brought his foot back then landed a kick straight to my rib.

“Not so fun when the tables are turned, huh?” Zack patronised as he kicked me again, this time hitting my head.

I could taste blood in my mouth and my ribs felt like they had been crushed as Zack kicked me again and again, I felt too weak and exhausted to fight back, thoughts of Tyler raced through my mind, what if Zack did get Tyler? What if he was planning on hurting him the same way he hurt Alex?

“Hey, where does pretty boy live?” Zack’s harsh voice cut off my thoughts as he kneeled down beside me and shook me.

 

I wasn’t even surprised at what I said next.

 

 **“Take me”** I choked out, my throat felt hoarse, “If you’re going to hurt someone, hurt me, not Tyler”

“Oh but where’s the fun in that?” Zack huffed out a sarcastic laugh as he rolled his eyes.

I needed something to make Zack angry, there was no way in hell I was letting him hurt Tyler, I would rather fucking die than have anyone hurt my boyfriend.

 

I know what’ll do it.

 

 _“I kissed Alex”_ I blurted out, the look that washed over Zack’s face made my stomach twist.

“You what?” Zack growled, his voice low.

 _“Yeah, fucked him too”_ I tried my best to sound genuine as I huffed out a laugh, “Right over there” I gestured towards the couch.

Zack’s hand latched onto my shirt and he roughly pulled me up towards his face.

 **“I’m going to fucking kill you”** He spat at my face.

 **“Do it”** I antagonised him. He roughly shoved me back down and landed a kick to the side of my head,

I instantly felt a wave of dizziness wash over me, my vision was starting to go hazy. I felt myself started to slip into unconsciousness, Zack kneeled down one more time and pulled me towards him, the words that left his voice made my heart shatter.

“If you tell a single person what happened here today, I will come back, _but it won’t be for you”_ Zack landed another kick to the side of my head, my vision was slowly getting blacker.

“Not that you’ll live through this anyway, you should really open a window, it might get a little _hot”_ Zack huffed out a laugh as I blacked out.

 

 

**_Silence._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Take me" line is so cliché IM SORRY BRB GONNA GO SLAM DUNK MYSELF INTO THE TRASH


	21. I'm Fine

 

 

It had been a week since I was took down to the station, I got placed into a room and questioned, thankfully they let me make a phonecall to Frank and Gerard, they came down and told the police my whereabouts on the day of the fire so I was free to go. The police were still keeping me under their suspect list though. I let out a sigh and sunk further into the couch.

 

Josh was getting discharged from hospital today.

 

“Want me to come with you?” Brendon looked at me sympathetically from the couch opposite me, I closed my eyes and shook my head.

“Nah, it’s okay, it’s better if I go by myself” I shrugged, standing up from the couch and walking towards my bedroom, I had to look my best.

I swung open my wardrobe doors, pulling out a flannel shirt and jeans, I pulled off my sweats and changed into my clothes, thinking about what I was going to say to Josh. I was still pissed that he actually doubted me for a second, he thought I started the fire.

Maybe there’s something he wasn’t telling me.

I shook the thought out of my head, Josh would tell me if he knew something about the fire.

He would.

_Right?_

“Tyler, time to go” Brendon’s voice coming from behind me cut off my thoughts, he leaned against the doorframe in thought, “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“Yeah, I’m sure” I smiled lazily as I grabbed my shoes, slipping them on.

Brendon walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug, placing a friendly kiss to my cheek, “Go” He sighed happily.

I nodded and grabbed my backpack, hauling it over my shoulder and heading for the door. I made my way for the elevator, I stepped into it and pressed the button for the ground floor, leaning back against the wall and staring at the ceiling.

I’m seeing _Josh_ today.

He’s coming _home_ today.

I wonder if everything will just carry on, like nothing ever happened?

_Of course not._

The elevator pinging snapped me out of my vicious thoughts, I walked out, heading out of the apartment, suddenly I someone shout from behind me.

“Tyler!” I snapped my head around, looking for the source of the voice. I seen Frank walking towards me from the lobby of the apartment.

“Hey man!” He smiled as pulled me into a hug.

“Hi, what’re you doing here?”

“We came to see how you were” Frank smiled again as he scratched the back of his head.

“We?” I tilted my head as I looked around.

“Oh! Yeah, Gerard’s waiting in the car” Frank gestured towards the carpark, “Where are you going?”

“Oh um, Josh is getting discharged today” I looked down at the ground.

“Josh?”

“My boyfriend” I smiled.

“Oh, _Josh”_ Frank huffed out a laugh as he realised, “We could give you a ride to the hospital?” He tilted his head at me.

“Uh, I don’t want to be a hassle” I let out a nervous giggle, Frank shrugged.

“It’s no problem man, you’ve been through enough shit, it’s the least we could do” Frank gestured towards the car and started walking towards it, me following close behind.

I seen Gerard sitting in the car when I got closer, he smiled as I got into the back seat, Frank getting into the driver’s seat.

“Change of plan, we’re giving Tyler a ride to the hospital, Josh is getting discharged today” Frank smiled to Gerard as he started up the car, Gerard looked confused for a minute but then smiled and nodded as he realised what Frank was talking about.

“Are you excited?” Gerard smiled as he looked at me through the front mirror. A laugh erupted from me.

“I’m more nervous than excited” I giggled as I scratched the back of my head.

“Is he the one you wrote the song about?” Gerard tilted his head and Frank nudged him in the side, giving him a warning look.

“Sorry, Gerard doesn’t know when to shut up” Frank let out a nervous chuckle.

“Nah it’s okay. Yeah, he’s the one” I smiled briefly at Gerard then looked out the window, watching the buildings fly by in a blur.

“Ah” Gerard nodded, there was an air of awkwardness in the car.

“Thank you, by the way, for last week” I looked at both of them sadly.

“Dude, it was no problem, seriously” Frank made a random gesture with his hand, “You were innocent, we knew that” He smiled.

I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window again, watching the rain drops stream down the window, I felt my eyelids getting heavy, I let out a sigh and closed them, drifting off to sleep.

 

\---------------

 

 _“Tyler, Tyler hey”_ I snapped my eyes open as I felt someone shake me gentily, I must’ve felt asleep for the whole car ride, “We’re here” Gerard smiled as he shook me again, “Josh is waiting for you by the entrance” I rubbed my eyes and stepped out of the car, stretching.

I glanced around and my eyes landed on Josh sitting in a wheelchair by the entrance of the hospital, a nurse was waiting with him. I took a deep breath and walked over, Josh caught sight of me and I felt my heart warm as his eyes lit up and he smiled, giving a small wave. I walked up to him and pulled him in for a hug.

“Hey” I smiled into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist, “Is the chair necessary?” I joked as we broke apart.

“I missed you so much, Ty” Josh sighed happily as I nodded to the nurse and wheeled Josh towards the car, a look of confusion washed over him, “Who’re they?”

“Just a couple of friends, they’re giving us a ride home” I smiled as I got to the car, opening up the back of it and throwing Josh’s suitcase in.

“What’re we gonna do about this?” Josh laughed as he pointed at his wheelchair.

“Wanna just leave it here?” I shrugged, Josh let out a giggle and stood up, I let him lean on me as he opened the car door and got into the backseat, me following behind him.

“So this is Josh?” Frank smiled as he turned around from his seat, “I’m Frank, this is Gerard” He gestured towards Gerard and held out his hand to Josh.

“Nice to meet you” Josh returned the smile as he shook Frank’s hand, I tried not to giggle at how polite he was being.

“Wow what a gentleman” I rolled my eyes.

“Shut up” He giggled as he nudged me, erupting a laugh from me.

The ride home wasn’t as awkward as I expected, I still wanted to talk to Josh about the whole thing, like what happened that day, if he seen anyone ect. He was unusually happy for someone who almost died a week and a half ago, but I guess that’s just Josh.

“Home sweet home” Josh laughed as we entered his apartment, he left his suitcase by the door and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the couch. He fell backwards onto it and I landed on top of him, he wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

“I missed you so much” He breathed once we broke apart, I let out a giggle.

“Yeah you told me that already” I rolled my eyes as I planted a kiss to Josh’s cheek.

“Shut up” Josh laughed and pulled me back down for another kiss.

Our moment was cut off by my phone ringing, I sighed as I broke away from Josh, I leaned back so I was straddling him and took out my phone, answering it.

“Are you back yet? How’d it go?” Brendon sounded panicked.

“It was fine, Brendon. I’m in his room” I rolled my eyes and laughed, suddenly I felt a pair of hands snake their way under my shirt, I shot Josh a warning glare.

“Did Josh say anything about what happened?”

“Nah, I- _oh”_ A moan escaped my lips as Josh gripped my hips and pulled me down onto him, the friction making my jeans uncomfortably tight.

 _“Don’t do that”_ I half-heartedly snapped as I covered the phone with my hands, Josh smirked.

“Tyler?” I heard Brendon’s voice from the phone.

“Yeah I’m here” I said quickly, grabbing one of Josh’s hands so they wouldn’t roam any further.

“I said did he say anything about what happened? Witnesses? _Anything?”_ Brendon’s voice was laced with worry.

“Nah, I haven’t got the chance to ask, gotta go now bye!” I rushed and hung up the phone, looking down at Josh.

“You’re an asshole” I giggled as Josh pulled me in for another kiss.

Brendon’s question did intrigue me though, I was debating wether or not this was the right time to bring it up, maybe it was too soon.

“Hey, can we talk about what happened?” I blurted out, I figured I may as well get this over and done with.

“What?” Josh’s face turned to one of sadness.

“Well, I mean, you never told me what happened that day”

“I don’t know, I was in the apartment, must’ve passed out from the smoke” Josh shrugged, “C’mere” He pulled me towards him and planted kisses up my neck.

I didn’t put too much thought into it, I know Josh would never lie to me.

_Right?_

“Hey” Josh’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts, “What’s wrong?” He tilted his head.

I shrugged, looking down at Josh with a smile.

 _“Nothing, I’m fine”_ Josh got out from underneath me and stood up, heading for the kitchen area, I slumped down onto the couch, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

Things were finally back to normal.

 

 

**_***ALEX’S POV***_ **

 

“Hey, you okay?” Jack tilted his head at me as he sat down on the couch.

“Yeah” I smiled lazily and returned to watching the shitty TV show that was on.

I escaped from Zack’s apartment the day he hit me, I remember waking up on the floor and panicking as I ran out, leaving everything behind, so much for picking up my stuff. I had heard about the fire, and I knew who started it, but I was too terrified to say anything so I crashed at Jack’s apartment, the funny thing is his room is only two floors below Josh’s, so I had to be extra sneaky when coming and going. I felt so much guilt for not coming forward, but I knew if I did, Zack would make me pay. Jack mentioned something to me about a guy coming up to him on the day of the fire, apparently he asked him did he know Josh Dun, I knew it was Zack.

 

**But I was keeping my mouth shut for now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter might not be up till tomorrow idk, depends if this shitty headache I have goes away, stay tuned! ~


	22. I Know You're Not A Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for tonight I guess, enjoy ~

 

 

I woke up the next morning in Josh’s bed, I’d decided to stay over last night, he needed company after all the stuff that has happened.

Plus Alex still hasn’t turned up.

I cuddled into Josh’s chest and nudged him, he opened his eyes slowly, he was adorable when he was tired.

“What time is it?” Josh groaned, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer.

“11am” I giggled.

“You woke me at this time?” Josh feigned shock and I planted a kiss to his jaw.

“We should do something today” I looked up at Josh and he looked back in curiosity.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, technically we haven’t even been on a real date” I laughed.

“Well where do you wanna go?”

“There’s a coffee shop down the street”

 _“A coffee shop? How romantic”_ Josh laughed and rolled out of bed, standing up and stretching.

“Shut up, it’s cute” I giggled as I threw a pillow at him, he caught it a threw it back.

“Really? You wanna do this?” I laughed as I grabbed another, holding it above my head.

I was about to throw it but was cut off by Josh jumping back onto the bed and tackling me back down onto it, I burst into fits of laughter as he started tickling me.

“JOSH S-STOP YOU ASSHOLE” I wrestled with him, my phone started vibrating on the bedside table and Josh groaned at the loss of contact as I reached for it and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Your keyboard-thing arrived today” Brendon’s voice came from the phone, my eyes lit up and I bolted upright on the bed, almost headbutting Josh in the process.

“Really? You didn’t drop it did you?” I laughed down the phone.

“Tyler I’m not that bad” Brendon acted shocked.

“I’ll be right over, don’t touch it, you’ll end up breaking it or something” I giggled and hung up the phone, Josh looked at me with a tilted head.

“I’ll be back in like 2 minutes, promise” I kissed Josh quickly then gathered my clothes, pulling them on and heading for the door,

I walked out and practically ran to my room, swinging the door open and running in.

 _“I’ve never seen someone get so excited over a goddamn piano”_ Brendon laughed from the couch.

“Where is it?”

“Table, kitchen” Brendon said between bites of his breakfast.

I walked to the kitchen area and my eyes lit up as I seen the package lying on the table, I grabbed it and unwrapped it, taking the keyboard out and placing it down.

“So like, is it like a real piano, only smaller?” Brendon tilted his head at me as he walked into the kitchen area.

“Yeah, sure” I laughed and flipped the switch, turning it on, I pressed one of the keys and a giggle erupted from Brendon.

“Dude that’s so cool” He looked like an excited puppy.

“You’re such a kid” I laughed as I rolled my eyes, Brendon dropped my last keyboard by accident, effectively smashing it to pieces, I finally saved up enough money to order a new one, Brendon chipped in too.

I had been playing piano since I was a kid, when my mom bought me a toy keyboard for my 4th birthday I was the happiest kid alive, usually kids got excited over toy trucks or dolls, but I guess I always loved making music. I put the keyboard back into the box and picked it up, heading for the door.

“Josh” I smiled at Brendon as he looked at me in confusion, his face turned to one of realisation and he nodded.

“Wait! Can’t forget _this”_ Brendon smirked as he reached into one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a page, he walked over and handed it to me.

“Thanks man” I smiled as I took it off him, shoving it into my pocket. I walked out of the room, heading for Josh’s, I opened the door and was met with a very confused looking Josh standing in nothing but his boxers.

“What’s that?” He tilted his head at me. I walked over to the living room area and set the package down onto the coffee table, unwrapping it once again and taking out the keyboard, I placed it onto the table.

 _“Sick dude!”_ Josh’s eyes lit up and he sat down on the couch, I sat down beside him and pulled the coffee table closer.

“Yeah” I laughed as I switched it on, I took the page out of my pocket and handed it to Josh, he looked confused briefly but took it and inspected it.

I felt a wave of anxiety wash over me as Josh’s eyes scanned down the page, he looked back up at me with a soft smile, nodding as he handed it back to me.

 

I had wrote this while I was in hospital.

 

 

I took a deep breath and played.

 

 

_"I know you're not a liar_

_And I know you could set fire_

_This day_

_Go ahead and make me look away_

_Strike me down I am calling your lightening_

_Down from your dark hiding place_

_Go ahead and show me_

_Your face_

 

_Rain down_

_And destroy me_

_Rain down_

_And destroy me_

_Rain down_

 

_I mean no disrespect I am simply very perplexed_

_By your ways_

_Why won't you let us_

_Use your name?_

 

_Rain down_

_And destroy me_

_Rain down_

_And destroy me_

_Rain down"_

 

I drew out the last word, ending it with the piano, I sat back and took a breath, and looked at Josh. He looked shocked.

“Did yo-“ I started but was cut off by Josh leaping at me, wrapping his hands around the back of my neck and crashing his lips to mine, I felt like my heart was about to burst. We broke apart, breathless, Josh looked at me with hooded eyes.

“That was fucking beautiful” Josh breathed out and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

 

 ** _“I really love you, you know that right?”_** Josh looked at me and I my heart felt like it was being tore apart, but in a good way.

 

 ** _“I love you too”_** I smiled as Josh pulled me in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO BAD AT WRITING FLUFF IM SORRY
> 
>  
> 
> Ps - There might be smut in the next chapter, or maybe the one after it, idk yet bYE


	23. Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's light smut (kinda) at the end of this chapter and it continues into the next so yeah if you don't like that stuff I suggest you skip them ~

 

 

“Ready to go?” I smiled to Josh as I grabbed my jacket, pulling it on, he returned the smile with a nod.

We got up and headed out the door, we were going to the coffee shop, it wasn’t exactly romantic, but we didn’t mind. We headed for the elevator and stepped in, pressing the button for the ground floor. The doors closed and Josh leaned in, backing me up against the back wall of the elevator and started planting kisses up my neck.

“Someone could walk in” I laughed as I pushed Josh away, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, he pecked my lips.

“I missed this” Josh smiled and I felt my face heat up.

The elevator pinged and we walked out, heading out of the apartment, it was raining and I pulled my hood up. I felt a hand wrap around mine and I looked at Josh with a smirk.

“What are we, 12?” I giggled and a blush crept up Josh’s cheeks.

“Shut up” He bumped into me playfully as we walked down the street.

The coffee shop was about 20 minutes away, it was nearing evening and the sun was setting, the light shining through the buildings slightly as the streetlamps shone down onto our path, it was gorgeous. We kept walking, the rain was getting heavy now and we picked up the pace, we rounded the corner and the coffee shop came into sight. I crossed the road, hand still linked with Josh’s, and entered the shop. It was empty once again, apart from Frank and Gerard.

“Look who it is!” Gerard smiled as he came out from behind the counter and walked up to me, pulling me into a hug.

“Hey dude!” Frank waved from the same table he was last time I was here, comic book in hand yet again.

“Coffee?” Gerard laughed and I nodded, gesturing for Josh to follow me to the back, to the table I sat at before.

We sat down and I suddenly got a feeling of uneasiness, the last time I was here was the day of the fire, I remember being here without even knowing what was happening back at the apartment.

“Ty? You okay?” Josh smiled at me, I looked up and his face turned to one of realisation.

 _“Oh”_ Josh looked in thought for a minute, “So that’s how you know these guys” Josh laughed, I smiled and nodded, I guess he didn’t want to talk about that day.

“Feeling better?” Gerard smiled to Josh as he placed our coffees down onto the table.

“Yeah, thanks” Josh returned the smile, “I still have breathing therapy but other than that, I’m fine”

“You’re very lucky” Gerard giggled, earning a laugh from Josh.

“Oh, thanks by the way, you really helped Tyler out last week” Josh smiled.

“Hey, don’t mention it, it’s the least we could do” Gerard made a gesture with his hand then walked over, sitting down beside Frank.

“So...have you heard from Alex?” I hushed my voice as Josh took a sip of his coffee, I immediately regretted bringing it up as Josh’s face quickly turned to one of sadness.

“Nah, he changed his phone number” Josh sighed, looking down at his coffee. I reached over the table and linked my fingers with his.

“I’m sure he’s fine, J” I smiled, Josh returned it, but the look in his eyes made my heart sink.

“Hey” I heard Gerard’s voice from behind Josh, “I don’t know if you guys are into this kindof stuff but here” Gerard handed me a flyer, I took it and inspected it. There were big bold letters printed across the top:

 

**_“My Chemical Romance: Saturday 8pm”_ **

 

“My band’s playing, I don’t know if you guys are interested but It’d be cool to have you both there” Gerard scratched the back of his head.

“Sick!” Josh’s eyes lit up as he took the flyer out of my hand, his eyes scanned the flyer.

“I didn’t know you were in a band” I laughed and a giggle erupted from Gerard.

“Yeah I guess, I sing, Frank plays guitar and two of our friends are in it as well” He chuckled.

“Wanna go?” Josh looked at me, he looked like an excited kid.

“Yeah, sure” I smiled, Gerard nodded.

“Awesome! See you there” He waved as Frank stood up and they made their way for the door.

“This is gonna be so cool” Josh grinned, a giggle erupted from me.

“Yeah” I laughed and nodded, the concert wasn’t until Saturday, which was in two days, so I had plenty of time to buy new clothes for it.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

7:09pm

“Wanna head home?” I tilted my head at Josh as I showed him the time, he nodded.

“Sure”

 

We walked back up the streets, I was on the lookout for any stores that would be open at this time, I needed something to wear for Saturday. My eyes landed on a large store with bright lights outside, I pulled Josh by his sleeve towards it.

“I need something to wear for the concert” I said to Josh and he let out a groan.

“You have loads of clothes” Josh sighed and I rolled my eyes.

We walked into the shop and I instantly walked over to the shirts, grabbing them and heading for the changing rooms, Josh followed behind me, he looked like a huffy teen.

“You’re such a guy” I huffed out a laugh and Josh stuck his tongue out at me.

I opened the door of the changing room and stepped in, Josh waited outside it. The changing room was large with one giant mirror for a wall, luminescent lights lit up the whole room. I pulled off my jacket and t-shirt, pulling the new one on and inspecting myself in the mirror. I heard the door open behind me and Josh stepped in.

“You look _hot”_ Josh walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I made eye contact with him in the mirror.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’d rather see you without them though” Josh breathed as he planted kisses up my neck, he leaned into me and I felt something digging into me.

 _“Really?”_ I giggled as Josh’s hands snaked their way under my shirt and ran up my stomach.

“Shut up” A blush crept up his cheeks as he spun me around so I was facing him, he backed me up until I was against the mirror and he leaned in, sucking bruises into my neck.

“We can’t do this here” I giggled again, grabbing Josh’s hands that had now made their way to my belt, he let out a groan.

“C’mon” Josh linked his fingers with mine and made his way out of the changing rooms, we were almost out of the store when I stopped in my tracks.

“I haven’t payed for this” I hushed my voice.

Josh raised his eyebrow and smirked as pulled me out of the store, I looked at him in shock, expecting an alarm to go off, but nothing happened, Josh erupted in laughter as he pulled me further up the street, picking up his pace.

“I can’t believe you just did that” I giggled.

“Hey, you’re the one wearing the shirt” He smirked at me.

The rain was pouring down heavy onto the streets, we were practically running back to our apartment, Josh leading. We swerved to avoid the people passing by. Our apartment came into sight and we slowed down, walking in casually and heading for the elevator, we stepped in and pressed the button for the top floor. As soon as the doors closed Josh was up against me, he kissed me, it was deep but rough, I moaned into his mouth. The elevator pinged and we broke apart, heading straight for Josh’s apartment, he swung open the door, I closed it behind me and Josh pinned me up against it. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, he started carrying me towards his bedroom, opening the door and practically throwing me down onto the bed. Josh pulled his shirt off and crawled on top of me, tugging at my shirt, I leaned up a bit and pulled it off, Josh looked at me, his eyes were dark.

 

“You _sure_ you wanna do this?”

 

_“Yeah”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy


	24. I Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooo a giant thank you to the amazing and talented Mobiuus for helping me with this chapter, I suggest you check out their works, they're fantastic. Also follow their Tumblr ok ~
> 
> Ps - There's hella heavy smut in this lmao so yeah if you don't like that kinda stuff you should probably skip this chapter ~

_*****THIRD PERSON POV***** _  


 

“You _sure_ you wanna do this?” Josh spoke in a low tone, looking at Tyler with a curious expression.

 

_“Yeah”_ Tyler breathed out, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

Josh nodded once, his hands trailing down Tyler’s stomach and stopping at his hips. He began rubbing circles into them as he sucked bruises into Tyler’s neck. Tyler moaned, tilting his head to give Josh better access. Tyler’s hand made its way to Josh’s hair, threading it through with soft tugs here and there, as Josh moved his way down towards Tyler’s collarbone. Tyler reached down and fumbled with his belt for a minute before taking it off. He unbuttoned his jeans and Josh sat up, reaching for and pulling them off slowly, discarding them on the floor.

 

“Fuck, Ty” Josh let out a shaky breath, Tyler’s face going hot as Josh’s eyes roamed over him.

 

Josh stood up from the bed, unbuttoning his jeans slowly. He grinned at Tyler, pulling them down and stepping out of them before climbing back on top of him. Josh went back to Tyler’s neck, pulling moans from him when he began traveling down his body. Josh moved further, licking a trail past Tyler’s navel before stopping at the waistband of his boxers. Tyler looked down at him,  throwing his head back into the pillow in anticipation. Josh smirked, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Tyler’s boxers,  pulling them down slowly. Tyler flushed as his cock was exposed;  his heart pounding in his ears as Josh lowered his head, licking his way up from the base of Tyler’s cock. Giving a strangled moan, Tyler gripped the sheets, bucking his hips up towards Josh. He bit back a moan as Josh swallowed around him, his hand curling around the base of Tyler’s cock. As he took Tyler further into his mouth, Josh glanced up and made eye contact as he withdrew his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head of Tyler’s cock, his lips red and swollen.

 

“Fuck, _Josh-”_ Tyler moaned, gripping the sheets harder, his knuckles turning white.

 

Josh climbed back up Tyler and wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a heated kiss. Tyler moaned into his mouth as the friction between their bodies made his cock harder.

 

“Wait-” Josh breathed once they broke apart. He stood up off the bed and walked over to the bedside table. Tyler stroked himself absentmindedly, waiting for Josh to return. 

When he did, Josh climbed back overtop of Tyler, holding a condom and what was assumed to be lube.

 

Josh set the condom down on the bed and popped the cap off the bottle. He leaned down and sucked more bruises into Tyler’s neck as he squirted some of the lube onto his fingers, using his other hand to coat them. His fingers ghosted down Tyler’s body, trailing down his stomach. Josh sat up and moved down, positioning himself between Tyler’s legs.

 

_“Ready?”_ Josh’s voice was hoarse.

 

“Yeah” Tyler whimpered needily, Josh nodded and put one hand on Tyler’s hip as his other hand trailed down Tyler’s ass.

 

He rubbed circles into Tyler’s hip as he pressed one finger in, Tyler’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“Is that okay?” Josh leaned down a trailed kisses down Tyler’s stomach.

 

Tyler could only nod, panting softly as he continued to white knuckle the sheets. 

 

“Another?” Josh whispered as he looked up at him.

 

Tyler let out an incoherent sound, nodding desperately. Josh added another finger, moving them in and out of Tyler slowly; he made a strangled noise and pushed down onto Josh’s fingers. Josh sucked bruises down Tyler’s stomach to his hips as he moved his fingers faster.

 

“Josh-” Tyler moaned, and Josh felt his own cock twitch.

 

He added another finger as he climbed back up Tyler, kissing him heatedly. Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh’s waist and the friction caused Josh to involuntarily moan into the others mouth. Josh curled his fingers upwards causing heat to pulsate through Tyler’s body, making him cry out.

 

_“Fuck! Right there!”_ Tyler pleaded as they broke apart, Josh rested his forehead against Tyler’s, he was breathless.

 

Josh sucked on the side of Tyler’s neck as he withdrew his fingers, he sat up and reached for the condom. He tore the packet open, throwing it on the floor and rolled the condom on slowly. Tyler reached down and stroked himself, watching as Josh grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his palm, slicking himself up. He placed a hand on Tyler’s hip, using the other to guide himself into Tyler’s tight heat. 

 

“You okay?” Josh looked at Tyler as he pushed in; Tyler squirmed a little under Josh, but nodded nonetheless.

 

Josh placed his other hand on Tyler’s hip as he pushed himself all the way in until his own hips met Tyler’s. Tyler let out a moan as he wrapped his legs around Josh’s waist again, pulling him closer. Josh leaned down and kissed Tyler roughly as he picked up a slow rhythm. Tyler ran his hands down Josh’s back, his nails trailing lightly.

 

“Shit, _Tyler-”_  Josh moaned as he sucked on Tyler’s lip, Tyler let out a strangled noise as he picked up the pace.

 

The sound of Josh’s hips snapping against Tyler’s filled the room, a sheen of sweat covered Josh’s body as he leaned back, gripping Tyler’s hips tightly.

 

_“H-Harder.”_ Tyler begged, panting, trailing his fingernails down Josh’s arms.

 

Josh complied, practically bruising Tyler’s hips as he slammed into him. Tyler threw his head back and gripped the sheets once again with his hand, his other trailing down to stroke himself. Josh lifted Tyler’s legs up a little, angling deeper into him. Tyler clenched around Josh and let out a loud moan.

 

“There?” Josh breathed out, keeping a fast and steady rhythm.

 

“Yeah, fuck, yeah” Tyler let out a string of words as he latched his hand onto Josh’s upper arm, digging his fingernails into him while using the other hand to stroke himself faster. Josh felt his cock twitch at the sight of Tyler.

 

“So pretty, Ty” Josh leaned down and kissed Tyler needily, wrapping his hand around Tyler’s cock. 

Tyler felt heat boil up in the pit of his stomach as Josh began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Tyler ran his fingernails down Josh’s back, trying his best to avoid drawing blood. 

 

“Don’t hold back, Ty. _I like the pain.”_ Josh groaned quietly, leaning into the sting of Tyler’s fingernails. 

Ripping a low, breathy moan from Josh, Tyler raked his nails up his back and over his shoulders, successfully drawing lines of blood; Josh was panting heavily, his pace rough and frantic. 

 

“Josh-” Tyler buried his head into Josh’s shoulder, he could feel Josh’s heavy breath on his ear, “I’m close-”

 

Josh let out an almost animalistic growl into Tyler’s ear, **“Come for me, baby.”**

 

Tyler’s eyes went wide at Josh’s words and he threw his head back into the pillow, scraping his fingernails down Josh’s back as he came in hot, white spurts over Josh’s hand. Josh let out a moan and stroked Tyler through it, his thrusts becoming more erratic.

 

“Almost there- fuck-” Josh’s pants grew louder as he lifted Tyler’s legs up once more; thrusting as hard as he could. Tyler ground down onto Josh, quickly sending him over the edge. 

 

Josh collapsed on top of Tyler, a loud whimper-like sound escaping his lips as he started to come down from his high. 

 

Josh let out a sigh as he rested his forehead against Tyler’s, they stared at each other for a second before Josh leaned in, kissing Tyler softly. Josh rolled off Tyler, lying beside him on the bed; they both stared at the ceiling.

 

“Wow.” Tyler breathed out, he glanced over at Josh; they were both sweaty and breathless.

 

Josh hummed in agreement, running his hands through his hair.

 

“That was...awesome.” Tyler huffed out a laugh, earning a giggle from Josh.

 

“Awesome? _Really?”_ Josh rolled his eyes as he turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow, he ran his fingers down Tyler’s chest.

 

“Shut up-” Tyler giggled, pausing in thought for a minute before looking at Josh with a curious expression, “The... _pain thing?”_ He smirked at Josh.

 

Josh’s face flushed red. “What? _I like it,_ shut up.” 

 

“No it’s cool, I just never knew you were into that stuff.” Tyler shrugged, his chest faltering slightly as Josh’s fingers danced over his skin.

 

“What about you?” Josh looked down at Tyler.

 

“What?”

 

“What are you... _into?”_ Josh raised an eyebrow, smirking.

 

“I don’t know-” Tyler mumbled, his face going red.

 

“You can tell me, I won’t be weirded out.” Josh spoke softly, Tyler looked at him in thought for a minute.

 

_“ikindalikedirtytalkiguess”_ Tyler mumbled quickly, covering his face with his hands. A smirk broke out across Josh’s face.

 

_“Really?”_ Josh raised his eyebrows, feigning shock.

 

“Shut up.” Tyler looked at Josh through the gaps in his fingers, giggling.

 

“Nah it’s cool, you just seemed _too innocent,_ I guess.” Josh smirked.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Tyler rolled his eyes, “Now go to sleep.” He smiled as he pecked Josh on the lips.

 

He rolled over on his side so he was facing Josh, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

 

_“Night, Ty”_ Josh breathed as he wrapped his arms around Tyler, pulling him in close, Tyler let out a happy sigh.

 

_ “Night, J” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be up tomorrow, stay tuned! :) ~


	25. Witnesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is hella short oops, next chapter should be up soon ~

I woke up the next morning feeling...sore. I rubbed my eyes and glanced over at Josh, he had scratches on his back, a smirk broke out onto my face. I sat upright and poked Josh, he stirred but waved my hand away. I poked him again and he rolled over, facing me.

 

_“Seriously?”_ Josh yawned, rubbing his face.

 

“It’s 2pm” I rolled my eyes, I was about to get out of the bed when I realised I had no clean clothes to change into. I looked at Josh and gestured towards my clothes discarded on the floor.

 

“Top drawer” Josh smirked at me, I stood up and made my way for the drawer, opening it and pulling out a clean pair of boxers, I pulled them on and looked over at Josh, he was staring at me.

 

“Enjoying the show?” I huffed out a laugh as I walked over to his wardrobe, grabbing a pair of sweats and pulling them on. A blush crept up his cheeks.

Josh sat upright on the bed, wincing a little, he rubbed his shoulder where there were scratch marks littered down them.

 

“Sorry” I giggled, he smirked and stood up, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

 

“S’okay” He laughed, pulling me in for a kiss.

Suddenly I heard a rapid knock at the door, Josh and I looked at each other in thought.

 

“You should probably put some clothes on” I giggled, gesturing towards Josh who was still completely naked.

I walked out of the bedroom and made my way towards the door, I opened the door slowly and there stood a very impatient looking Brendon.

 

_“You’ll never guess what the fuck just happened”_ Brendon pushed past me, walking into the apartment, he paced back and forth.

 

“What? What happened?” I closed the door, looking at Brendon with a tilted head.

 

“Wait, _is Josh here?”_ Brendon hushed his voice, walking closer to me so I could hear him.

 

“Uh...yeah, he’s getting changed” I gestured towards the bedroom door, Brendon paused in thought for a minute.

 

“C’mon” Brendon grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, swinging it open and pulling me out into the hallway.

 

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” I crossed my arms, the hallway was freezing and I wasn’t wearing a shirt. Brendon rubbed his face then ran his hand through his hair.

 

**“I saw Alex”** Brendon blurted out, looking down the hallway to make sure no-one heard.

 

“What?” I looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“I fucking saw _Alex,_ Tyler. _Alex!”_ Brendon looked panicked.

 

“Where?!”

 

“The lobby”

 

“What was he doing here?”

 

“How the fuck would I know, I think he’s _staying here”_ Brendon ruffled his hair again.

 

“Why would he stay here?”

 

“Goddamn it Tyler _you’re missing the point!”_ Brendon snapped, “Y’know those _“witnesses”_ the police mentioned?” Brendon made air quotations, I looked at him in thought for a second before realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.

 

 

Oh shit.

 

 

“What if he set you up? Huh?” Brendon scratched his head.

 

“He..wouldn’t do that..” I didn’t even sound convincing.

 

_“Really? Alex kissed Josh, then the very same day, a fire starts?”_ Brendon looked at me in disbelief, I felt my heart sink.

 

“I need to tell Josh” I turned around but I felt a hand latch onto my arm and pull me back.

 

“No! We can’t”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just, bear with me Tyler,we can’t tell him, not until we find out where Alex was that day” Brendon looked at me sympathetically.

 

 

I paused in thought.

 

 

I had to tell Josh.

 

 

_ I had to. _

 

 

But...Brendon was right.

 

 

“Okay” I sighed, I felt horrible for going behind Josh’s back like this, but I needed answers.

 

I heard a door open and I jumped, Josh stood there by the doorway with a puzzled expression.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” He tilted his head. Brendon and I exchanged glances.

 

“Nah, I was just asking Brendon if he wanted to come to the concert with us” I smiled, throwing a warning look at Brendon, he paused for a moment but soon broke out into a smile.

 

“Yeah” He smiled at Josh and I.

 

“Awesome! It’s at 8, so be ready” I smiled fakely at Brendon before walking back into the apartment.

 

“Oh uh, Tyler?” I turned around, Brendon was smirking.

 

_ “Try to keep it down next time, yeah? I’m pretty sure the whole apartment heard you” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo0o0oo spooky


	26. I'm Not Okay

“Does this look okay?” I turned to look at Josh who was sitting on my bed, he was scrolling through his phone.

 

“Yeah” He muttered, still looking at his phone.

 

“Are you even listening?” I laughed as I turned back to the mirror, fixing my hair. Josh hummed in agreement and I rolled my eyes.

 

It was Saturday, _7:30pm_ , the concert was in half an hour, to be honest I was pretty excited to see what kind of music Gerard made. I sat beside Josh on the bed, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, a giggle erupted from me as he ran his hands under my shirt up my stomach.

 

_“Really?”_ I rolled my eyes as Josh reached for my belt.

 

“You look hot, shut up” He laughed, I reached down and grabbed his hand.

 

_“We’re going to be late”_ I smirked as I climbed off Josh, he let out a groan of frustration.

 

I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on, checking myself in the mirror one last time before walking out of my bedroom, Josh following behind.

 

“Ready to go?” Brendon smiled as he grabbed his car keys from the coffee table.

 

“Yeah” I nodded, tonight was going to be awesome.

  
  
  


**_ ***ALEX’S POV*** _ **

 

“Are you sure Frank’s okay with me going?” I tilted my head at Jack as I grabbed my jacket, pulling it on.

 

“Totally dude, the more the merrier” He shrugged.

 

“I don’t know them though”

 

“Dude it’s a concert, not a family dinner” Jack laughed, he pulled out his phone and checked the time.

 

_ 7:50pm _

 

“Ready to go?” Jack tilted his phone at me, I looked at the time and nodded.

 

“Yeah” I smiled, tonight was going to be awesome.

 

 

 

**_ ***TYLER’S POV*** _ **

 

We arrived at quarter to 8, it was already pretty crowded. They were playing in a bar, it had a big stage at the back, the bar was along the side and it had a lounge area on the other side. It was dark and the stage was the only thing illuminating the room. Brendon, Josh and I made our way towards the bar, Brendon sat down on the barstool and shouted for the bartender.

 

“What do you guys want?” Brendon turned to us, I usually didn’t drink, but after everything that happened in the past month I felt like I needed one.

 

“Vodka and coke” Josh piped up from behind me.

 

“I’ll have the same” I smiled.

 

“And a Manhattan for me” Brendon smiled to the bartender, she returned the smile before going about making our drinks.

 

_“Manhattan? Dude you’re so gay”_ I laughed, Brendon rolled his eyes.

 

“Shut up, I drink for the taste” He raised an eyebrow before taking the drinks from the bartender. He gestured towards the lounge area and made his way over, Josh and I followed behind.

 

We sat down on the beanbag-like chairs, Brendon set the drinks on the circular table and I took mine. I took a sip and my throat burned, the drink was mostly vodka. More people were crowding into the bar, suddenly I heard a voice on the stage.

 

“Now playing for you tonight, please welcome, My Chemical Romance!” A man chirped happily into the microphone, the whole bar erupted in cheers as Gerard, Frank and three others walked onto the stage. Gerard walked up to the microhpone, he tapped it before speaking:

 

“Hi, we’re My Chemical Romance, this one’s called I’m Not Okay” He smiled, earning cheers from the crowd.

 

Suddenly an upbeat guitar started playing, then Gerard opened his mouth and sang. My jaw dropped.

 

_ “Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say. _

_ I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way. _

_ For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, _

_ Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor? _

 

_ I'm not okay _

_ I'm not okay _

_ I'm not okay _

_ You wear me out” _

 

This was a completely different side to Gerard, his voice was so raw, his stage presence was confident, the quiet, shy man that I knew had dissapeared. He continued on with the verses and the crowd was electric, a mosh-pit had broke out in the center, it was crazy.

 

I was onto my fourth drink and felt more than tipsy, they were playing a song called “Teenagers” now, it was pretty catchy, the crowd were still amplified, jumping about and screaming the lyrics. I had re-positioned myself earlier so I was now sitting on Josh’s lap, Brendon was off somewhere in the crowd. I downed the last of my drink and went back to kissing Josh, I always got like this when I was drunk.

 

“We should dance” I slurred once we broke apart, his eyes were red from the alcohol.

 

“I can’t dance though” Josh laughed/

 

“Neither can I” I giggled as I stood up and grabbed Josh’s hand, pulling him up from the chair and heading towards the crowd. I found Brendon through the mass of people, he was dancing with some random guy. Another mosh-pit broke out and I dragged Josh into the middle of it, we got knocked about in the crowd, but it was pretty fun. My eyes scanned around the crowd as I jumped about, I didn’t recognise anyone else apart from Brendon and Josh, my eyes landed on a familiar figure by the bar…

 

 

** Alex?! **

 

 

I felt my stomach drop and I instantly stopped dancing, Josh looked at me in worry.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Josh leaned in to me, I snapped out of my daydream and smiled.

 

“Nothing” My eyes followed Alex, he was heading for the bathrooms, I don’t know if it was anger or the alcohol, but I felt the urge to confront him.

 

“I’ll be back in a minute” I smiled sweetly at Josh, I pulled him in for a kiss before making my way through the crowd, heading for the bathrooms.

 

I pushed through the sea of people before finally getting to the bathroom, I took a deep breath and opened the door, there were 5 cubicles and Alex was standing by the sinks, fixing himself in the mirror.

 

I suddenly got a sick, angry feeling in the pit of my stomach. I walked towards him, Alex looked around at me but before he could say anything I had him by his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. I looked him straight in the eyes.

 

 

**_ “You’ve got some explaining to do” _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler pls n0


	27. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday, been kinda busy, well anyways enjoy ~

 

**_ “You’ve got some explaining to do” _ **

  
  
  


 

Alex looked at me with wide eyes, squirming a little under my grip on his shirt. I’ve never been violent in my entire life, but I guess the alcohol was having an effect on me.

 

“You set me up” I growled into his face, tightening my grip on his shirt.

 

“W-What are you talking about?” He furrowed his eyebrows, reaching his hand up to my arm as he tried to push me away.

 

“Don’t give me that fucking bullshit” I spat at him, _“I almost went to jail because of you”_

 

“I didn’t do anything!” He looked at me, I let go of him but stood my ground.

 

“Tyler _please_ just listen” Alex started, holding his hand out, “I heard about the fire, okay? I didn’t start it, _I swear”_ He ran his hand through his hair.

 

“I’m not talking about that, I’m talking about the witness who almost got me fucking sent to prison” I clenched my fists, taking a step towards Alex.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He looked up at me in confusion.

 

“I said don’t give me that bullshit” I shouted as I grabbed his shirt once again, pinning him up against the wall.

 

“Alex?” An unknown voice came from behind me, I swung around and a tall man was walking towards us.

 

“Get the fuck away from him!” He grabbed my shirt and pulled me away, “What’s going on? Are you okay?” He put his hand on Alex’s shoulder, looking at him in worry.

 

“Tyler I told you I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Alex snapped at me, the man looked at both of us in confusion.

 

“It’s the perfect plan though, isn’t it?” I huffed out a laugh, “Start a fire, get me sent to prison, you and Josh live happily ever after, right?” 

 

“Um, _Alex didn’t start the fire”_ The man stepped between us, looking at me. 

 

“Jack don’t-” Alex grabbed his shirt but Jack pushed him back.

 

“What’re you talking about?” I tilted my head at him.

 

“C’mon, you really think Alex would start a fire? Besides, I think I know who done it” Jack scratched his head, I kept silent, nodding for him to go on, “Well, this guy came up to me on the day of the fire, he asked me which room Josh lived in” Jack looked back at Alex who was frozen in place, “I think he was the one who started it”

  
  


My heart dropped into my stomach. 

 

Somebody visited Josh the day of the fire? 

 

_He didn’t even tell me?_

  
  


“Who was it? What did he look like?” I looked at the both of them.

 

“Jack let’s go” Alex grabbed Jack’s shirt once more, but I held my hand out, my mind was scrambling.

  
  


Alex knew something.

  
  


“Who was it.” My eyes grew dark as I looked at him, he looked down at the floor.

 

“Alex?” Jack looked around at him, curious expression plastered on his face, “You told me you didn’t know, right?”

 

Alex looked up at both of us, he was practically shaking, I wasn’t prepared for what happened next.

  
  


He burst into tears.

  
  


“I’m sorry” Alex wailed as he sank to the floor, leaning against the wall. Jack and I exchanged a wide-eyed look before Jack kneeled down beside him, looking at him in fear.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Jack shook his shoulder gently.

 

I watched on in shock as Alex covered his face with his hands, sobbing violently.

 

_“I-I’m sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry”_ He repeated over and over like a mantra.

 

“Alex what’s wrong?!” Jack raised his voice, Alex removed his head from his hands and looked up at us with tears streaming down his face.

 

**“I-I know wh-who started the f-fire”** He sobbed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. 

 

Jack and I looked at each other, I felt my stomach twist.

 

“Alex. Who started the fire?” My voice was low, I took a step forward.

 

 

Alex looked down at his hands, I felt sick at what he said next.

 

 

  
  
**_ “Zack” _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such TRASH


	28. Dork

My mind went into overdrive. My throat felt like there was something lodged in it, rendering me unable to speak. My stomach was twisted in ways that I felt like I was going to throw up.

 

Zack.

 

Of course it was Zack.

 

How could I have been so stupid?!

 

But wait....

 

That means...

 

"Jack...you said someone asked you about Josh the day of the fire" I spoke softly, my voice trembling.

 

Jack looked at the floor in thought, his mind piecing everything together. He looked up at me, realisation painted onto his face.

 

"Oh..." He breathed out, glancing at Alex momentarily.

 

"I'm so sorry" Alex buried his face in his hands, bringing his knees up to his chest.

 

"No, don't. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" I scratched the back of my head, looking at Alex sympathetically.

 

"Why didn't Josh tell you?" Jack looked up at me expectantly, I felt a twinge in my heart.

 

"I...I don't know..." I leaned on the sink, rubbing my hands down my face.

 

Why didn't Josh tell me?

 

Why didn't he tell the police about Zack?

 

Did he plan this?

 

Did he want me to go to prison so he could finally be with Alex?

 

Did he set me up?

 

"Tyler" Alex interrupted my rabid thoughts, "I know what you're thinking, Josh wouldn't do that to you, there's gotta be something deeper behind all this"

 

I nodded solemnly, rubbing the side of my head, all of this was giving me a migraine.

 

"Where is Josh?" Jack glanced at Alex and I.

 

"He's at the bar" I gestured towards the bathroom door, "We can't confront him yet, let me talk to him first?" I looked at Jack and Alex.

 

"Of course" Alex nodded. Jack stood up, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling him up with him.

 

"I'm really sorry for earlier" I looked down at the floor. I was about to open my mouth to speak again but suddenly Alex grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hesitated in shock for a moment before wrapping my arms around him.

 

"It's okay, I shouldn't have disappeared, I should've told you guys what I knew" Alex sighed into my shoulder.

 

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" I tilted my head. Alex smiled and linked his arm with Jack's.

 

"I'm staying with this jackass" Alex huffed out a laugh as he gestured his head towards Jack, Jack looked at Alex in pretend shock.

 

"Hey, you live in my apartment complex don't you?" I smiled, Jack nodded.

 

"Yeah, I think your friend saw me in the lobby, he stared at me like I'd just grown 10 heads" Alex laughed and a nervous chuckle erupted from me.

 

"Yeah...sorry about that" I scratched the back of my head.

 

The light hearted moment was cut short by the bathroom door opening, I turned around and noticed a random guy walk in, he looked suspiciously at us before disappearing into one of the cubicles.

 

"We should probably go" Jack smiled, I held my hand out.

 

"Wait, I should probably leave first, distract Josh so you guys can leave without anymore trouble" I glanced at them, they exchanged looks before turning back to me and nodding.

 

I turned on my heel and made my way for the door. I waved one last small goodbye to the two before opening the door and walking back to the crowd. Gerard's band was still playing and I felt bad for leaving early but I needed to get Josh out of here before he caught sight of Alex. I made my way through the sea of people before finding Josh, dancing with Brendon.

 

"Heyyy! Tyler!" Josh slurred, he must've drank some more, "Where you been babe?" He pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

 

"Just went to get another drink" I smiled as Josh planted a kiss to my lips.

 

I needed an excuse to leave before Josh found out where I really was.

 

"Hey, can we go?" I whispered into Josh's ear, the music had been kicked up a notch volume wise so I couldn't really hear anything.

 

"Aww whyy?' Josh pouted at me, his eyes were bloodshot from drinking so much.

 

I needed an excuse, quick.

 

"You'll find out" I whispered into his ear, running my hand down to his belt and tugging at it.

 

Goddamn it.

 

"Lead the way" Josh raised an eyebrow at me, a smirk dancing across his face.

 

I tapped Brendon on the shoulder, he tore his eyes away from the stage and looked at me, he was pretty drunk.

 

"Give me your car keys" I shouted over the music.

 

"Tyler you've been drinking" Brendon looked at me in shock.

 

"I'm not driving, and neither are you. I'm taking them so you don't drive your car into a lamp post, you've had way too much to drink" I rolled my eyes. 

 

Brendon pouted but reached into his pocket and grabbed his car keys, handing them to me with a huff.

 

"How am I supposed to get home?" 

 

"Get a cab" I laughed, he paused in thought before nodding.

 

I pocketed the keys and linked my fingers with Josh's, leading him through the crowd and towards the exit. We made it outside and the cool air breezed over me, I shivered, Josh looked at me before taking his jacket off and handing it to me.

 

"Wow, even when you're drunk you're still a gentleman" I laughed as I rolled my eyes, the alcohol was wearing off me now, but I still felt tipsy.

 

"How are we gonna get home?" Josh looked at me expectantly.

 

"Cab?" 

 

"Where are they?" 

 

I looked around the street and sure enough, there were no cabs in sight. I grabbed Josh's hand and with much reluctance started the walk back to our apartment. Josh let out a groan and started dragging his feet.

 

"What are you, a kid?" I snapped, he looked at me like a sad puppy.

 

"My feet hurt" He looked down at the floor.

 

I stopped and looked at Josh, he was such a stroppy teen sometimes. I pulled out my phone and opened my browser, searching for cab numbers, apparently that genius thought never crossed my mind earlier. I typed one of the numbers from the internet into my phone and pressed call, holding the phone up to my ear expectantly. To my delight, someone answered. 

 

"We have to wait here, a cab is coming for us" I looked at Josh once I told the driver my whereabouts, hanging up the phone and shoving it into my pocket.

 

"How long do we have to wait?" Josh leaned against a car that was parked on the sidewalk, swaying a little.

 

"10 minutes, or would you rather walk?" I rolled my eyes, Josh motioned for me to come over to him.

 

"What?" I smiled as he pulled me into him once I got close enough. He started kissing the side of my neck.

 

"You're really cute" He spoke slowly, the alcohol was clearly working its magic.

 

"Dork" I laughed, my stomach faltering a bit as Josh's fingers ran down it.

 

"Nah I mean like...you're really cute, you're so so cute and I...I love you so much" Josh looked into my eyes.

 

"You're so drunk" I threw my head back in laughter, "But yeah, I guess I love you too" 

 

"Do you want kids someday?" Josh slurred and I almost choked on my spit.

 

"Slow down, damn" I raised an eyebrow, Josh went back to kissing my neck.

 

"Yeah but like, I mean- imagine like two little mini Tyler's running about our house, we could take them to the park, cry on their first day of school, raise them" Josh looked back up at me and I felt my heart swell a little.

 

"Dude they won't even look like us, in case you haven't figured out, guys can't get pregnant" I huffed out a laugh, Josh rolled his eyes.

 

"Shut up I knew that" 

 

"Of course" I smirked, I looked over and saw the cab pull onto the sidewalk. I pulled Josh from his leaning position on the car and walked towards the cab, pulling the door open and pushing Josh into the backseat, I followed behind. The cab driver nodded once I told him my address, typing it into the GPS. Once the car started up I was caught off guard by Josh snaking his hand up my thigh.

 

"What're you doing?" I whispered harshly as I slapped Josh's hand away, trying to keep my voice low so as to not draw attention from the cab driver.

 

"You look really fucking hot right now" Josh whispered into my ear and I felt my jeans tighten at his words.

 

Goddamn this dirty talk kink.

 

"Wait until we get home" I placed a kiss to Josh's cheek. He leaned back in and I felt my breath hitch.

 

"I really wanna fuck you right now, you know that?" Josh planted a kiss under my ear, his hand applying pressure to the front of my jeans. 

 

"You realise there is someone literally 2 feet away from us" I whispered in panic, gesturing towards the cab driver. Josh smirked and removed his hand, sitting casually beside me, he took out his phone and started typing something.

 

 

Oh no.

 

 

_Beep Beep_

 

 

 

_**1 New**   **Message**_

 

 

 _Josh:_  Nudes pls?

 

 

 

A laugh erupted from me, startling the cab driver. I looked over at Josh and he was trying his best to hold in laughter, but caved, we both burst into fits, the cab driver looked at us through the mirror in confusion.

 

"You're such a dork" I breathed between fits of laughter.

 

Josh wiped the tears from his eyes before looking at me with a smirk.

 

"I'm _your_  dork though"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so goddamn cheesy sometimes throw me in the garbage pls


	29. Lovely

 

We arrived at the apartment and I payed the cab driver before stumbling out of the cab, pulling Josh along with me. We were almost at the elevator when I realised I needed to talk to Josh about Zack. My thoughts were all over the place.

 

_He's drunk...should I wait until tomorrow?_

 

_What if he lies to me?_

 

_Shut up Tyler he wouldn't lie._

 

_Or would he?_

 

"You okay?" Josh tilted his head at me as we stepped into the elevator, he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled into my neck.

 

_I had to say something._

 

_I had to._

 

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled.

 

_Damn it._

 

The elevator pinged and Josh suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me out and towards his room. He ignored my look of confusion and reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys and unlocking his door. He swung it open and pulled me into his room before closing the door with a deep breath.

 

"Josh?" I looked at him pensively.

 

"C'mere" Josh walked over to his bedroom, I followed behind him.

 

He walked over to his bedside drawer and opened it, ruffling about in it before producing a page.

 

"Read this" He mumbled as he thrust the page at my face.

 

I took the page from his hand. It was wrinkled and dog-eared, like someone had scrunched it up. There was hastily scribbled words decorating the thin piece of paper, I looked at Josh curiously before reading it:

  


**_"Lovely"_ **

 

 _You say things with your mouth_  
 _Cobwebs and flies come out_  
 _I hear a second voice behind your tongue somehow_  
 _Luckily I can read your mind_  
 _Flies and cobwebs unwind_  
 _They will not take you down_  
 _They will not cast you out._  
  
_Dear friend, here we are again pretending_  
 _To understand how you think your world is ending_  
 _Sending signals and red flags in waves_  
 _It's hard to tell the difference between blood and water these days_  
 _I'll pray that one day you see_  
 _The only difference between life and dying_  
 _Is one is trying, that's all we're called to do_  
 _So try to love me and I'll try to save you._  
  
_Won't you stay alive_  
 _I'll take you on a ride_  
 _I will make you believe you are lovely._  
  
_Your redemption won't grow stale_  
 _We are now just setting sail_  
 _On the seas of what we fear_  
 _Treason now is growing near to me_  
  
_I'm coming clean_  
 _God, hit me straight on._  
  
_Won't you stay alive_  
 _I'll take you on a ride_  
 _I will make you believe you are lovely._  
  
_Won't you stay alive_  
 _I'll take you on a ride_  
 _I will make you believe you are lovely._  
  
_You say things with your mouth, cobwebs and flies come out._  
 _I hear a second voice behind your tongue somehow_  
 _Lovely_  
 _I can read your mind_  
  
_Don't be gone_  


_You say things with your mouth, cobwebs and flies come out._

  
  
  


There were tears brimming my eyes by the time I read the last word, my hands were shaking.

 

"Did you- Did you write this?" I glanced up at Josh.

 

"I wrote it the day of the fire, after you walked in on Alex and I" Josh smiled, but his eyes were sad.

 

I felt a sudden pain in my chest, I knew Josh wasn't going to tell me about what really happened, why was he pretending everything was fine?

 

"Do you like it?" Josh spoke softly.

 

"Y-Yeah" My voice broke as I wiped my eyes.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He pulled me into a hug, looking down at me as I buried my face into his chest.

 

"Nothing" I sighed, "It's just really sweet" I smiled up at Josh, he returned it, his eyes squinting a little.

 

"I love you, Tyler" Josh wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, pulling me in for a kiss.

 

I didn't kiss him back. I stood there, almost lifeless, why was he pretending everything was fine?

 

Josh pulled away from me and looked at me with a pensive expression.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing" I half-smiled. I didn't know whether to bring it up tonight, Josh loved me, I knew that...but then why wasn't he telling me about Zack?

 

 

 

_Zack._

 

 

_Maybe If I spoke to Zack..._

 

 

_No. Tyler. God knows what he'll do._

 

 

_But then again...I need answers._

 

 

 

"Hey, coming to bed?" Josh's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as he started getting undressed, I let out a sigh, undressed myself and climbed into bed.

 

I lay on my side, staring at the wall, thinking. I felt a weight behind me and Josh's hand snaked around my waist, pulling me in closer to him. His hand trailed down my hip, he placed a kiss to the back of my neck and I turned around to face him.

 

"Night, Ty" Josh sighed happily as he pulled me closer to him, I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

 

"Night" I half heartedly smiled.

 

It was about 20 minutes later that I heard Josh's breathing even out, his chest rising and falling slowly.

 

 

 

I should probably sleep.

 

 

_I'll need my strength if I'm going to see Zack tomorrow._


	30. I'm Just Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh there's so many mistakes in this I wrote this at like 4am I apologise

I woke up tangled in Josh’s arms, I grabbed his arm and pulled it off from around me as gently as I could, trying not to wake him up. I rolled out of bed, stretching before gathering my clothes and pulling them on, they reeked of alcohol. 

 

“Ty?” Josh’s sleepy voice came from behind me as I was putting my shirt on, “Where you going?” He rubbed his eyes.

 

“I have to go” I smiled lazily at him, buttoning up my shirt and grabbing my shoes.

 

“Why?” He sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist as I sat on the edge of the bed, pulling my shoes on.

 

“I have a few things to do today” I sighed, he planted a kiss to the back of my neck.

 

“Okay, come back later though, wanna finish what I started last night” He laughed, a blush crept up my cheeks and I turned around, kneeling on the bed, I pulled Josh in for a kiss.

 

“What was that for?” Josh grinned once we broke apart.

 

“No reason” I smiled, I made my way for the bedroom door.

 

“Love you, Ty” Josh’s voice came from behind me before I walked out, I felt a pang in my heart, I gave a small wave before I shut the bedroom door, making my way to my room.

 

_ Yeah...right. _

 

\------

 

It was 4:30

 

I had been sitting on the couch for most of the day, Brendon was lying on the couch opposite me wearing sunglasses and a baggy hoody, he was pretty hungover.

 

“Are the sunglasses really necessary?” I smirked as he sunk further into the couch.

 

“I... _am dying”_ Brendon whimpered and I resisted the urge to laugh at him, “Turn the lights off”

 

“The lights aren’t even on, Brendon” A laugh erupted me as he let out a way too over the top groan. 

 

“Oh god” Brendon suddenly bolted upright, hand over his mouth, panicked expression plastered onto his face.  


 

_“Brendon. Don’t”_ I warned him, he jumped up for the couch and ran for the bathroom.

 

“Gross” I muttered to myself as the sound of gagging filled the apartment.

 

My phone vibrated on the coffee table, I picked it up and looked at the screen.

 

 

 

 

**_ 1 New Message _ **

  
  


_Josh:_ Are you okay? You seemed a little... _off_ today

 

I felt my chest tighten as I typed into my phone.

 

_Tyler_ : I’m fine.

 

_Josh:_ Did I do something wrong?

 

_Tyler:_ Nah

 

_Josh:_ Tyler…

 

_Tyler:_ Josh?

 

_Josh:_ Why are you being like this?

 

_Tyler:_ I’m just tired

 

 

 

 

I felt like such an asshole, but I needed to keep my distance from Josh for now.

 

Brendon appeared from the bathroom, sunglasses crooked and hair all disheveled, I huffed out a laugh.

 

“Shut up” Brendon groaned as he headed for his bedroom.

 

“You better not throw up in there or I swear to god” I looked at Brendon, he flipped me off and shut his bedroom door behind him.

 

I glanced at my phone, checking the time.

 

** 4:52 **

 

_ Now’s my chance. _

 

I grabbed a piece of paper from the coffee table and quickly scribbed a note onto it:

 

 

 

_ Going out to get some coffee, be back in a while _

_ \- Ty x _

 

 

I placed the note back down onto the coffee table and stood up, shoving my phone into my pocket and heading for the door. I opened it as quietly as I could, I closed it and pulled my hood up, heading for the elevator.

  
  


_ No going back now. _

 

I thought to myself as the elavtor pinged and started going down to the ground floor, I took a couple of deep breaths, contemplating what I was going to say. The elevator pinged and the doors opened, my stomach twisted.  


 

 

_ Oh shit. _

 

 

“Hey!” Jack smiled to me as I stepped out of the elevator, he pulled me in for a friendly hug.

 

“H-Hi” I stuttered out.

 

“Where you headed?”

 

“Just to get some food” I smiled, hoping I wasn’t acting too suspicious.

 

“Have you spoke to Josh yet?” Jack put bluntly.

 

“Oh, uh...yeah” I lied. I realised I didn’t know where Zack lived, so I decided to be sly.

 

“Hey, um...what apartment did Alex live in? I thought it’d be handy to know in case the police questioned me about Zack” I put on my best fake smile, Jack looked caught off guard for a moment before breaking into a grin.

 

“The _Greenhill Cityhouse Apartments_ , I think” Jack said slowly, trailing off the last few words. Jack seemed a little slow sometimes, I feel like I had to coax information out of him.

 

“Ah, okay” I smiled, “Listen, I gotta go, but I’ll catch you later yeah?” I gestured towards the exit.

 

“Yeah dude” Jack patted me on the shoulder before stepping in the elevator, giving me a small wave before the elevator doors shut.

 

_ Well that was easy. _

 

I walked out of the apartment complex, I knew where Zack’s apartment was, I’ve passed it a few times in the street. It was only a 10 minute walk thankfully, I picked up my pace. 

 

 

The sooner this was over the better.

 

 

\---

 

I rounded the corner and the apartment complex came into view, I felt anxiety well up in my stomach as I walked in, I looked around for someone who could tell me which room Zack lived in. My eyes landed on a pretty blonde haired girl walking down the stairs, I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

 

“Excuse me” I spoke shyly, she looked at me suspiciously, “Do you know which room Zack lives in?”

 

“Zack?” The girl tilted her head at me, she looked up to the ceiling in thought, “Oh! _Oh... Him.”_ She said solemnly.

 

“Yeah...him” I trailed off, it seems Zack must have a reputation around here.

 

“2nd floor, the room across from the elevator” The girl smiled, I returned it with a nod, heading for the elevator.

 

“Wait, what’s your name?” The girls voice came from behind me again, I looked at her in suprise for a second.

 

“Uh...Tyler, you?” I looked at her, feeling my face heat up.

 

_“Jenna”_ She grinned, her face suddenly turned to one of sadness, “Well, _Tyler,_ you don’t seem like the kinda guy to hang around with someone like Zack, be careful around him” She looked at me in thought.  


 

“Y-Yeah I will” I nodded quickly before turning on my heel and stepping into the elevator. I took a deep breath as I pressed Floor 2, I leaned back against the wall and ran my hands through my hair.

 

_ What am I doing. _

 

_ Why am I doing this. _

 

_ I’m so fucked. _

 

The elevator pinged and the doors opened, sure enough, there was a door straight across from where I was standing. I walked over to it, practically dragging my feet.

 

_ Here goes. _

 

I steeled myself and knocked on the door.

 

I heard footsteps then the door swung open, 

 

 

I froze.

 

“Alex?” Zack looked panicked but stopped in his tracks when he laid eyes on me.

 

He smirked.

 

_“Even better”_ His eyes scanned down my body as he leaned against the doorframe, “Tyler, right? Heard about the fire, totally sucks dude" His voice was laced with sarcasm and I could've swore he was holding back laughter.

 

I opened my mouth to speak but I felt like my throat had closed up, Zack grinned and stood back, gesturing into the apartment.

 

I slowly walked past him and into the apartment, he closed the door behind me and gave me a dark look, his grin turning into a snarl.

 

 

  
  
_ "So...Tyler. What brings you here? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo0o0o0ooooooh spooky


	31. So Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugguhuh sorry I didn't update last night my responsibilities kicked my ass anYWAY HERE HAVE THIS ENJOY ~

**_ *ALEX’S POV* _ **

 

I was sitting on the couch watching some shitty TV show, I've been on edge all day since Tyler said he would talk to Josh last night. 

 

 

 

_ I wonder why Josh didn't tell Tyler.  _

 

 

 

_ I wonder if Tyler told Josh where I am.  _

 

 

 

_ I wonder if Josh will go after Zack again. _

 

 

 

I sunk further into the couch with a sigh, none of this would've happened if I didn't show up at Josh's room the day that Zack hurt me. 

 

I heard the door open and I jumped, snapping my head around, Jack smiled at me as he closed the door behind him.

 

"Hey lex" Jack walked over and sat on the couch opposite me.

 

"I told you not to call me that" I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

 

"It's cute though, _like you"_ Jack smirked, I felt my face go warm.

 

Jack and I have been friends for a while, we met at the record store I work at when he walked up to me asking for an album recommendation, then he asked for my number. Josh has seen him around the store a few times but he has no idea that Jack lives just a few floors beneath him, i'm thankful for that. I noticed recently that Jack has been...flirting a lot more with me.

 

_ I dont mind. _

 

"Shut up, dork" I laughed again, playfully kicking him from across the couch.

 

Jack stood up and walked over to the kitchen area, he searched in the cupboard before pulling out a leaflet.

 

"Wanna stay in tonight? We can order some chinese food" Jack waved the leaflet, I shrugged.

 

"Yeah, cool"

 

Jack nodded before pulling out his phone. He placed the order and walked back over to the couch, sitting beside me this time. He looked confused, like he was trying to figure something out.

 

"What?" I looked at him, trying not to smile at how adorable his face was when he was thinking.

 

"I had something to tell you...but I can't remember what" Jack looked sheepishly at me, _"Oh! Yeah!"_ He clicked his fingers, "Tyler spoke to Josh"

 

I felt my heart sink.

 

"Oh...? Cool" I spoke almost inaudibly, "Did Josh say anything about what happened? About Zack?"

 

"Nah, Tyler was in a rush so he didn't really have time to explain" Jack shrugged.

 

"Oh" I turned my head back to the TV, showing a little too much interest, I didn't want to talk about this, I wouldn't be surprised if Josh showed up at the door soon. 

 

"Hey dude, it's okay, Zack won't get away with this" Jack slung his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in for a hug.

 

"I know" I sighed into Jack's chest.

 

I did know.

 

Jack made everything a little bit okay.

 

 

 

**_ *TYLER'S POV* _ **

 

_"So...Tyler. What brings you here?"_

  
  


I stared at Zack, he had an almost feral grin plastered across his face, his eyes were dark and empty, his fists were clenching and unclenching. I felt my mouth go dry and my stomach twist, he sat down on the run-down looking couch, gesturing towards the other couch with a smile.

 

I felt anger boil up in my stomach.

 

He almost killed us.

 

And he's acting like nothing happened?!

 

"Cat got your tongue?" Zack grinned at me, I was still standing in the same spot, rooted to the ground, I felt my fists clench.

 

"What happened on the day of the fire?" I blurted out, I immediately regretted saying it as Zack's face turned dark.

 

"What do you mean?" His voice was low.

 

_ No going back now. _

 

**_ Fuck it. _ **

 

"Why did you start the fire?" I suddenly felt a boost of confidence, I stared at Zack, not breaking eye contact. He huffed out a throaty laugh.

 

"Aw Ty c'mon, I thought you thought better of me" Zack rolled his eyes.

 

"Cut the bullshit, Zack" 

 

He seemed taken aback by my sudden over confidence.

 

"I didn't start the fire" Zack stood up and looked at me under his eyes.

 

"You expect me to believe that?" I crossed my arms.

 

"Look at you" Zack grinned, _"You're cute when you're angry"_ He took a step forward.

 

"I know about Josh" I spat at him, he looked at me in shock.

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah, I know you visited him on the day of the fire" I shuffled my feet awkwardly on the spot.

 

"Yeah I did, so what?" Zack looked at me angrily, making a gesture with his hand.

 

"Well why were you there?" I tilted my head.

 

Zack looked at me in thought before his grin turned into a sly smirk.

 

"Oh, Tyler" Zack sighed, "I can't believe Josh didn't tell you, well, he wouldn't have anyway. It was _his_ plan afterall" 

 

I felt my heart drop.

 

"W-What plan?" I stuttered, I felt my hands start to shake.

 

_"Well you didn't think Josh really loved you, did you? The fire was his getaway plan, get you out of the picture so he and Alex could finally have their perfect little ending"_ Zack huffed out a laugh, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

 

"You're l-lying..." I spoke softly.

 

"Oh, Tyler, I wish I was" Zack looked solemnly at the floor, but there was something behind his face, he was hiding something.

 

 

 

_ He's lying Tyler. _

 

 

 

_ Don't trust him. _

 

 

 

_ He knows this will destroy you. _

 

 

 

**_ Don't. Trust. Him. _ **

 

 

 

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR" I shouted, hate boiling up in my stomach.

 

Zack took a step towards me.

 

"C'mon Ty, you have to get over him, you can find someone better" Zack smirked.

 

"Get the fuck away from me" I growled as he took another step.

 

"Josh didn't fucking love you, yeah I started the fire, but Josh wanted me to, no, he _begged_ me to, he knew you'd run in after him, _but he hoped you wouldn't make it out"_ Zack spat at me through gritted teeth.

 

"FUCK YOU" I pushed Zack back and ran for the door. I suddenly felt a hand grip my shirt and pull me back 

 

"You really think I'm letting you leave? So you can go to the police and rat me out? Oh, _Tyler,_ so silly" Zack laughed as he pushed me onto the floor.

 

I scrambled backwards and stood up, Zack walked towards me again and I felt my instincts kick in.

 

 

 

 

I hit him.

 

 

 

Zack stumbled backwards, clutching his jaw, the look across his face sent chills down my spine.

 

"I said get away from me" I cradled my hand, my knuckles were a tinge of red.

 

"You piece of shit" Zack let out an almost animalistic growl as he leapt at me, grabbing my shirt and pushing me to the floor. 

 

My head slammed against the tile, I looked up at Zack in terror before I felt his foot collide with my rib. I attempted to crawl away but Zack placed his foot on my chest, applying pressure. I couldn't breathe. He landed another kick, this time to my head, I felt a vicious pain shoot through my eye.

 

"Shame really, I wished you didn't make it out of that fire" Zack laughed as he kicked me again, I instantly tasted a copper-like liquid, I was bleeding.

 

 

 

_ I felt myself blacking out. _

 

 

_ He kicked me again. _

 

 

_ And again. _

 

 

_ And again. _

 

 

_ Until. _

 

 

**_ Darkness. _ **

  
  


 

 

 

**_ *ALEXS POV* _ **

 

"Wanna come with me to pick up our food?" Jack tilted his head at me, grabbing his car keys from the coffee table.

 

I shrugged.

 

"You can't spend your whole life hiding from Josh" Jack rolled his eyes, pocketing his keys and grabbing my arm, pulling me up from my place on the couch. I flung my head back and let out a groan as I followed Jack towards the door. He opened it and stood back, I trudged past him, dragging my feet.

 

_"Mature"_ Jack snickered and I flipped him off as he closed the door behind him and walked towards the elevator. I pressed the button and stood there, fidgeting a little. The elevator doors opened and my heart jumped into my mouth.

 

 

 

_ Oh shit.. _

 

 

 

**_ Josh?! _ **

 

 

 

_"Alex?!"_ Josh practically leapt at me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in for a bone-crushing hug.

 

I let out a noise of suprise and looked at Jack, he looked at me with an _"I told you so"_ expression.  


 

"Where the fuck have you been?! Why did you change your number? You practically fell off the grid!" Josh raised his voice in anger as we broke apart. I was still frozen in place.

 

"I-I thought Tyler told you" I looked at Josh with wide eyes. His face turned to one of confusion then anger once again.

 

_ "What?" _

 

"I thought he asked you about Zack" I felt my hands start to shake.

 

Josh's face fell.

 

"How do you know about that?"

 

"He came up to me on the day of the fire asking me which room you lived in" Jack intervened.

 

Josh's face turned to one of fear.

 

"Tyler didn't ask me anything, wait, _Tyler knew where you were?!"_

 

"I was at the concert last night, he saw me in the bathrooms. He thought I was one of the witnesses who lied to the police, I told him that it was Zack who started the fire" I blurted out.

 

Realisation washed over Josh's face.

 

_"You were at Zack's on the day of the fire...weren't you"_ Josh spoke softly, I nodded and he let out a sigh.

 

"Oh, Alex" He pulled me in for a hug.

 

"Wait, why did Tyler lie about asking you?" Jack looked at both of us.

 

"He was acting... _strange_ earlier" Josh scratched the back of his head, "I went to his room but Brendon said he was out"

  
  


 

 

_"Oh shit"_ Jack looked at both of us in panic.

  
  


 

 

"What?" I looked at Jack with wide eyes.

  
  


"Tyler...he uh, when I saw him earlier he asked me where Zack lived" Jack looked at both of us.

 

 

 

Josh and I exchanged glances before our minds pieced everything together, we looked at each other in shock.

 

 

 

**_ Oh fuck. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMMM A GONNERRRRR SOMMEBODY CATCH MY BREATHHH *bursts into tears*


	32. I'll Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***
> 
> There's violence in this chapter so if you're sensitive to that stuff please be careful, stay safe guys ~

 

 

 

**_*TYLER'S P.O.V*_ **

 

 

 

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing at the pain in my head. Suddenly, the memories of earlier came flooding back.

 

_Oh shit._

 

I bolted upright and yelped as pain shot through my ribs, I looked around the room.

 

I was in the same spot Zack left me.

 

 

“Finally” I heard Zack’s voice from behind me, I froze.

 

“I thought you were dead, that would’ve been so much hassle to hide” He laughed as he walked around me, he stood in front of me and crossed his arms, a smirk on his face.

 

“Damn, I fucked you up pretty badly”

 

“Y-Your a fucking phsyco” I spat, my mouth felt swole at one side.

 

“Rude” Zack rolled his eyes with a laugh, I tried to stand up but stumbled, Zack caught me before I fell.

 

“Get the fuck off me” I growled as I pushed him away roughly, stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

 

“I’m just trying to be friendly” He winked at me, I felt sick.

 

I glanced at the door for a split second, wondering if I moved fast enough would I be able to get out.

 

“It’s locked” Zack snapped me out of my thoughts, “Not that you’d be able to get very far, you can barely stand” He gestured to where I was standing, I was leaning on my arm against the edge of the couch.

 

“Plus, _Josh is coming to pick you up anyways”_

 

 

 

_Oh shit._

 

 

_fuck._

 

 

_no._

 

 

“W-What?” I cradled my rib, It hurt to breathe.

 

“You had a couple of missed calls” Zack reached into his pocket and pulled out my phone, he must’ve took it while I was unconscious, “Loverboy should come looking for you soon”

 

 

 

_No._

 

 

 

“You had this planned, didn’t you?” My voice faltered, tears welled up in my eyes.

 

Zack smirked.

 

“Nah, but everything fell together nicely, this is the perfect opportunity”

 

“For what?”

 

Zack walked over to the kitchen area, he leaned against the counter.

“For what, Zack?” I rasied my voice, he aknowledged me this time, perking his head up with a sly grin.

 

“I have a little suprise for Josh” Zack laughed as he turned around, he pulled open one of the kitchen drawers and shuffled around for a minute in it, when he turned around again I caught a glimpse of silver.

 

 

 

_A kitchen knife?!_

 

 

 

“See, this time I’m actually going to finish the job” Zack looked maniacal as he set the knife on the counter, I looked at him in terror.

 

“Why are you doing this?” I backed further away.

 

“Josh took away my fucking life, Alex was my life, it’s only fair I take his” Zack spat at me.

 

“You aren’t going to touch him” I looked at him under my eyes, he huffed out a laugh.

 

“What’re you going to do? Hit me? Oh please” Zack rolled his eyes as he grabbed the knife from the counter and walked towards me, my eyes went wide and he let out a throaty laugh.

 

“If I was going to kill you I would’ve done it already” He smirked as he grabbed me by the arm and pushed me onto the sofa, I let out a yelp at the pain in my ribs.

 

Zack pulled my phone out of his pocket and started scrolling through it, he tapped a few buttons then set the phone on the table.

 

Suddenly I heard ringing.

 

“Who are yo-”

 

“Tyler?!” Josh’s panicked voice came from the other end of the phone, I froze and looked at Zack.

 

He was smirking.

 

“Joshy?” Zack laughed, Josh went silent.

 

“Where’s Tyler” His voice piped up, it was practically a growl.

 

“Oh, he’s here, speak” Zack pointed the knife at me and I felt my hands start to shake.

 

“J-Josh” I broke down into tears, I heard people talking in the background on the other end of the phone.

 

“Tyler are you okay?” Josh shouted down the phone.

I opened my mouth to speak but Zack grabbed the phone.

 

“He’s fine, I suggest you fucking hurry up and get over here, I’m getting bored” Zack laughed and hung up the phone.

 

I was sobbing now, tears streaming down my face as I tried to catch my breath, I was having a panic attack.

 

“P-Please don’t hu-hurt him” I buried my face into my hands, crying harder than I’ve ever cried before.

 

“Shut up” Zack spat at me, he paced back and forth across the living room, the look in his eyes was empty, almost dark.

 

Suddenly, I heard a car drive up outside, the engine stopped and I heard doors opening and closing. I looked up at Zack, a pleading look in my eyes, he walked over to the door and unlocked it, quickly walking back over to me. He grabbed me by the arm and roughly pushed me onto the floor, he pointed the knife at me.

 

“You don’t have to do this please” A string of words left my mouth as I heard footsteps approaching the door, I was in hysterics now.

 

The door swung open and Josh practically tripped over his own feet, he stopped in his tracks and his face turned white as he saw me on the floor, I probably looked like a beaten, bloodied mess.

 

“Josh!” Zack smiled, still pointing the knife at me.

 

I saw two people appear behind Josh, the same expression on their faces.

 

_Oh shit._

 

“Hey no fair, I wanted a little one on one” Zack smirked as Alex and Jack looked over Josh’s shoulder at me in horror.

 

“I will fucking kill you” Josh growled as he walked towards us, Zack pressed the knife against my arm, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to hurt.

 

Josh stopped in his tracks.

 

“What the fuck do you want from us?!” Alex raised his voice as he pushed past Josh.

 

“Well I figured since I didn’t get the job done last time I’d finish it this time” Zack rolled his eyes sarcastically.

 

I looked at Josh, the look in his eyes made my heart break.

 

“You’re a fucking psychopath” Jack spat at Zack.

 

I glanced over to Alex.

 

He had been staring at me.

 

He was nodding his head slightly towards Zack.

 

He jerked his knee a little, showing me what to do.

 

I’m _not_ going to let Josh get killed by this phsyco.

 

_I’m not._

 

While Zack was distracted by Jack I suddenly jerked my foot, kicking Zack as hard as I could, my foot collided with the side of his knee and he screamed in pain as a crunch noise filled the apartment. Zack fell to the ground, screaming curses and dropping the knife in the process. Josh immediately leapt at me, grabbing me and shoving me out of the way, he jumped on top of Zack.

 

"JOSH LET’S JUST GO" Alex screamed as he grabbed Josh's shirt, trying to pull him off Zack, the look in his eyes was animalistic.

 

Jack ran over to me and pulled me off the ground, he threw my arm over his shoulder, letting me lean on him, I watched with wide eyes as Josh wrapped his hands around Zack's throat.

 

"JOSH" I went to grab Josh but stumbled from lack of something to keep me standing, Jack grabbed me before I fell to the ground and pulled me back, he started pushing me towards the door.

 

"HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM!" I tried to push Jack away, but he held onto me tightly.

 

"Alex won't let that happen, we need to get you to a hospital" Jack spoke in a calm tone.

 

Alex was still trying to pull Josh from Zack.

 

He was going to kill him.

 

Josh was going to kill Zack.

 

I was almost out the door when suddenly everything went silent.

 

 

 

No screaming.

 

 

No movement.

 

 

Josh froze up.

 

 

 

He fell backwards.

 

 

 

"JOSH" Alex let out a scream of horror, hand over his mouth as Josh fell backwards off Zack and onto the floor, clutching his abdomen.

 

That's when I noticed.

 

Zack had the knife in his hand.

 

_No._

 

_NO._

 

Josh's scream suddenly filled the apartment and I bolted over, collapsing beside him, he was clutching the lower right side of his stomach.

 

There was blood seeping out through his T-Shirt.

 

"JOSH NO JOSH PLEASE DON'T NO" I burst into hysterics as I pulled Josh into my lap, cradling him.

 

"CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE" I screamed at Jack, he jumped at my outburst and quickly pulled out his phone.

 

"We need the cops too" Alex gestured towards Zack who was unconcious on the floor.

 

"T-Tyler" Josh breathed out, looking up at me, "I'm sorry- fuck" He clutched his stomach tighter.

 

"Here" I pulled my t-shirt off and rolled it into a ball, I nudged Josh off my lap so he was lying on the floor and pulled his shirt up, I pressed the ball of cloth onto his wound.

 

 

The blood wasn't stopping.

 

 

Josh's eyelids were drooping, he looked up at me with a lazy smile.

 

"I'm sorry" He said again, his eyelids were getting heavier.

 

"Shut up don't say that, don't fucking say that" I cried between sobs.

 

"I love you" He had tears brimming his eyes.

 

_No._

 

_He was not going to die._

 

"You're not saying goodbye Josh please stay with me" A string of words fell out of my mouth.

 

"You-You said you weren't going to leave, remember? Yeah, a week after we met, you said you weren't going anywhere, Josh, please don't go" I cried harder as I pulled him into me, resting his head on my lap.

 

"Keep talking to him, it'll keep him awake until the ambulance arrive" Alex looked at me and I nodded.

 

"Josh? Do you remember the very first time we spoke? You were wearing a hoodie and boxers, nothing else" I chuckled, wiping the tears from my eyes, Josh let out a soft laugh.

 

"I-I was so nervous when I sp-spoke to you" Josh smiled, his eyelids drooping again.

 

"Remember the first time you heard me sing? You said I was beautiful" I smiled back down at Josh, tears falling down my cheeks once more.

 

"You are beautiful" Josh let out a weak laugh as he brought his hand up and wiped my tears, he looked at me with a smile.

 

_“Ty, **sing for me** ”_

 

 

I looked at Josh through blurry vision, smiling to myself as I remembered back to the first time Josh asked me to sing for him, I panicked and refused.

  
  


But this time I wasn't letting him leave.

  
  


So I started to sing softly, cradling Josh in my arms.

  
  


 

 

 

 

_'Wise men say only fools rush in_

_but I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you'_

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 _“That’s the first song I heard you sing”_ Josh smiled weakly at me, I nodded, returning the smile as I wiped the tears from my eyes once more. Josh’s eyelids closed shut and I felt my heart sink.

 

 

  


 

 

“Josh, hey, stay with me, I’ll sing some more... _Josh...?_ **JOSH?”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally speechless I hate myself
> 
>  
> 
> (this isn't the end btw)


	33. He's A Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR LIKE 3 DAYS HOLY SHIT HERE ~
> 
>  
> 
> Also Happy Birthday Jersh, i'm sorry for this trash, pray 4 me

 

 

 

 

I shook Josh, a stream of tears falling from my eyes. Alex and Jack looked at each other in panic then kneeled down beside me, looking at Josh with wide eyes.

 

“HE’S NOT WAKING UP” I screamed as I shook Josh harder.

 

Jack grabbed Josh and pulled him off my lap, laying him out on the floor, Jack looked at me before putting his hands on Josh’s chest.

 

“Press the cloth to his wound, it’ll stop the bleeding” Jack said calmly as he pushed down on Josh’s chest.

 

“Since when did you know CPR?” Alex looked at Jack with a tilted head.

 

Jack rolled his eyes as he continued pumping Josh’s chest, I pressed the rolled up t-shirt as hard as I could onto Josh’s wound, alleviating the blood flow slightly.

 

“Where the fuck is the ambulance?” Alex cursed under his breath as he stood up and ran to the window, looking out.

 

Jack leaned his head down towards Josh's, listening for any signs of life, I held my breath.

 

 

 

His eyes went wide.

 

 

 

_“He’s breathing”_ Jack looked at me, I let out a cry of happiness.

 

 

 

“Josh?” I nudged him, tears welling up in my eyes again as I took Josh’s hand in mine.

 

 

I felt his fingers twitch.

 

 

“T-Ty” Josh slurred slightly, I burst into tears, smiling.

 

“Yeah Josh, it’s me” I nodded, suddenly I heard sirens arrive outside. 

 

Alex turned on his heel, running for the door and swinging it open. Josh opened his eyes slightly as Jack shook him gently, I heard footsteps approaching the room, 5 men appeared at the doorframe. Three were paramedics, two were policemen. 

 

“What’s happened?” One of the men looked at us as he kneeled down beside Josh, the other two paramedics put a stretcher down onto the floor beside him.

 

“He was stabbed, I don’t know how deep it went” Jack gestured towards where I was pressing the t-shirt onto Josh’s wound.

 

“We’ll take it from here” One of the medics smiled at me, I nodded, standing up as one of the men produced a medical kit.

 

“He’s going to be okay, right?” I looked at them, they exchanged glances before looking at me sympathetically.

 

“We can’t tell for sure yet” One of them shook their heads, I felt a lump form in my throat.

 

Alex was talking to the two policemen, telling them what happened, one of the medics walked over to attend to Zack’s wounds.

 

Jack walked up to me and put an arm over my shoulder, I smiled.

 

“Thank you” I hushed, Jack shrugged.

 

“I wasn’t going to let him leave you” He chuckled.

 

I looked on as two of the medics lifted Josh onto the stretcher, they had put an oxygen mask around him, at least he was still breathing. They lifted the stretcher and started walking towards the door, I looked at Jack before following them out.

 

“Sir?” A voice came from behind me, I turned around to see one of the policemen standing there.

 

“I-I have to go with him” I gestured towards the door.

 

“We have a few questions, we can’t let you leave yet”

 

“My fucking boyfriend just got stabbed and you want me to stay here?” I spat at him harshly.

 

“It won’t take long, sir”

 

“I’ll go with Josh.” Jack intervened, “Tyler, he’ll be fine” 

 

I looked at Jack then at the policeman, I nodded with a sigh. Jack pulled me in for a hug before heading out the door after the two paramedic, the other was still attending to Zack. The policeman looked at me with a stern expression.

 

“So, can you tell us exactly what happened here today?”

  
  


 

 

**_ ***JACK'S POV*** _ **

 

I was in the back of the ambulance with Josh, he kept slipping in and out of consciousness, the paramedics managed to stop the bleeding but he needed to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. 

 

“T-Tyler?” Josh opened his eyes slightly once more, looking dazed.

 

“Nah it’s me, Jack” I let out a nervous laugh, he furrowed his eyebrows at me before closing his eyes again.

 

I let out a sigh as I sat back, I still can’t believe this happened, I hope Zack gets what he deserves.

 

“Where’s Tyler?” Josh opened his eyes again, it’s strange, it’s like he can’t remember.

 

“He’s back at the apartment, I told you this” I spoke slowly to Josh, feeling slightly alarmed at his lack of memory.

 

“Hey, is that normal?” I tilted my head at one of the paramedics who was in the back with us.

 

“Yeah, he stopped breathing for a while so the lack of oxygen has probably caused temporary memory loss, it should subside soon” He smiled at me.

 

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital entrance and the back doors of the vehicle swung open, 5 paramedics pulled Josh out on the stretcher with me following behind them. They wheeled him inside and 4 more nurses ran to our aid. The paramedics told the nurses Josh’s info, like age, height, weight, where he was stabbed. Apparently the knife went through his small intestine, causing some internal bleeding. We were almost at what I assumed to be the emergency section of the hospital when one of the doctors stopped me.

 

“Sir, you’ll have to wait outside, we can’t have you in there” He looked at me solemnly.

 

“But I need to know what’s happening” I looked at him, “Is he going to be okay?”

 

“We don’t know yet, please be patient” The man turned on his heel and followed after the nurses through the double doors.

 

I let out a sigh as I walked towards the waiting area and sat down on one of the chairs, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Alex’s number, I held the phone up to my ear with shaky hands.

 

“Is Josh okay?” Alex’s panicked voice came from the other end of the phone.

 

“I...I don’t know, he’s in the ER” I ran my hand through my hair.

 

“Shit. Did they say if he’s gonna make it?”

 

“They didn’t tell me anything, Alex” I sighed, I heard some commotion in the background of the phone, “Is everything okay over there?”

 

“Tyler’s talking to the police, Zack’s in handcuffs on the couch” Alex sounded exhausted.

 

“Good, he deserves it” I said sternly.

 

“Get back here soon, okay?” 

 

“Yeah” I smiled, hanging up the phone.

  
  
  


**_ ***TYLER’S POV*** _ **

 

“So yeah...that’s basically what happened” I looked at the policeman, he finished writing on his notepad, pocketing it and looking up at me with a smile.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Joseph”

 

He walked over to Zack and pulled him up from the couch, the other police officer grabbing his other arm.

 

“Zack Merrick, we’re arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of la-”

 

“Fuck you, pig” Zack spat as he tried to wrestle out of the policemen’s grip, I looked on with a smug expression, he was finally getting what he deserved. The policemen walked towards the door, gripping Zack’s arms, as they walked by Zack looked at me with a smirk.

 

“I’ll be sure to be there for the funeral, okay Ty?” He laughed and I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

 

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE” Alex shouted as he leapt at Zack, I looked on with wide eyes as Alex punched Zack in the nose, he flung his head back in pain.

 

_“Sir!”_ One of the policemen gave Alex a warning look, I walked over and grabbed Alex by the shirt, pulling him out of their way.

 

“He’s not worth it” I hushed my voice as the police officers gave us disapproving looks, Zack looked at Alex in shock, the look in his eyes made me smirk.

 

“Is that everything officers?” I feigned sweetness, they exchanged glances before nodding.

 

I walked over and opened the door for them, standing back to let them through. I closed the door behind them with a sigh, I looked at Alex.

 

“He’s finally gone” Alex’s eyes welled up, he walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

 

“You finally stood up for yourself” I chuckled as we broke apart, Alex looked proud of himself.

 

_“Hey, Josh is going to be fine, he’s a fighter”_ He smiled at me, I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach but nodded nonetheless.

 

 

  
_ “Yeah, I know” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u guys didn't really think I'd kill my lil drummer boi did you? I'M NOT THAT EVIL OK
> 
>  


	34. I Thought I'd Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC HIT 300 KUDOS WHAT THE FUCK HOW? THANK YOU BUT HOW? ALL I DID WAS WRITE ABSOLUTE SIN
> 
> But seriously though thanks ay *throws confetti*

I woke up the next day in pain, Alex took me to the hospital yesterday after I spoke to the police. The doctor said I got bruised pretty badly up my ribs and stomach, and I would have a black eye for a week or two. I tried to visit Josh but they didn't let me, they said he had to stay under intensive care for a while, but that I could visit later on today.

 

"Tyler?" Brendon's voice came from outside my bedroom door, I sat upright on my bed.

 

"Come in" I shouted, the door opened and Brendon walked in, holding a coffee in each hand.

 

"I got you this, do you want breakfast?" Brendon handed me the coffee.

 

"You don't have to look after me" I laughed as Brendon sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at me with a concerned expression.

 

"Ty, i'm not letting you out of my sight, that fucking phsyco could've _killed_ you" Brendon ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

 

After I came back from the hospital yesterday, Brendon's jaw dropped at the sight of me. I explained everything to him and he was almost in tears by the time I finished, he's been keeping an eye on me ever since.

 

"Sorry" I muttered under my breath, Brendon looked at me in sadness.

 

"Don't apologise, none of this was your fault, Ty. I'm just worried about you"

 

"Josh got _stabbed_ yesterday, do you expect me to be happy?" I rolled my eyes.

 

"I don't mean it like that, I don't want you hurting yourself" Brendon sighed, he reached into his pocket and pulled out my bottle of meds, "You haven't took any today, here" He emptied two onto his hand and handed them to me.

 

I made a noise of disgust as I swallowed the pills, Brendon smiled at me.

 

"Get dressed, the visiting hours start soon" Brendon clapped his hands together as he stood up and walked out of my bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 

I rolled out of bed, wincing at the pain that shot up my ribs. I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it, shuffling about in it for something to wear. My phone beeped from my bedside table, I had gotten it back from Zack's apartment after they arrested him, I grabbed it and looked at it.

  
  


 

**_ 1 New Message _ **

 

_Alex:_ Hey, you okay? Jack and I decided we're gonna visit Josh tomorrow, we wanna give you guys some privacy today :)

 

I sighed as I typed a reply.

 

_Tyler:_ I'm fine

 

I felt bad for being so distant, but I was too exhausted to even make an effort at being friendly. I looked at my previous messages, they were all from Josh, he sent them while I was at Zack's yesterday.

 

_Josh:_ Please tell me you didn't.

 

_Josh:_ Answer the phone Tyler.

 

_Josh:_ ????

 

_Josh:_ I'm on my way.

 

I felt tears brimming my eyes as I flicked through message after message, Josh could've died and these would be the messages I would remember him by.

 

I was so fucking stupid.

 

Josh wouldn't be in hospital if I had just asked him about Zack.

 

Josh might die because of me.

 

I wiped my eyes as I made my way out of my bedroom, Brendon smiled at me from the kitchen area.

 

"You okay?" His expression turned to panic as he seen my eyes.

 

"What if he doesn't make it?" I blurted out, my voice breaking slightly.

 

Brendon instantly walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, holding me tight.

 

"Josh isn't going to give up that easily, Ty." He sighed as I buried my head into his shoulder, his t-shirt muffling my whimpers.

 

We broke apart and Brendon walked over to grab his keys from the countertop, he looked at me with a smile.

 

"Ready to go?"

 

  
**_ ***ALEX'S POV*** _ **

 

_ Beep Beep _

 

**_ 1 New Message _ **

 

  
_Tyler:_ I'm fine

 

I let out a sigh as I read the message, Jack looked at me with a tilted head from the couch opposite.

 

"It's Tyler, _I'm worried about him"_ I sunk further into the couch.

 

"His boyfriend got stabbed yesterday, I think everyone’s worried about him” Jack rolled his eyes.

 

“Do you think Josh…?” I started but stopped myself, Jack knew what I was talking about.

 

“I don’t know, Alex” He looked at me in sadness.

 

“He’ll be okay” I murmured, more to myself than at anyone in particular.

  
  


 

**_ ***TYLER’S P.O.V*** _ **

 

We arrived at the hospital just in time for visiting hours, I looked at the hospital from inside the car with a sick feeling.

 

 

“You coming?” Brendon looked at me as he opened my car door, I let out a sigh and got out.

 

“What’s wrong?” He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the hospital entrance.

 

“We wouldn’t be here if I just asked him about Zack” I looked down at the ground, watching the rain turn into small puddles.

 

“Zack was crazy, it could’ve gone a lot worse” Brendon half-heartedly smiled at me.

 

“Wow, that’s helpful” I laughed and Brendon rolled his eyes.

 

The lighthearted moment was cut short as we walked into the hospital, it had that smell that all hospitals have, I felt sick. We walked up to the receptionist desk, a tall girl with bright blonde hair was sitting behind it, she looked at us with a wide smile.

 

“Visitors?” She grinned at us, trying way too hard to act happy in a place like this.

 

“Yeah, which room is Josh Dun in?” Brendon returned the grin, she typed something into her computer.

 

“Floor 2, room 1” She looked up at us, “Just sign these” She handed us a form.

 

Once we filled everything out we walked up to the elevator, stepping in and pressing the button for floor 2.

 

“Dude did you see the way she looked at me?” Brendon smirked, I huffed out a laugh.

 

_ “Really?” _

 

“I should’ve wrote my number on that form” Brendon cursed himself and leaned back against the elevator wall.

 

“How romantic” I rolled my eyes, the elevator pinged and we stepped out, walking to room 1.

 

“You’ll be fine” Brendon hushed as we came to a stop outside the room, he decided to wait outside and give Josh and I some time alone.

 

I took a deep breath and walked into the room. My eyes scanned around and landed on that signature shade of pink hair at the end of the room, I felt anxiety well up in my stomach. Josh was awake, leaning back on his hospital bed, he was staring at the ceiling. I walked up to his bed and cleared my throat, his head snapped over to me, he broke out into a smile.

 

“Ty!” He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug, I winced as my ribs were still sore but wrapped my arms around him nontheless.

 

“I thought I’d lost you” I whispered, Josh looked at me with a smile as we broke apart.  


 

  
_ “I told you I wasn’t leaving” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm really sorry I've been so scarce with the updates, I used to write like 3 a night but I've been a tad busy lately and if I force myself to write then it just ends up being shitty so yeah, imma try to start writing a lot more now though that summer has started ayy
> 
> ps - Alex's p.o.v in this seemed pointless but it's relevant to the next couple of chapters so yeah, there isn't much left of this story, I'd say about another 4 maybe 5 chapters that's it, all good things must come to an end I guess ~


	35. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***
> 
> There is attempted suicide in this, please don't read it if you're easily triggered, stay safe friends |-/
> 
> ps- I started another fic with my friend Z_ai, so I might be a bit late with updating this sometimes, I'm going to alternate days updating both fics, so I'll be updating every two days on each fic, sorry for the inconvenience guys but yeah ~
> 
> Also the song in this is from Tyler's solo album No Phun Intended, if you haven't heard it I suggest you get on that shit right now before reading this ayy

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry” Josh looked at me, sadness in his eyes as we broke apart.

 

“It should be me saying sorry, J” I looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

 

“I should’ve told you about Zack, Tyler” Josh grabbed my hand in his, I looked up at him.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I looked at him accusingly, a hurt expression on my face.

 

“He said if I told anyone, he’d come back for you, I didn’t want him to hurt you, Ty” He had tears brimming in his eyes, I felt my heart flutter.

 

_ He didn’t tell me because he wanted to protect me. _

 

_ Of course. _

 

“You...didn’t think I was hiding something, did you?” Josh tilted his head at me, I felt my stomach twist a little.

 

“Well...I-I didn’t know so I obviously thought the worst” I muttered, Josh looked hurt.

 

“Oh” Josh looked at me in dissapointment.

 

“Josh I didn’t-”

 

“You thought I planned the fire” Josh interuppted me, I looked at him with wide eyes before averting them, staring at the floor.

 

“N-No”

 

“Look me in the eyes, Tyler” He raised his voice and I flinched, opening my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

 

“After everything I’ve done for you?” His voice broke, I looked up to see tears brimming his eyes.

 

“I-I didn’t know-”

 

**_“Get out”_** Josh snapped, venom in his voice.

 

“What?” I looked at him in shock, my heart was pounding.

 

“I said get out, after all these months you still don’t trust me? _Get the fuck out”_ Josh gestured his hand and I felt my throat close up as I burst into tears.

 

“J-Josh don’t” I stuttered, my hands were shaking.

 

“You heard me” He looked me up and down.

 

Tears were streaming from my eyes as I looked at Josh in shock, my heart felt like it’s been tore to pieces. My stomach twisted and I felt sick, the tears in my eyes making my vision blurry. I turned on my heel and started walking out, not looking back once. Brendon looked at me with wide eyes as I appeared at the doorframe, I walked straight by him and headed for the elevator.

 

“Tyler?!” Brendon’s panicked voice came from behind me, “Hey hey” He grabbed my arm, swinging me around to face him.

 

“J-Josh” Was all I could manage to stutter out between sobs.

 

“What? Josh what?! Is he okay?” Brendon placed his hands on my shoulders, looking at me in confusion.

 

I practically leapt at him, pulling him in for a hug, crying into his shoulder.

 

“He-He fucking hates m-me” I wailed, Brendon pulled away from me and looked at me in shock, before anger spread across his face.

 

“Don’t, just l-leave it” I warned Brendon, Josh was in a bad enough state without Brendon making him worse.

 

I stepped into the elevator, pulling Brendon in with me before he could retaliate, the doors closed and Brendon leaned back against the wall.

 

“What happened?” He winced a little, probably worried that I’d breakdown again.

 

I did.

 

“Shit, Ty, I'm sorry, I-”

 

 

“It’s okay” I wiped my eyes, the elevator opened and I quickly walked out.

 

_ It wasn’t okay. _

 

_ None of this was okay. _

 

_ I’m so fucking stupid. _

 

\-----

  
  


**_ ***3RD PERSON P.O.V*** _ **

  
  


It was around 8 o’clock.

 

Tyler was pacing back and forth across his room, mentally arguing with himself. He had told Brendon what happened when they got home, watching in fear as the anger fired up in Brendon’s eyes.

 

“He’s lucky he’s in that hospital bed or I swear to god-” Brendon cursed, running a hand through his hair.

  
  


Tyler sat down on the edge of his bed, Brendon was in the livingroom, still agitated from the earlier conversation. He lay back, letting his legs hang over the edge of the bed, he stared at the ceiling in thought.

 

_ I told you so. _

 

The little voice in his head repeated over and over like a mantra. His mind drifted back to when they first met.

 

**_ “Don’t leave me alone” _ **

 

Tyler remembers saying that to Josh, watching Josh’s heart break for him as he grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug.

 

**_ “I’m not going anywhere, Ty” _ **

 

Tyler remembers Josh speaking softly, as if Tyler would fall apart in his arms if he said it any louder.

 

Tyler remembers.

 

That’s it.

Just memories.

 

Brendon had reassured him earlier that it wasn’t his fault, that Josh over-reacted, that Tyler had every right to think what he thought.

 

But that little voice told him different.

 

_ You always fuck everything up _

 

_ You’re so stupid _

 

_ Why do you ruin everything? _

 

I need stronger meds, Tyler thought to himself, suddenly he bolted upright on the bed.

 

His meds.

 

He glanced over to his bedside table, catching sight of the small bottle that Brendon accidently left there this morning. He reached over and grabbed the bottle with shaky hands, tears threatening to spill as he looked at the little clear vial. Tyler stared at it, like it was an escape route, like it was the light at the end of a tunnel. 

 

Like it would make everything go away.

 

He unscrewed the cap and emptied the remnants of the bottle onto his other hand, his mind was going at a 100 miles per hour, his heart was pounding in his chest.

 

_ Do it. _

 

That little voice laughed.

 

He glanced around his room, as if it’s the last time he’ll ever see it.

 

Maybe it was going to be the last time.

 

His eye caught sight of a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor, tears falling down his cheeks as he remembered the song he wrote earlier, it flowed out of him like his thoughts were spilling out of him. Tyler got off the bed and repositioned himself on the floor, grabbing the piece of paper while keeping his other hand steady so as to not drop the little blue and pink pills. He flattened it out and read over it once more:

  
  
  


_ "Realize That It's Gone" _

 

_ "There was a time _

_ When I could sing and I could dance _

_ With a perfect mind _

_ And I would always take a chance _

_ But now I realize that today is different _

_ It is so different than yesterday _

_ There was a place _

_ When I could sing this song _

_ A perfect song _

_ When nothing could go wrong _

_ And now the place that I am _

_ It is so different _

_ It is so different _

_ Yeah _

 

_ I tried to sing a song for you _

_ And now I realize that it's gone _

_ I tried to live my life for you _

_ And now I realize that it's gone _

 

 

_ I loved but now I run away _

_ I lived but now I see the day _

_ As just another desperate way _

_ To change the way I'm living today _

_ The love you see inside of me _

_ Is not mine but it comes from the only _

_ God that will let you live your life _

_ And now I don't have to change _

 

_ I tried to sing a song for you _

_ And now I realize that it's gone _

_ I tried to live my life for you _

_ And now I realize that it's gone _

 

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_ You say that you can save the day _

_ So hear me when I say _

_ Come on down and save me now _

 

_ You say that you can take what's gone _

_ And turn it into a song _

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

 

_ I tried to sing a song for you _

_ And now I realize that it's gone _

_ I tried to live my life for you _

_ And now I realize that it's gone" _

 

  
  
  


Tyler was sobbing by the time he read the last few words, realising that this might be the last song he’d ever write.

 

He was okay with that.

 

He was okay with using his last ounce of strength, talent, and skill to write a song about Josh.

 

Josh.

 

He looked at the pills in his hand, debating with himself wether he should go through with this or not, his head was too loud.

 

 

He brought the pills up to his mouth and threw his head back as he swallowed.

 

 

 

_ No. _

 

 

 

_ Oh no. _

 

 

 

**_Fuck. FUCK._ **

 

 

 

 

Tyler thought to himself, immediately feeling regret as the pills slid down his throat.

 

I didn’t want this.

 

I wasn’t thinking straight.

 

Tyler felt dizzy as he stood up, glancing around the room in panic, he bolted for his bedroom door and swung it open, looking at Brendon with wide eyes.

 

“Tyler? TYLER?!” Brendon screamed as Tyler fell to the floor, limp, eyes glazed over.

 

Tyler looked at Brendon in sadness, breathing out a few words before his eyes slipped shut;

 

 

 

**_ “I-I didn’t mean to” _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got two faces.
> 
> Blurry's the one I'm not.


	36. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***
> 
> Referenced suicide in this, stay safe guys, I gotchu ~

“Tyler, Tyler please _wake up”_ Brendon screamed in terror as he fell down beside him, pulling him into his arms and shaking him.

 

_“Please Tyler, fuck, FUCK!”_ Brendon stood up and bolted for the countertop, grabbing his car keys and shoving them into his pocket. 

 

An ambulance would take too long to get there, so he had no choice but to take Tyler to the hospital himself and hope he didn’t get a speeding ticket. He ran back over to Tyler and picked him up, thanking God that Tyler was light. Tyler made a low, muffled sound as Brendon ran for the door, swinging it open and running out, not bothering to close it behind him. He opted for taking the stairs, instead of waiting for the elevator, he needed to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

 

Tyler’s life depended on it.

 

\---

 

**_ ALEX’S P.O.V _ **

 

 

“Have you heard anything from Tyler about earlier? Is Josh okay?” Jack looked at me from the kitchen area.

 

“Nah, he hasn’t replied to my texts, calls, nothing” I shrugged, feeling the same unease I felt earlier. 

 

Tyler seemed distant earlier, with his one word replies. I couldn’t help but feel worried for him, I knew he was fragile, anyone could see that. After all the stuff he’s been through these past few months, he needs all the support he can get.

 

“Hey” I looked at Jack, “Wanna call up to his room? I feel really bad for him, I just wanna make sure he’s okay” I sighed, Jack furrowed his eyebrows in thought before nodding.

 

I stood up and grabbed my phone from the coffee table, making my way for the door. 

 

That’s when I heard...

 

 

 

_ Brendon? _

 

 

 

“TYLER FUCK STAY WITH ME” I heard his voice fly past outside our door, heavy footsteps filling the hallway.

 

I looked at Jack with wide eyes before pulling the door open and peering out just in time to see Brendon running for the next flight of stairs.

 

He was... _carrying someone?_

 

“Brendon?!” I shouted after him, immediately starting to run down the hallway, Jack close behind. 

 

Brendon dissapeared around the corner and down the flight of stairs, I ran faster, pulling Jack along with me.

 

We got to the bottom of the stairs and I caught sight of Brendon leaving the apartment, heading for his car outside. I sprinted as fast as I could and as he was unlocking his car I screamed as loud as I could;

 

 

“BRENDON!”

 

 

 

He froze.

 

 

 

He turned around.

 

 

 

Oh my god.

 

 

 

_“TYLER?!”_ I screamed in horror as I bolted towards them, Brendon looked at me in panic.

 

“What happened?!” Jack caught up with me, Brendon looked at both of us before unlocking the backseat doors of the car and putting Tyler in.

 

“Get in the car, I need someone in there with him” Brendon ignored Jack’s question as he ran around to the drivers door, opening it and getting in.

 

I got into the passenger side, Jack got into the backseat beside Tyler, Brendon kicked the car into gear and sped out of the carpark.

 

“D-Did he-?” I trailed off, looking at Brendon, he had his eyes focused on the road, a dark look in his eyes.

 

He nodded.

 

I turned around and looked in the backseat, Jack gently shook Tyler.

 

“Tyler? Buddy?” Jack nudged him a little, Tyler’s head slumped forward.

 

“What did he do?” Jack looked at both of us, Brendon looked on the brink of tears.

 

“He swallowed all of his meds” 

 

I looked at Brendon, he was still focused on the road, speeding through the streets, swerving through cars.

 

“We could make him throw up? Get them out of his stomach?” I looked at both of them, Jack nodded quickly.

 

He leaned Tyler’s head back before opening his mouth and sticking two fingers down his throat, I winced as a gagging sound filled the car.

 

“Tyler? Tyler hey” Jack withdrew his fingers and shook Tyler once more, his eyes opened slightly but were glazed over and distant.

 

“Can you say something? Anything?” I leaned into the backseat, waving my hand in front of Tyler’s face.

 

“S-so-sorry” He slurred, his head slumped forward once again.

 

“Here” Brendon opened his glove compartment, keeping one hand on the wheel, and pulled out a small water bottle. 

 

“Try splashing this on his face” He handed the bottle to me and I threw it to Jack.

 

“Tyler?” Jack leaned Tyler’s head back once more, pouring water onto his hand and flicking it at him.

 

Tyler mumbled something incoherent, slumping against the car door.

 

“Stay awake Tyler we’re almost there” Brendon reassured, I looked out the front window in shock as Brendon ran two red lights, cars beeping at us as we flew past them.

 

The hospital came into sight and Brendon sped right up to the entrance of the Emergency section, slamming his foot down as the car screeched to a stop.

 

Jack pulled Tyler upright from the car door, I jumped out of the car along with Brendon and swung it open, pulling Tyler out. 

 

“I’ll carry him in” Brendon grabbed him and picked him up bridal-style, running into the hospital. 

 

I gestured for Jack to get out of the car as I followed after Brendon, we got inside and immediately there were 2 nurses running to us, the receptionist at the desk looked on in horror.

 

“He swallowed all of his meds, like all of them, we tried to make him throw up but he couldn’t  pleasepleasehelphim” A string of words tumbled out of Brendon’s mouth. 

 

The nurses nodded quickly before shouting some code thing, to which about 4 more nurses ran to our aid. One of them wheeled over a stretcher-type bed, Brendon placed Tyler onto it and before we knew it he was being wheeled away to what I assumed was the ER.  We tailed close behind, listening to the nurses shout orders at each other, and occasionally ask Brendon some pointless information about Tyler.

 

“He uh, it was pills for his anxiety and depression, he’s been on them for two years” Brendon answered one of the nurses. 

 

We arrived at a set of double doors, they pushed Tyler through but stopped us.

 

“I’m afraid you can’t come in here, specialists only” She looked at us sympathetically, “You need to fill these out” She handed us a form.

 

Brendon looked heart-broken, his eyes threatening to spill tears. He took the form out of her hand and looked at it.

 

“You live with him?” She tilted her head, Brendon nodded.

 

“Okay, just fill out the information and I’ll be back in a minute with a couple of forms, you can sit over there” She gestured towards a round table in the waiting area.

 

We walked over and I sat down beside Brendon, he placed the form on the table and buried his head in his hands.

 

“Hey” I put my arm over his shoulder and pulled him in, he burst into tears.

 

“I-I can’t fucking do this, not this, not _again”_ Brendon sobbed into my chest, I looked at Jack with wide eyes before looking back at Brendon.

 

_“...Again?”_ I felt my stomach drop.

 

“H-He’s tried to kill himself before, about a year ago, I spent all night at the hospital, it was too fucking close and I promised him I wouldn’t let him do it again, I FUCKING PROMISED!” Brendon pulled away from me and slammed his fist down onto the table, causing me to jump.

 

“It’s not your fault, Brendon” I looked at him wearily, a dark look suddenly graced his eyes and his fists clenched. He looked at me with a solemn expression.

  
  


 

“Yeah, I know, **_it’s_** ** Josh’s”  **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I'm weak
> 
> And beaten down
> 
> I'll slip away
> 
> Into the sound


	37. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what warnings to put in this, just be careful reading it.
> 
> Also, I recommend listening to this 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdmKb9X60n4
> 
> for extra feels, I was listening to it while writing this and I cried like a bitch soo lmao, I'll put a "|-/" at the part where you should start listening to it, brb gonna go cry myself to sleep ~

 

****

**_***3rd PERSON P.O.V***_ **

  


 

_“Yeah, I know, it’s Josh’s”_

  
  
  


Alex and Jack looked at each other in panicked confusion.

 

“W-What?” Alex looked at Brendon, who had buried his head in his hands again.

 

“He, uh- him and Tyler had a falling out earlier, when we were visiting” Brendon ran a hand through his hair, “Josh said a bunch of stuff, probably in the heat of the moment, but Tyler still took it badly”

 

“H-He’s not strong enough for this, he can’t go through this again” Brendon let out a sob as he broke down in tears again, Alex wearily put his hand on Brendon’s shoulder, afraid of another angry outburst.

 

“I-I didn’t know, sorry.” Alex spoke softly, feeling sick at the thought that Tyler might die tonight, all because of a few words that Josh clearly didn’t mean.

 

“Don’t apologise.” Brendon sighed, he sat upright, anger washing over his face again. “It should be Josh saying sorry.”

 

Suddenly he stood up and walked out of the waiting area, fists clenched.

 

“Brendon?!” Alex felt panic rise in his chest, glancing at Jack before standing up and running after him.

 

“Brendon you don’t have to start this.” Alex caught up and latched onto Brendon’s arm, swinging him around to face him, Brendon had a dark look plastered across his face.

 

“No, that fucking asshole is the reason Tyler is in there!” He gestured down the hallway, “I’m not letting Tyler die without a fucking apology.”

  
  


“Brendon... Tyler isn’t going to die.” Jack deadpanned, looking at him in shock.

  
  


“We both know that might not be true.” Brendon snapped, squirming out of Alex’s grip and turning on his heel, practically running up the corridor.

 

 

  
  
**|-/**

 

 

 

Suddenly we heard an alarm go off near the emergency room, Alex and Jack turned around and watched in horror as 4 nurses ran out.

 

 

 

 _“He’s going into cardiac arrest!”_ One of the nurses shouted, all of the doctors immediately turned their attention to her and ran into the room, barking orders at each other along the way.

 

 

“W-What?!” Alex felt his knees go weak, he grabbed Jack’s arm and trailed him down the corridor.

 

 

“What’s happening?” He stopped one of the nurses who was walking out of the emergency room, she looked at him sympathetically, ignoring his question and walking by him, shouting code to the other nurses.

 

 

“He’s crashing, get all of the interns, everybody!” She clapped her hands together, Alex looked at Jack with wide eyes.

 

 

 

“Jack, go get Brendon... GO! NOW!” Alex pushed Jack roughly, Jack looked at him in shock before nodding quickly, turning on his heel and bolting up the corridor.

 

 

 

Alex ran his hands through his hair, listening to the continuous alarm blaring on and off. He argued with himself on whether he should go in or not, they were sure to kick him out.

 

 

_Fuck it._

 

 

He pushed the double doors open and the sight that fell upon him almost made him fall to his knees.

 

 

“TYLER!” Alex screamed, hands over his mouth.

 

 

Tyler was on the hospital bed, shaking violently. His eyes were open but were glazed over, a distant, empty look in them. There were a crowd of nurses and doctors around him, shouting orders at each other. They turned their attention to Alex, he looked at them with wide eyes.

 

 

“Someone get him out of here!” One of the doctors snapped, gesturing his hand to the door.

 

 

“Sir, you can’t be in here.” One of the nurses looked at him in sadness, she grabbed his arm and started to escort him out.

 

 

 

“N-no! T-THAT’S MY FUCKING FRIEND, LET ME GO!” Alex screamed, trying to squirm out of the nurses grip.

 

 

 

“Sir, please!” She looked at him in shock, 3 more nurses ran to her aid and grabbed Alex, pushing him out of the room, he looked over her shoulder at Tyler, tears spilling down his cheeks.

  


 

 

“No, no... Tyler PLEASE WAKE UP!”

  
  


 

**~~\-----------------------------~~ **

  
  


Josh was lying in his hospital bed, completely oblivious to what was happening just a few floors below him. He had felt guilty about his outburst at Tyler earlier, he didn’t mean to say those things. The look on Tyler’s face when he’d told him to get out broke Josh’s heart, he stared at the ceiling in thought.

 

 

He’s getting discharged in a week.

 

 

 

Maybe he’ll plan a surprise for Tyler, to say sorry.

 

 

 

Josh smiled at the thought of him turning up at Tyler’s apartment room, flowers in hand, while Tyler rolls his eyes with a giggle at his cliché apology.

 

 

 

He heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway outside his hospital room, it sounded like someone was...running? Josh sat upright on his bed as he heard the door swing open, he snapped his head around and his face turned to one of fear.

 

 

 

“Brendon?!-”

 

 

 

“You fucking asshole.” Brendon cut him off, heading straight for him and gripping his shirt, pulling him close to him.

 

 

 

“What the fuck wh-”

 

 

 

“Tyler’s in the emergency room.” Brendon growled, Josh’s face dropped.

 

 

 

“W-Why? What... happened?”

 

 

 

“You. You fucking happened. After your little outburst earlier Tyler swallowed all of his meds, are you happy?!”

 

 

 

Josh felt his stomach twist, he felt like he was going to be sick. He knew he’d regret saying those things, his throat closed up as he opened his mouth to speak, tears brimming his eyes.

 

 

 

“You’re lucky you're in a fucking hospital bed.” Brendon let go of Josh, shoving him back down, Brendon let out a frustrated cry.

 

 

 

“BRENDON!” A familiar voice came from down the hallway, Brendon swung around, feeling himself freeze up.

 

 

 

Jack appeared at the doorframe, breathless and panting.

  
  


 

 

“T-Tyler, he’s...cr-crashing..”

  
  
  


 

 

Brendon’s jaw dropped, tears gracing his eyes. He spun around and looked at Josh, who was mirroring the same expression.

  


 

 

“ ** _Josh..._** ” Brendon started, voice shaky, “You... **you need to make this right”** He gritted his teeth, tears spilling down his cheeks.

  


 

 

“We need to hurry!” Jack piped up again, still leaning against the doorframe.

  


 

Josh bolted upright again on the bed, wincing at the pain shooting through his abdomen. His wound wasn’t healed at all, but he didn’t care. He climbed out of the bed, losing his balance slightly from being bed ridden for the past 2 days.

 

 

 

“Woah, hey, are you sure you’re okay? Can you walk?” Jack ran over and let Josh lean on him, Josh glanced around the room, his eyes catching sight of the wheelchair by another patients bed.

 

 

 

“That, use that” Josh gestured to it, Brendon grabbed it and wheeled it over, letting Josh sit down before wheeling him out of the room.

  
  


 

_Stay awake, Tyler._

  
  


 

 

Josh thought as they sped down the corridors.

  
  


 

 

_Stay alive._

  
  


_For me._

  
  


 

 

\------------

  


 

 

Alex was sitting on the floor against the wall, knees up to his chest. He watched as nurse after nurse ran in and out of the room, he wiped his eyes with another sob.

  
  


_Where the fuck are they._

  
  


_They need to be here._

  
  


_Tyler needs to see Josh one last time._

  
  
  


Alex glanced up from his spot on the floor to see Jack bolting down the corridor, Brendon following behind him, wheeling Josh as fast as he could. Alex stood up quickly, gesturing for them to hurry up, the look on their faces made his heart twinge.

 

“H-He’s in th-there” Alex stuttered out as they caught up, catching their breath.

 

Suddenly another 3 nurses ran past them, wheeling a crash cart into the ER.

 

“TYLER?!” Josh jumped up from his chair, stumbling slightly.

 

Jack grabbed him before he fell to the floor. Josh limped towards the room, waving Jack off of him, he took a deep breath before bursting through the door.

  
  


Alex, Jack and Brendon exchanged nervous glances.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

A scream filled the hospital.

  
  
  
  


 

 

“TYLER! NO- _NO GET OFF ME”_ Josh was in hysterics as he wrestled with the doctors trying to push him out, watching on as his boyfriend was being resuscitated.

  


Josh squirmed from their grip and made and run for it, collapsing beside the bed, the doctors looked on in shock.

  
  


_“TYLER PLEASE TYLER WAKE UP”_ A string of words tumbled out between violent sobs, Josh grabbed Tyler’s hand, he felt his fingers twitch.

  
  


A pair of hands gripped Josh’s arms, pulling him away.

  
  


“TYLER JUST WAKE UP **I NEED YOU** **”** Josh screamed and screamed, tears flooding his eyes.

  
  


 

 

He took a deep breath and let out one last shriek before he was pushed out of the room.

  
  


 

 

 

 

**_“I-I’m SORRY!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ghost of you.
> 
>  
> 
> Is close to me.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm inside-out.
> 
>  
> 
> You're underneath.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't let me be gone...


	38. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I'VE BEEN FEELING KINDA SHITTY BUT OH WELL HERE U GO UR THIRST IS QUENCHED ~

 

 

**_“I'm SORRY!”_ **

  
  
  


Josh screamed as he was pushed out of the ER, Alex and Jack grabbed him, holding him back.

 

“HE’S FUCKING DYING” Josh wailed as he wrestled with them, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Josh, Josh look at me” Alex spun him around, he looked at Josh with a stern expression, “Tyler is going to get through this okay? You have to calm down, you have to be strong for him”

 

“H-He’s going to d-die” Josh whimpered.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare say that” Jack snapped, Josh looked at him in shock, “This is the last thing Tyler needs, are you going to give up on him that easily? He’ll get through this, the nurses are doing their best, Josh.”

 

Brendon watched on in uncertainty, deciding not to say anything. He didn’t want to get their hopes up, he still had a sliver of doubt hanging in his thoughts. Tyler’s always kept strong, sure, but Brendon couldn’t help but feel a pang of uneasiness. 

 

Suddenly the alarms stopped blaring, the commotion inside the room stopped, everything went silent. Everyone glanced at each other in panic, holding their breath, expecting the worst. A nurse walked out, signalling the other interns.

  
  


 

 

 

“ He’s stable! ” She shouted to no-one in particular, Brendon almost fell to his knees in relief.

 

 

 

 

“Oh my god!” Josh burst into tears of happiness, Alex and Jack looked at each other proudly.

 

“C-Can we see him?” Josh managed to get out between sobs, turning to the nurse. 

 

“I’m afraid we need to keep him under watch for a while, you are…?” She trailed off, looking at Josh with narrowed eyes.

 

Josh opened his mouth to speak but Brendon quickly cut in, “His  friend.” he smiled at the nurse, Josh looked at him in shock.

 

“Don’t think for a fucking second this is all magically okay” Brendon growled at him once the nurse had walked away.

 

Josh let out a defeated sigh, running a hand through his hair, “Look, I get it okay? This is my fault, I caused this, but I’m gonna do everything I can to make it right”

 

 

Brendon opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by an unknown voice coming from behind him, “Mr. Dun? Why’re you out of your hospital bed?”

 

They turned around to see a small, red haired nurse standing there, a confused expression on her face.

 

“Oh! Uh- there was an emergency...” Josh looked down at the floor, “I just really needed to be here”

 

“Who are these people?” She gestured to Alex, Jack, and Brendon.

 

“Who’re you?” Brendon snapped back, rolling his eyes.

 

“I’m in charge of looking after Mr. Dun, he’s in no state to be walking around” She eyed Brendon suspiciously. 

 

“Look can I just stay here for a while? I need to be here” Josh had a pleading look in his eye.

 

“Can I ask why?” She crossed her arms.

 

“My boyfriends in the ER, he uh, he tried to kill himself” Josh’s voice broke at the end as he choked up, her eyes went wide.

 

“Tyler?!” She gasped, Brendon looked at her in confusion.

 

“How do you know…?” He trailed off.

 

“When Mr. Dun was brought in for emergency treatment, he wouldn’t stop asking “Where’s Tyler?”, “Is Tyler okay?”, honestly, he was more worried about Tyler than he was for himself” She giggled, a blush rose up Josh’s cheeks. 

 

_“...Is he okay?_ ” Her face turned to one of sadness.

 

“Yeah, for now. I just really need to be here when he wakes up,  please?” Josh smiled one-sidedly at her, she paused in thought for a moment.

 

“Well okay, it’s against hospital protocol, but I can work something out” She smiled back, “You can wait over there, I hope Tyler pulls through” She gestured towards the waiting area.

 

“Thank you” Josh nodded, tears brimming his eyes once again.

 

She waved goodbye as she walked back up the corridor, Josh walked over to the waiting area, everyone following behind.

 

“I’ll go get some coffee, do you guys want food or something?” Jack spoke up as everyone sat down at one of the tables.

 

 

“Just coffee” Brendon sighed, everyone nodded in agreement. 

 

“Hurry back!” Alex shouted after Jack as he walked away, Josh slumped back in his chair.

 

The tension in the room was thick, Brendon kept glancing at Josh, throwing glares his way whenever he could. Alex shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking at the two in worry.

 

“Hey, he’s going to be okay, you know that right?” Alex piped up, Brendon let out a groan.

 

“I know, it’s not _that_ I’m worried about” He looked at Josh.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Josh looked offended, Brendon flung his head back in laughter.

 

“You are fucking toxic , that’s what I mean. Tyler could do without you in his life” Brendon snapped, venom lacing his voice.

 

“That’s up to Tyler, I fucked up, but I’m not going to give up on him so easily” 

 

“You didn’t seem to have a hard time giving up on him earlier, now look where we are”

 

“Fuck you, I said those things in the heat of the moment, you know I didn’t mean them” Josh retaliated, Brendon clenched his fists, looking at Josh in anger.

 

“What did you just sa-”

 

“Oh my god everyone  shut up!” Alex shouted, slamming his fist on the table. The two jumped, looking at him in shock.

 

“We get it okay, you two have this whole  “enemies”  thing going on” Alex rolled his eyes, “But your friend is in that room fighting for his fucking life, and you two are still at each others throats? You need to stop,  both of you.” He crossed his arms, Brendon and Josh looked at each other, guilt evident on their faces.

 

“Sorry…” Brendon muttered, shrinking back into his seat.

 

“We’re the closest thing Tyler has to a family right now, we need to be strong for him” Alex sighed, leaning back into his chair.

 

“You’re so goddamn cheesy sometimes, you know that?” Jack laughed from behind them, holding two coffees in each hand.

 

“Shut up” Alex mumbled, a shade of red tinging his face. 

 

Jack pulled a chair over, sitting down and setting the coffees on the table.

 

“What’d I miss?” He looked at Brendon and Josh, who still looked agitated.

“I’m dealing with a pair of children, apparently” Alex huffed out a laugh, earning a snicker from Jack.

 

 

Everyone sat in silence, either looking through their phones or taking sips of coffee, the clock on the wall ticked by slowly. 

 

 

 

  
_ This was going to be a long night. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let me be gone.
> 
>  
> 
> Y'know what the worst part is?
> 
> I was going to do it.


	39. Truce

 

**_ ***JOSH'S P.O.V*** _ **

 

 

 

 

_ It was 4am. _

  
  


We had been at the hospital all night, the waiting room was empty, the hallways were quiet, Alex and Jack had resorted to making a make-shift bed out of chairs and jackets. Brendon hadn’t spoke to me at all, I kept trying to make conversation but clearly the anger from earlier was still there, I can’t say I’m suprised. I knew this was my fault, and I felt fucking horrible about it, I knew Tyler was fragile, but I didn’t expect him to do that. I needed to do everything I could to make it up to him. Alex stirred in his sleep, he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

 

“What time is it man?” He groaned.

 

“4am” I sighed, slumping back in my chair.

 

“You should get some sleep, you look like shit” Alex laughed as he stood up, stretching his arms.

 

_“Thanks,_ dude” I rolled my eyes, “But I can’t, I have to be here when Ty wakes up” 

 

Alex made a noise of agreement, pulling a chair up to the table and sitting down, glancing at Brendon who looked lost in thought.

 

“You okay?” Alex nudged his hand.

 

“Hm? What? Oh, yeah sure” Brendon leaned down on the table, putting his head in his arms.

 

“You need to stop worrying, Tyler’s gonna be fine” Alex reassured him, Brendon stayed silent.

 

The ER double doors swung open and we all snapped our heads around at the sound, a tall doctor walked out, I remembered him as the same one that treated me after the fire incident, Dr. Dawson. He walked towards us, a curious expression on his face.

 

“Mr. Dun? I didn’t think you’d be back here” He looked at his clipboard.

 

“Some stuff happened, I’m here for someone else” I shrugged, not bothering to tell him I was meant to be here too, in case he sent me back to my hospital bed.

 

“Ah! Yes, Mr. Joseph? Hm...First the fire, now _this?”_ He looked sympathetically at me, I nodded, feeling even more guilt wash over me.

 

“Well I was checking in on him, he’s stable for now. He should be awake soon, would you like to see him?” He smiled, Brendon perked up from his position, his eyes lighting up.

 

“Yeah, that’d be great” I returned the smile, Brendon threw a glare my way.

 

“Okay, but I’m afraid we can only have one visitor in at a time, hospital protocol” He looked at us, Brendon and I looked at each other, he looked defeated.

 

“He can go in” Brendon sighed, I looked at him in shock.

 

“T-Thank you” I stuttered out, before I stood up I felt a hand latch onto my arm, Brendon had that same dark look from earlier.

 

“You better make this right or I swear to god” He growled as he pulled me close, I nodded quickly, squirming out of his grip.

 

I walked over to the ER, taking a deep breath before walking in. I felt my stomach drop at the sight of Tyler. He was practically drained of colour, ghostly looking. He had an oxygen mask on him, and an IV drip stuck into his arm. He was asleep, the only sound filling the room was the beeping of the heart rate monitor.

 

 

 

_ This was all because of me. _

 

 

 

“Fuck, Ty” I cursed under my breath as I slowly walked over, pulling a chair up and sitting beside his bed, I took his hand in mine.

 

“We’re going to have to keep him in for a while” Dr. Dawson's voice came from behind me, “Since it was um...attempted suicide, we’ll have to ask him a few questions, do you have any idea why he would do this?” He walked over to the other side of Tyler’s bed, eyeing me suspiciously.

 

“Him and I had a- a falling out, I said some things in the heat of the moment” I looked down at the floor awkwardly, there wasn’t any point in lying about this, this was my mistake to own up to.

 

“I see, has he ever done this before?”

 

“N-Not that I know of, why?”

 

_“Well people who have attempted suicide before have a tendency, or urge, to try it again”_   Dr. Dawson explained, I felt my heart sink.

 

“Oh...” I muttered, feeling my throat close up.

 

I felt Tyler’s hand twitch in mine and I snapped my head up to look at him, he stirred in his sleep, Dr. Dawson looked at me with a smile as Tyler slowly opened his eyes, squinting slightly at the harsh lights.

 

“Mr. Joseph?” He looked down at him, Tyler looked around in confusion. 

 

“W-Wha-? where a-am I?” His eyes landed on me as I stood up from my seat, looking at him with sad eyes, “Josh…?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me, Ty” I smiled happily, he paused in thought for a moment before realisation washed over his face.

 

“Do you know why you’re here?” The doctor piped up, Tyler nodded solemnly. 

 

“Yeah...I do” He sighed, tears threatening to spill, “Shit, fuck, fuck!” He cursed, looking at me as he broke down.

 

“I’m s-sorry, J, I didn’t me-mean to” He sobbed, I quickly pulled him in for a hug, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, you shouldn’t be the one apologising” I whispered as he cried into my shoulder, “I shouldn’t of said those things, I’m gonna do everything I can to make this right”

 

“I r-remember how scared I was when you got rushed to the hospital, I thought you were gonna die, and now I just put you through the same thing” Tyler whimpered as we broke apart.

 

“It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that, Ty, you’re fragile and I...well I was an asshole, I love you” I looked down at the floor, guilt washing over me.

 

“I shouldn’t have doubted you” Tyler sighed, I looked up at him, choking up.

 

“Ty, this is all my-”

 

“Look, we both said some things. I love you, I don’t want this to end, _we’ll call it a truce, yeah?”_ Tyler wiped his eyes, I felt my heart swell as I nodded, a smile breaking out onto my face.

 

“Yeah, _truce.”_

  
  


\------

  
  


It was 6am, I was back in my hospital bed, the doctors found out about me and rushed me back, much to Tyler’s disappointment. I sighed as I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the notepad and pen nurse Williams gave to me. I glanced down at it, my mind working at a 100 miles per hour, I couldn’t sleep, I needed to let something out. I started scribbling down words, thinking of Tyler the whole time;

  
  
  


 

**_ “Truce” _ **

 

 

 

_ Now the night is coming to an end, _

 

_ The sun will rise and we will try again. _

  
  


_ Stay alive, stay alive for me. _

 

_ You will die, but now your life is free, _

 

_ Take pride in what is sure to die. _

  
  


_ I will fear the night again, _

 

_ I hope I'm not my only friend. _

  
  
  


_ Stay alive, stay alive for me. _

 

_ You will die, but now your life is free, _

 

_ Take pride in what is sure to die... _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple of chapters left guys *cries*


	40. Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reference to past attempted suicide in this, be careful guys ~

 

**_*TYLER'S P.O.V*_ **

 

It had been a week since the incident, I got discharged from the hospital three days ago, but they arranged for me to visit a therapist every week, even though I felt like I didn’t need one. They bombarded me with questions after Josh left that night, but I assured them I was fine, I don’t think they believed me.

                 I sighed as I rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweats, pulling them on. I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen area, shuffling about in the cupboards. I cursed myself as I couldn’t find my meds, the hospital prescribed me a smaller dosage, they didn’t stop my supply completely because they knew I still needed them. Brendon’s bedroom door flung open and he walked out, ruffling his hair as he looked at me with a tired smile.

 

“Morning” He groaned, I looked at him in offence.

 

“Where are my meds?” I tilted my head, he stopped in his tracks, before turning on his heel and walking back into his bedroom. He came out a minute later holding the small bottle of pills.

 

 _“Really?_ You’re _hiding_ them from me now?” I snapped as I snatched the bottle from his hands roughly, leaning against the countertop as I emptied two into my hands.

 

“Ty you know I’m worried, I’m keeping you safe” He sighed, defeated.

 

“I’m not fucking crazy, Brendon, I told you I didn’t mean to do that” I screwed the cap back onto the bottle and threw it at Brendon, he caught it and looked at me in anger.

 

“Okay now you’re just acting like a fucking kid, sorry for caring” He rolled his eyes, walking back into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him, I flinched.

 

Even though I was only discharged three days ago, things have been a little...tense between Brendon and I, mostly on my part. Everyone was treating me like I was made of glass, like i’d break if someone even looked at me, I was grateful for everyone’s support, I really was, but I didn’t want to be treated like a kid.

 

“Brendon?” I walked over to his bedroom door and knocked, no answer.

 

“Brendon i’m sorry” I whined, leaning against it, the door swung open and I tripped over my feet, landing on the floor with a thud.

 

 _“...Smooth”_   Brendon laughed from above me, grabbing me and pulling me off the floor. I opened my mouth to speak but Brendon held his hand up.

 

“Shut up, don’t apologise, I know this past week's been rough for you” He looked down at the floor, scratching the back of his head, “I just don’t want you to leave, like- ever again, you’re important to me, Ty”

 

I nodded, grabbing Brendon and pulling him in for a hug.

“I’m not going anywhere” I sighed, we broke apart and he looked at me with a worried expression.

 

“What?”

 

“Well...Josh is getting discharged tomorrow, I thought you’d be more happy” He trailed off.

 

“Brendon don’t star-”

 

“I’m not starting anything, Ty. I just don’t want him hurting you again”

 

“Look I get it, you’re never going to forgive him, that’s fine, but I do. I guess I’m just worried in case he starts asking questions, about what was going through my mind that night” I explained, Brendon looked at me sympathetically.

 

“Then tell him, he needs to know how fragile you are, at least then he’ll think twice before fucking throwing you away” Brendon’s eyes flared up with anger again, I sighed, nodding.

 

“Did you tell him….about last year?” I tilted my head.

 

“Nah, Alex and Jack know, I thought you should be the one to tell Josh”

 

“I don’t see why it’s a big deal-”

 

“You tried to fucking hang yourself a year ago, Ty, we all want to support you as much as we can, especially after what happened last week, if he asks, _tell him”_ Brendon said with a stern expression, I nodded once again, feeling anxiety rise up in my chest.

 

“And I guess I can give Josh one more chance, I’ll put up with him, for you.” Brendon rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

 

“How considerate” I let out a laugh, suddenly a knock came from the apartment door, I looked at Brendon in confusion before walking out of his bedroom and towards the door, I opened it slowly.

 

“Tyler!” Alex practically leapt at me, pulling me in for a hug, “Thank god you’re okay” He sighed, I awkwardly hugged back, nodding even though he couldn’t see it.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you got out?” He tilted his head at me as we broke apart, Jack appeared at the doorway, giving a small wave and a smile.

 

“You make it sound like I was in prison” I laughed, “Wait... how did you know I was here?”

 

“I texted him” Brendon’s voice came from behind me, Jack walked over and thrusted a bag into my hand, I looked at him in confusion as I took it and looked inside it.

 

“What’s this for?” I looked inside and there were...clothes?

 

“For tomorrow night! Brendon said you always complain about not having any clothes to wear so we figur-”

 

“What’s happening tomorrow night?” I tilted my head, Brendon let out a sigh.

 

“Goddamn it Alex it was supposed to be a _suprise!”_ He groaned in frustration, Alex’s eyes went wide.

 

“Suprise? What’s happening?” I glanced between all of them, Brendon rolled his eyes.

 

“We were kinda...planning a surprise party for tomorrow, since y’know, Josh is getting out. ...Suprise!” Brendon waved his hands about, trying to stifle a laugh.

 

I felt a smile break out on my face, “Really? You guys don’t have to do this” I looked at them, they all shrugged.

 

“It’s the least we could do, plus, alcohol” Jack huffed out a laugh, earning a nudge from Alex.

 

“Can we try and keep it a suprise for Josh? He probably thinks we all hate him after after last week, it’d be nice to show him you guys forgive him” I scratched the back of my head, Alex and Jack smiled, nodding.

 

“Sure, as long as Alex can keep his mouth shut” Jack rolled his eyes.

 

“Shut up” Alex flushed red.

 

“So!” Brendon clapped his hands together, “We should probably get this place organised for tomorrow, yeah?” He looked at all of us.

 

“Have you let everyone know what time it starts?” Jack looked at Brendon.

 

“Everyone?” I looked at Brendon curiously.

 

“Just a few friends from Alex’s work, mines too” He shrugged, I looked at him in uncertainty, knowing that ‘a few’ meant far too many to keep under control.

 

“Trust me, _it’ll be fine”_ He held his hands up in defense, I let out a laugh, rolling my eyes.

 

“Sure, Brendon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only like two chapters left *cries*
> 
>  
> 
> Also i'm really excited for the next chapter, you'll find out why soon enough huehuehue


	41. Battle Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be split into two chapters but idk fuck it roll with it yo ~

 

 

“Damn it!” Brendon cried in frustration as he threw yet another shirt on the floor, going back to search through his wardrobe.

 

“Brendon it’s a party, not exactly a red carpet event” I rolled my eyes as I grabbed one of the shirts and flung it at him.

 

It was the day of the party, and I would’ve been lying if i said I wasn’t a little excited, but I was mostly excited because Josh was getting discharged today.

 

“Dude what if there’s cute guys coming, I need to look good” Brendon grinned, I looked at him in confusion.

 

“What happened to Ryan?”

 

“Eh, some stuff happened” Brendon shrugged, I didn’t want to ask anymore so I settled for an awkward nod, “Hey, what time’s Josh getting out?” He tilted his head.

 

“6, I think” I sat on the edge of the bed, Brendon nodded.

 

“Well everyone should start arriving at 7, so you’ll have to keep him busy until then” He smirked, winking at me.

 

“Oh my god _shut up”_ I buried my face in my hands, flushing red.

 

“But if you do, keep it down, I don’t want you _animals_ scaring everyone away” He huffed out a laugh.

 

“You’re an asshole” I groaned, grabbing a pillow and flinging it at Brendon, he flipped me off with another laugh and went back to digging in his wardrobe.

 

I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

 

**_5:16pm_ **

 

“Hey, I should get going” I stood up off the bed, Brendon mumbled something incoherent from where he was buried in his wardrobe, waving his hand. I checked myself one last time in the mirror before heading to the door, walking out and closing it behind me. I made my way for Alex’s room, he was giving me a ride to the hospital, I insisted on taking Brendon’s car but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. I stepped into the elevator and pulled out my phone as it made it’s way down to Alex’s floor. Josh got his phone back from the nurses a couple of days ago, he’s been texting me non stop, probably worried about me as well as everyone else.

 

  


_Josh:_ You know you don’t have to come pick me up, right?

 

 _Tyler:_ Too late, plus I miss you, I wanna see you

 

 _Josh:_ Someone’s eager

 

 _Tyler:_ Shut up, you haven’t seen me in a week, you should be happy

 

 _Josh:_ Technically I seen you last night, well...a part of you

 

My eyes went wide as I typed a reply, a blush spilling on my cheeks.

 

 _Tyler:_ You sent one too you asshole

 

 _Josh:_ Yeah and a nurse walked in on me so, thanks for that

 

 _Tyler:_ Love you too.

  


 

I tried to stifle my laughter as the elevator doors opened, I stepped out and walked down the hallway, knocking on Alex’s room door. The door swung open and there stood a very disheveled looking Alex, his hair sticking up in all directions.

 

“H-Hey, Tyler. Is it time to go already?” He breathed out, I peered over his shoulder and spotted Jack on the couch, zipping his jeans up.

 

“Oh. _OH!_ Am I.. _.interrupting something?_ ” I tilted my head, a laugh threatening to erupt from me.

 

“Nah dude, I’ll be two minutes, just let me get um, yeah” He gestured to his hair, opening the door more so I could walk in.

 

Jack smiled awkwardly with a wave, I tried to hide my smirk as an awkward silence filled the room. Alex walked into his bedroom and reappeared a minute later with a less disheveled appearance.

 

“Ready to go?” He smiled as he grabbed his keys from the countertop, I nodded.

 

“Yeah”

 

**\--**

  


We were halfway to the hospital, an air of tension filled the car, Alex and Jack kept stealing glances at each other, smirking every time one avoided the others gaze.

 

“So! You excited to see Josh?” Alex broke the silence, his tone unusually chirpy.

 

“Yeah” I smiled from the backseat, “Thanks for doing this, by the way, thanks for _everything_ I guess” I looked at them through the mirror at the front of the car, Alex smiled.

 

“It’s no trouble, I’m just glad you’re okay, you and Josh” He smiled, I went back to looking out the window, watching the buildings fly past.

 

We arrived a little later than expected, as the car pulled up to the entrance I spotted Josh standing there, a nurse beside him. I felt a weird feeling of deja-vu wash over me, from the fire incident.

 

I got out of the car and practically ran over, Josh caught sight of me and a huge smile appeared on his face as I ran into his arms, wrapping mine around him tightly.

 

“I missed you so much” I sighed as I buried my head into his shoulder, he put his hand under my chin and brought my head up to look at him before pulling me in for a kiss.

 

“Missed you too, Ty” He smiled once we broke apart, I glanced over at the nurse who was standing there awkwardly.

 

“So you’re the famous Tyler?” She grinned, a blush crept up Josh’s cheeks as I nodded.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you, I hope you’re doing okay after last week” Her face turned to one of sympathy, I nodded once again, giving her a soft smile.

 

“Thanks for looking after Josh”

 

“Hey, it’s my job, I better not see you two here again though” She chuckled, earning a laugh from the both of us.

 

“I hope not” Josh linked his fingers with mine, “Thank you though, really” He added, she shrugged, nodding with a genuine smile.

 

“Coming?” I gestured towards Alex’s car, Josh gave one last small wave to the nurse before following after me as I tugged him along.

 

“Hey man!” Alex beamed as we slid into the backseat, turning around from the front to face us, “How you been?”

 

“Aside from the whole getting stabbed part, I’m good dude” Josh chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Do you have a badass scar?” Jack laughed, Josh rolled his eyes and leaned back as best as he could, he pulled his shirt up a little to reveal a thin scar stretched across the lower right side of his abdomen.

 

“Sick!” Alex’s eyes went wide, he looked like an excited kid.

 

“Yeah” Josh huffed out a laugh, looking at me with a smirk as I watched on in amusement.

 

“Think of it as a battle scar, it’ll work with the ladies” Jack raised his eyebrows as Alex started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading home.

 

“I’m sitting right here man” I feigned shock as Josh rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me in.

 

“Don’t worry, _you’re the prettiest lady of them all.”_   He smirked as he poked me in the side, earning a laugh from me.

 

“Shut up.” I grumbled, a smile dancing on my lips.

  


**_\----_ **

 

_It was 6:30pm_

 

Josh and I were sprawled out on his couch, legs tangled as we continued to watch whatever was on the TV. The “suprise” party was starting soon so I had to keep him distracted until then, but by now I wasn’t sure I even wanted to go, I just wanted to spend time with him after everything that happened.

 

“Hey” Josh poked me in the side, “Can I ask you something?” His voice faltered at the end, I felt anxiety swell up in my chest. I turned around as best as I could on the small couch to face him.

 

“Y-Yeah” I stuttered out, he paused in thought before continuing.

 

“So, when I visited you on the night of the... _accident_ ” He made a random gesture with his hand, “The doctor told me that usually people who’ve attempted that before have a tendency to do it again” He looked at me sympathetically, I felt my throat close up.

 

_I knew this was coming._

 

“Oh...?” I managed to breath out, untangling myself from Josh and sitting upright on the couch, feeling my chest tighten up.

 

“Tyler?” He sat up, a worried look on his face, “Have you?”

 

“W-Well...yeah.” My voice broke as I felt tears blur my vision.

 

Josh wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him, “Ty” He sighed as I buried my face into his chest, “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

 

“I-I thought you’d be di-disappointed.” I whimpered, we broke apart and he looked at me in shock.

 

“Tyler you know I wouldn’t be disappointed, if anything I’d want to help you.” He linked his fingers with mine, “It’s just- I don’t wanna lose you, you’re important to me, I can’t lose you ever again.”

 

I felt my heart warm at his words, previous boyfriends would’ve been halfway out the door by now, but Josh was still here, he was always here, he made everything okay.

 

“C’mere” He pulled me in for a hug, “I love you, you know that right? You’re the strongest person I’ve known, you’ve been through so much and you’re still here, that’s all you.” He smiled, I sighed happily into his shoulder.

 

“I love you too.” I returned the smile as we broke apart.

 

Suddenly I heard music coming from my room next to us, Brendon must’ve started the party already, he had a tendency to have little “pre-party drinks” before the actual thing. I pulled out my phone and texted Brendon.

 

 _Tyler:_ Will I come over yet?

 

 _Brendon:_ If you want, it’s only me, Jack and Alex for now though, pre-party drinks

 

 _Tyler:_ If you throw up on anything I swear to god

 

 _Brendon:_ Tell that to Jack, he’s the lightweight, hurry up and get over here, they keep staring at each other, it’s weird

 

 _Tyler:_ I need to tell you something about that, but yeah, on my way

 

I rolled my eyes as I shoved my phone into my pocket, Josh looked at me curiously.

 

“C’mon.” I stood up and grabbed his hand, ignoring his look. We walked out the door, Josh closing it behind him as we made our way to my room. I opened it slowly and was met with Brendon, Alex, and a drunk looking Jack.

 

“Oh shit, uh- _SUPRISE!”_ Alex shouted, throwing his hands in the air, Brendon burst into a fit of laughter.

 

“What?” Josh looked around, there were bottles upon bottles of booze lining the kitchen table, I shook my head.

 

“Great job guys, seriously.” I rolled my eyes with a laugh as I closed the door behind me, walking over to the couch, pulling Josh along.

 

“It’s a party dude, to celebrate you being okay!” Jack chirped happily, his voice slurring a bit. Josh nodded, looking too confused to say anything else.

 

“Where is everyone?” Alex walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed a couple of shot glasses from the table, as well as a bottle of bright pink liquid before sitting down on the couch.

 

“Should be here soon.” Brendon checked his phone.

 

“How many people did you invite?” I glanced over at him, he shrugged.

 

“Not a lot.”

 

“Brendon...”

 

“Okay, a few people, but it’ll be _fine_ dude!” He held his hands up in defense, I rolled my eyes.

 

“I hope so.”

 

**\-----**

 

It was 9 o’clock, and the party was in full swing. There were already a lot of people here, and more kept arriving, I’m not even sure any of us knew them. I was sitting with Josh on the couch, a little bit tipsy from the array of strange drinks Brendon told me to try. The music was on full blast now, I could barely hear myself think.

 

“So yeah- that’s how I got this.” Josh gestured to the scar on his abdomen, he was pretty drunk and had resorted to retelling the story of last week to some random guy who was looking at him in awe.

 

“Dude that’s so sick!” He high-fived Josh with a giggle, Josh looked proud, I rolled my eyes.

 

“I see you’ve met Dallon.” Brendon smirked as he sat down on the opposite couch, grabbing a random shot from the coffee table and slinging it back, making a noise of disgust at the taste.

 

“We work together, he’s a pain in the ass.” Brendon groaned, Dallon started to giggle uncontrollably.

 

“Yeah I bet I am.” He flung his head back in laughter and Brendon’s eyes went wide at his unintentional innuendo.

 

“Shut up.” He pushed him playfully as his face flushed red, Josh and I looked at each other before erupting in fits of laughter.

 

“Smooth” I mimicked Brendon’s voice as he buried his head in his hands, he flipped me off and grabbed another shot, downing it before standing up and making his way to the kitchen area.

 

I glanced around and noticed just how crowded it really was, I felt my eyes go wide as I caught sight of Alex and Jack over in the kitchen area, they were all over each other.

 

“Oh my god!” I nudged Josh and gestured towards them, a smirk broke out on his face.

 

“You owe me 10 bucks”

 

I rolled my eyes and poured myself another drink, downing it and wincing at the burn in my throat. I shifted so I was sitting on Josh’s lap and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

“Get a room” I heard Alex’s voice come from behind us, I broke apart from Josh and looked at him with a smirk.

 

“Could say the same for you” I raised an eyebrow and he simply shrugged with a grin, Jack walked over to us and pulled Alex down on the couch, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Hey” Josh whispered and I tensed up as I felt his hands run under my shirt, “Maybe we should”

 

I glanced around before standing up, I grabbed Josh’s hand and pulled him off the couch, making my way for the bedroom. I opened the door and groaned in frustration, there were a crowd of people inside, drunkenly dancing with each other and two had even resorted to my bed, doing something I didn’t want to know about underneath the covers.

 

“Everybody out!” Josh shouted, everyone turned to look but quickly stumbled out, the two people underneath the covers appeared and grabbed their clothes, pulling them on quickly before running out of the room.

 

“Those sheets are probably disgusting.” I looked at Josh, he smirked before shutting the door behind him and grabbing me, pushing me towards my desk.

 

“Don’t need the bed.” He chuckled as I sat on the desk, he started planting kisses to my neck as I fumbled with his belt, pulling it off before working on his jeans.

 

“Fuck, Ty.” Josh cursed and rested his head on my shoulder as I popped the button on his jeans and pulled them down around his thighs, my fingers hooking underneath the waistband of his boxers.

 

Suddenly I heard the door swing open, I panicked and pushed Josh away, he tripped over his jeans and fell onto the floor with a hard bang.

 

“Damn, I knew you liked it rough Ty, but that’s a _little_ too much." Brendon laughed as Josh scrambled up, quickly pulling his jeans up as his face flushed red.

 

“Oh my god Brendon! What do you want?!” I groaned a little too loudly out of frustration, he leaned against the doorframe.

 

“Josh? Y’know that _thing_ you were going to do?” Brendon raised an eyebrow at Josh, I looked at them in confusion. Josh paused for a moment in thought before running a hand through his hair.

 

“Shit, I left it back in my room!” He cursed, I hopped off the desk and crossed my arms.

 

“Left _what?_ What’s happening?” I glanced at both of them, Brendon had a smirk on his face.

 

“Go get it, Tyler, stay here for a moment yeah?” He pushed Josh towards the door and turned to me as Josh walked out.

 

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” I looked at him with a tilted head, he put both of his hands on my shoulders and sighed.

 

“Just stay here, okay? Until Josh comes back” He shrugged, I looked at him suspiciously before nodding slowly.

 

“Have you took your meds today?” Brendon looked at me as I sat down on the edge of the bed, why was he asking me that?!

 

“Uh, yeah...why?”

 

“Just making sure” He nodded to himself, suddenly the music out in the livingroom stopped, then restarted, I recognised the song. Alone Together, I smiled to myself as I remembered listening to this with Josh, it was branded as _'our'_ song.

 

Brendon walked over and opened the door slightly, all the commotion had died down and I heard him muttering something to someone on the other side, he nodded before turning to me.

 

“C’mere.” He gestured to the door, I stood up from the bed and looked at him wearily, walking slowly towards the door.

 

I opened it fully and stopped in my tracks, everyone was crowded around, looking at me. I walked out and that’s when I noticed Josh in the middle of the crowd, a smile on his face, I walked over to him with a curious look.

 

“What’s uh- what’s going on?” I spoke softly, feeling anxiety well up in my chest. Josh linked his hand in mine.

 

“Well, Ty, I-uh” He choked up and I looked at him in worry, “I really fucking love you, like- really, and this might seem crazy, it is crazy, but” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

 

 

_Oh._

 

 

_Oh no._

 

 

_Is this happening?_

 

 

 

_Is this really happening?!_

 

 

 

“Oh my god..” I whimpered, putting a hand over my mouth as Josh got down on one knee, he looked up at me with a soft smile as he opened the little black box, revealing a ring.

 

 

“Ty, I know we’re young, and we have so much time left, but you’re the most perfect person I’ve ever had the luck to meet. We’ve been through hell and back, but you’re still with me after all of it, I love you so much, and I couldn’t think of a better person to spend the rest of my life with... Tyler Joseph, _will you marry me?”_

 

 

 

_I felt my heart swell at Josh’s words._

 

 

 

_But this was all too much._

 

 

 

_I...can’t do this._

 

 

 

_They’re all staring at me._

 

 

 

_Oh god._

 

 

 

_Josh is looking worried now._

 

 

 

_Say something, Tyler!_

  


 

 

 _“...Tyler?”_ Josh’s voice broke, judgmental muttering filled the crowd, I looked around in panic.

 

 

 

_Shit._

 

 

 

_Fuck._

 

 

 

_I need out of here._

 

 

 

_I need time to think._

 

 

 

“I…I n-need a minute.” I stuttered out before turning on my heel and walking towards the door, Brendon was glaring at me with wide eyes.

 

 

“ _Tyler?!_ Tyler wait!” I heard Alex’s voice from the crowd, I swung the door open and looked back once last time.

 

 

 

 

_Josh looked completely heartbroken._

 

 

 

 

I stopped at the doorframe and he looked over at me, a glint of hope in his eyes, I felt tears welling up as I muttered one last thing before I left.

  


 

 

 

**_“I-I’m sorry.”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 chapter left then probably an eplilogue, ahhhh


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, I spent like two days writing this but yeah, there's a lot of p.o.v switches in this but fuck it just roll with it yo~
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO WE HIT 400 KUDOS WOO FUCK YES IDK HOW BC THIS IS TRASH BUT YASSS

 

I ran for the elevator, ignoring all of the judgmental chatter coming from the room. I felt a hand latch onto my arm before I stepped into the elevator and got spun around to face a very angry looking Brendon.

 

“Brendon I need a mi-”

 

 _“Stop._ Just fucking stop.” He growled at me as he crossed his arms, “What is wrong with you? What are you so scared of? Josh just spilled his heart out to you and you threw it back in his face, in front of about 50 people might I add.” He rolled his eyes, I felt guilt wash over me as I looked at the floor.

 

“I-I just wasn’t expecting it…” I trailed off, scuffing my shoe on the floor awkwardly, “Too much has happened these past few weeks, I can’t...do this, I can’t.” I looked up and realised people were crowded in the hallway now, watching on in curiosity.

 

“What the fuck are you all looking at?! Either get back inside or get out.” Brendon spun around and snapped at them, they all exchanged glances before stumbling back into the room.

 

“I feel bad, I really do, but...I almost died last week, Brendon. Josh got fucking stabbed and now he’s proposing? This is way too much.” I scratched the back of my head, avoiding eye contact as I felt tears welling up.

 

“Just come back inside, Ty.” Brendon sighed, putting his hand on my shoulder, I felt my breathing quicken.

 

“N-no, I can’t, not in front of all those people.” I backed away from him, the elevator doors opened and I glanced at it before looking back at Brendon, he had a disappointed look in his eyes.

 

“Ty-”

 

“I’m sorry, I need to clear my head.” I cut him off, stepping into the elevator, he shook his head before walking away, I felt tears running down my face.

 

With shaky hands I pressed the button for the bottom floor, I pulled my phone out and scrolled through my contacts before landing on someone’s I knew would help me out, I dialled the number and held the phone up to my ear, praying to god he’d answer.

 

“Hello?” Gerard’s voice came from the other end, I heard Frank in the background.

 

“Gerard? It’s Tyler.” I sighed, “Remember you said to call you if I ever needed help?”

 

“Yeah? What’s wrong, Tyler?”

 

_“Well I really really need some help…”_

 

 

  


**_***BRENDON’S P.O.V***_ **

 

 

I walked back into the room, everyone had seemingly forgotten about what just happened and had went back to drinking and dancing. I pushed through the crowd of people and spotted Josh sitting on the couch, chugging a bottle of what Iooked like a weird mix of booze, Alex and Jack were on either side of him looking at him in concern.

 

“He’ll come around dude, I think he was just a little suprised.” Jack gave him a pat on the back, I sat down on the couch opposite and Josh looked up at me, I noticed how red his eyes were from crying.

 

“Where’s Tyler?” He slurred a little, the alcohol clearly working its magic.

 

“He’s uh- he’s just going out for a bit.” I shrugged, grabbing a shot off the coffee table and throwing it back, wincing at the burn in my throat.

 

“Huh, of course.” Josh rolled his eyes and went back to drinking, Alex looked him up and down.

 

“Easy on that stuff man-”

 

“Shut up, it’s a fucking party.” Josh snapped at him, Alex let out a huff before standing up and walking into the crowd.

 

“He’s right, bad shit happens when you drink too much.” Jack chimed in, Josh flung his head back in laughter.

 

“I think it’s already happened, this night can’t get much worse.” He threw the now empty bottle onto the coffee table before grabbing another one. Jack looked at me like ‘dude, do something’ but all I did was shrug.

 

“If you can’t beat em’, join em’.” I huffed out a laugh as I grabbed another shot from the table, Jack looked at me in surprise, but eventually caved and grabbed a drink himself.

 

“He’ll come around, trust me.” I raised an eyebrow at Josh, he nodded, more to himself than at anyone in particular.

 

I pulled out my phone and texted Tyler, I had no idea where he was going and I felt anxiety tighten in my chest at the thought of him being alone after what just happened.

  


_Brendon:_ Where are you? I don’t like you being out this late

 

 

 _Tyler:_ I’m not 12 years old, Brendon, and anyways i’m staying at Gerard’s for the night, need some time away

 

 _Brendon:_ Gerard?

 

 _Tyler:_ coffee shop guy, y’know, the one who basically saved me from going to prison after the fire thing?

 

 _Brendon:_ Ah, right. Get home early tomorrow, yeah? you need to work this shit out with josh

 

 _Tyler:_ How is he?

 

 _Brendon:_ Drinking his misery, it’s weird seeing him like this, at least he can neck a bottle like a champ though

 

 _Tyler:_ wow... nice, Brendon. just make sure he doesn’t get too drunk, i feel bad enough already i dont want him hurting himself

 

 _Brendon:_ Dude you’re asking me to stop someone from drinking, do you know me?

 

 _Tyler:_ shut up, just dont let him get too bad

 

 _Brendon:_ okay, stay safe tyler, and remember to get home early, you two have a lot of stuff to work out

 

 _Tyler:_ okay _mom_

 

I shoved my phone back in my pocket before glancing around the room, somehow more people had arrived and it was getting pretty crowded, the smell of cheap booze and...smoke filled the room?

 

“Who the fuck is smoking?” I stood up and looked around, my eyes landed on Dallon walking out of the bathroom, a cloud of smoke following him.

 

“Hey _Beebo!”_ He laughed, opening his arms as I walked towards him, his eyes were red.

 

“What the fuck? Are you trying to get me arrested?” I looked at him with wide eyes as I noticed him shoving a small plastic bag of weed into his pocket, “And don’t ever call me Beebo, like.. _.ever."_

 

“Lighten up B.” Dallon rolled his eyes, Josh appeared behind us, swaying slightly.

 

“Dude can I have some of that?” He slurred, I looked at him in shock.

 

“No, no. Nope, go back to the couch, nope.” I pushed him towards the couch, ignoring Dallons protests.

 

 

“I swear to god i’m going to get evicted if you fucks don’t behave.” I shoved Josh onto the couch and glanced between him and Jack, who had stupid grins plastered on their faces.

 

“And _you.”_ I turned to Dallon, who had now situated himself on the couch opposite, “No more drugs, of any kind, I mean it.”

 

Alex returned from wherever he was and sat down on Jack's lap, looking at me with a tilted head.

 

“Just keep an eye on these three.” I looked at him as I gestured to them, Alex rolled his eyes with a laugh.

 

I heard a smash and I snapped my head towards the kitchen area, I bolted over and stopped in my tracks when I seen that Tyler’s keyboard was in pieces on the floor.

 

“Who. The fuck.” I growled, everyone looked around before pointing at each other, I let out a groan of frustration.

 

“Y’know what I don’t even care, just fucking clean it up.” I snapped before walking back to the livingroom area and throwing myself down onto the couch beside Dallon, he handed me a bottle of something and looked at me with a grin.

 

“What’s wrong, B?”

 

“Well now I need to pull 300 dollars which I don’t have out of my ass to pay for a new keyboard.” I downed the drink with a huff, “Tyler’s gonna be pissed.”, Josh perked his head up and looked at me.

 

_“I’ll pay for it.”_

 

“What? No, Josh.”

 

“Yeah, it’ll be like an apology.”

 

“Oh yeah, _‘hey i’m sorry for confessing my undying love to you, here’s a keyboard.”_ Dallon laughed and I nudged him in the shoulder, shooting him a warning look.

 

“I’ll pay for it, think of it as a wedding present.” Alex piped up, Josh let out a sarcastic laugh.

 

“Yeah, there’s not gonna be a wedding.” He rolled his eyes, Alex looked at him with a stern expression.

 

“Dude, you know better than anybody that Tyler’s gonna say yes, he just needs time.”

  


 

**_*TYLER’S P.O.V*_ **

  


“So...he proposed, huh? Gotta hand it to him, he’s brave.” Frank laughed as he handed me a cup of coffee, I shifted awkwardly in the chair. Gerard offered me a place to stay at his and Frank’s apartment, I needed time to think, so here I was.

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting it.” I shrugged, “Like- both of us almost died, twice, within the space of two months, and then suddenly he pulls out an engagement ring, it’s crazy...right?”

 

“Well, it kindof makes sense...till death do us part.” Gerard made gesture with his hand, Frank snickered.

 

“How poetic.” He rolled his eyes, I looked down at my coffee, a smile playing on my lips.

 

“Seriously though, he poured his heart out, he’s willing to spend the rest of his life with you, don’t you think that deserves a yes? Unless, you don’t want the same.” Gerard trailed off, I snapped my head up to look at him.

 

“Of course I want that, I just...I don’t know what I want right now, it suprised me, and everyone was looking at me and-”

 

“Tyler, calm down, it’s okay, i’m sure he understands.” Gerard grabbed my hand across the table, he looked at me with a smile, “You guys will work it out, trust me.”

 

I felt a weird feeling of deja-vu wash over me, from the time I was at the coffee shop after Josh and I had that argument, the day of the fire…

 

“Tyler? You okay?” Frank’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I glanced at him with a weak smile.

 

“Y-Yeah, yeah i’m fine.” I nodded, clutching my cup of coffee tighter, everything that had happened these past few months only really hitting me now, I felt my anxiety swell up.

 

“Hey, you said you almost died... _twice?”_ Gerard tilted his head at me, shit.

 

“Uh- fuck. I-I didn’t tell you?” I looked at both of them, they exchanged worried glances before shaking their heads.

 

“...Tyler? What happened?” Frank sounded panicked, I let out a sigh as I sunk back into my chair.

 

“Well...last week I kindof, um, swallowed all of my meds.” I breathed out, feeling my chest tighten and my throat go dry.

 

“What?!” Gerard’s eyes went wide.

 

“Fuck, Tyler.” Frank buried his head in his hands, Gerard had complete shock plastered on his face.

 

“Why? Why didn’t you call us or something I-I can’t...believe this!” He stood up and started pacing back and forth, I shrunk further into my seat.

 

“I didn’t mean to, I regretted it as soon as I done it, I swear Gerard...I didn’t mean to.” My voice was practically a whisper, I felt more tears well up in my eyes once again.

 

“Why did you do it? Was it because of Josh? Because if it was I swear to god i’m going to _kick his ass.”_ Gerard gestured towards the door, Frank and I looked at him in shock, he never seemed the type of guy to fight.

 

“N-No...well, not really.. kindof.” I trailed off, “But I over-reacted, we just had an argument, a lot of stuff happened last week that I haven’t told you guys about yet.”

 

Gerard let out a sigh as he sat back down on the chair, he looked at me in worry.

 

“Well go on then, _tell us.”_

  


\-----

  


**_***BRENDON’S P.O.V***_ **

 

 

“Alright everybody get the fuck out!” I shouted, everyone let out groans as they stumbled towards the door. Somebody managed to break the window, and about 3 fights had went down in the span of an hour, I needed peace and quiet.

 

“Aw B, can I stay?” Dallon slurred, stumbling over his own feet a bit.

 

“Well there’s no way in hell i’m letting you drive home, so I guess you can sleep on the couch.” I gestured towards the livingroom area, Josh, Alex and Jack were way too drunk and had resorted to drunkenly singing along to whatever was on the stereo.

 

“This place is a mess.” I sighed as everyone cleared out of the room, there were bottles of booze lying, _mostly smashed_ , on the floor, clothes were strung all over the place, and i'm pretty sure I saw a used condom somewhere.

 

I walked over and slammed the front door once I made sure everyone was gone, I locked it and walked back to the couch, sitting down beside Dallon who had now decided to join in with the others’ singalong.

 

“I should call Tyler.” Josh looked at all of us breathlessly after singing his and Alex’s rendition of Young Volcanoes.

 

 

“Josh, _no.”_ I gave him a warning look, but he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone regardless, looking at me with that same stupid grin from before.

 

“Drunken phonecalls are Brendon’s thing.” Dallon giggled, I punched him in the shoulder as I rolled my eyes.

 

“Josh just go to bed, Ty’s gonna be back tomorrow anyway.” I ran my hand through my hair, Josh held the phone up to his ear and I let out another groan of frustration.

  


 

**_**TYLER’S P.OV**_ **

 

“So..yeah, that’s basically what happened.” I shrugged, Gerard and Frank looked at me in shock.

 

“Holy shit, so...you and Josh almost died last week, for a second time...damn.” Frank leaned back in his chair, Gerard nudged him in the shoulder.

 

“Don’t be so insensitive Frank, jesus.” He rolled his eyes, “Look, you should’ve called us, but it’s too late for that now so all I can say is the next time you feel like...doing that, call us.”

 

“There won’t be a next time, Gerard, really i’m fine.” I gave him a weak smile, he returned it but he still looked uncertain.

 

“So...what’s gonna happen between you and Josh?” He tilted his head.

 

I opened my mouth to say something but my phone ringing cut me off, I pulled it out and looked at it, Josh’s name flashed across the screen.

 

“Shit.” I cursed under my breath, Gerard and Frank looked at each other before getting up and walking over to the livingroom area, clearly trying to give me some privacy. I pressed answer and with shaky hands held the phone up to my ear.

 

“Tyler? Tyler it’s me.” Josh’s voice came from the other end of the phone, he sounded really drunk.

 

“Uh, are you okay?” I bit my lip, feeling my chest tighten once again.

 

“Yeah! Well..not really, but i’ve drank a lot soo... _kindof?”_ Josh rambled on and I tried to stifle a giggle.

 

“Look, Ty, i really fucking love you, like-so so much, i’m sorry if I scared you.” He trailed off, I let out a sigh.

 

“It’s fine, Josh, I just need some time to think.”

 

“O-Okay that’s uh, fine I guess, um.. _.night?”_ Josh slurred, a smile broke out onto my face.

 

“Night, Josh.”

 

“Oh! Wait, _what brand of keyboard do you like?”_ He questioned, I heard someone let out a laugh in the background.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Nothing, just- _night!”_ Josh said quickly as he hung up the phone, I shoved my phone back into my pocket, not bothering to question what he meant. Gerard and Frank looked at me with tilted heads as I walked over and sat on the couch opposite them.

 

“So? What’d he say?”

 

“He was drunk, he said sorry and then said something about.. _.keyboards..”_ I scratched the back of my head, Frank broke out into a grin.

 

“Romantic.” He giggled, Gerard looked at me with a smile.

 

“So have you thought about it?”

 

“About what?”

 

“Are you gonna say _yes,_ Tyler.”

 

“Oh…” I looked down at the floor in thought before looking back up at them with a smile, “Yeah...I think I am.”

 

Frank and Gerard exchanged happy looks before looking back at me with huge grins.

 

“Well you should probably sleep, then tomorrow you’re getting your ass back to that apartment to tell Josh the good news.” Gerard giggled, I rolled my eyes with a laugh as I stood up and followed Frank to what I assumed was the spare bedroom.

 

_I can’t believe I’m going to do this._

  


\---

  
  
  
  


**_*BRENDON’S P.O.V*_ **

 

“One of you can sleep in Tyler’s room, but the rest of you can sleep on the couch.” I groaned, Josh, Alex and Jack were way too drunk to even stand, let alone walk back to their rooms, Dallon had passed out on the couch 5 minutes ago.

 

“We’ll take the couch.” Jack shrugged, wrapping his arm around Alex’s shoulder and pulling him in, Josh stood up, losing his balance slightly.

 

“C’mon.” I let him lean on me for support, “And you two, don’t... _do anything.”_ I made a noise of disgust as Jack and Alex looked at each other before smirking.

 

I took Josh into Tyler’s room and let him fall onto the bed, he looked up at me with sad eyes.

 

“Do you think Ty will say yes?” He propped himself up on his elbow, I nodded.

 

“I think we all know he will, honestly, he loves you more than you know, just give him time.” I walked over and grabbed the song that Tyler wrote off the bedside table, I found it the day after he swallowed all of his meds, _“Look.”_

 

Josh grabbed the paper and studied it as best as he could in his drunken state, he looked heartbroken.

 

“Fuck.” He sighed, handing it back to me, “I just don’t want to lose him again, Brendon. I need him, like when I’m not with him, I feel like a can’t fucking breathe and-”

 

“Stop blaming yourself for what happened, it wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t anybodies fault. What’s happened is in the past, Tyler’ll come around, I promise.” I smiled before walking over to the door, “Night.” I turned the light off before walking out and closing the door behind me. Alex and Jack were fast asleep on the couch, Dallon on the opposite one, I walked over to my room and walked in, collapsing onto the bed with a groan.

 

_Tyler will say yes._

 

_I know he will._

  


**_***FLASHBACK TO THE HOSPITAL***_ **

  


_"Stay Alive_

 

_Stay Alive, for me."_

 

Josh looked at the page with teary eyes, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over him, Tyler tried to kill himself. Because of him. He heard footsteps and snapped his head around, Brendon was standing there with a defeated look.

 

“They caught you, huh?” He laughed, Josh shrugged with a smile.

 

“They sent me back here an hour ago, apparently it’s _‘not healthy’_ to be walking around two days after getting stabbed.” He rolled his eyes, Brendon walked closer to the bed and looked at Josh in sympathy.

 

“Look man, uh- _no hard feelings?_ This petty war we have going on isn’t helping Tyler, it isn’t helping anyone, so yeah, _sorry...”_ He scratched the back of his head, Josh nodded in agreement.

 

“What’s this?” Brendon looked at the notepad, Josh shrugged once again and handed it to him, Brendon’s eyes scanned down the page, “Fuck.”

 

“Eloquent.” Josh laughed as Brendon handed it back to him, he had a pensive look on his face.

 

“It’s not your fault, you know that right?”

 

“I know, but that’s not gonna stop me feeling guilty about it, Brendon. I love him so much and the thought of losing him again fucking terrifies me, I don’t know where i’d be without him.” Josh sighed, leaning back in his hospital bed.

 

“Well he’s still here, you just have to make sure you’re always there to keep him sane.” Brendon looked down at the floor, “He really needs you, especially now, after all of this.”

 

“Brendon.” Josh’s voice went serious, Brendon looked up at him with a curious expression, “What if- hear me out... _fuck,_ I have an idea.”

 

“What?” Brendon tilted his head.

 

“Well, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I can’t even describe how much I love him so _what if_...what if I ask him to-”

 

 _“A proposal?!”_ Brendon cut him off with wide eyes, Josh looked at him in panic.

 

“Well..yeah?”

 

“Don’t you think it’s too soon?”

 

“It’s not as if i’m going to go right now and get down on one knee, Brendon.” Josh rolled his eyes, “I’ll plan it, we’ll have a party or something.” He shrugged, Brendon paused in thought.

 

“A party? That could work.”

 

“We can pretend it’s a surprise party for me or something, I don’t know, it just needs to be special.”

 

 

“Yeah, nothing says _‘special’_ like a party of drunks and cheap booze.” Brendon huffed out a laugh, earning another eye roll from Josh.

 

“Tyler and I technically had our first date in your room, so it’s special.” He huffed, Brendon nodded.

 

“Do you have a ring?”

 

“I have the money for one, but I doubt the hospital sells wedding rings.” Josh laughed.

 

“You could send Alex to get it, just give him the money and he’ll pick a good one, that man has good taste.” Brendon raised an eyebrow, Josh looked lost in thought for a moment before nodding.

 

“So...do I have your blessing?” He smirked, Brendon let out an over-dramatic sigh, followed by a grin.

 

 

_“Yeah...I guess you do.”_

  
  


**_***NOW***_ **

 

**_*Tyler’s P.O.V*_ **

 

I woke up in brief confusion before I remembered that’d I’d stayed at Gerard’s last night, I sat upright and felt anxiety swell in my chest as I recalled everything that happened last night. I rolled out of bed and noticed someone left clothes for me on the end of the bed, I pulled them on and walked out into the kitchen, Gerard and Frank were sitting at the table, they looked at me with a smile.

 

“Morning, coffee?” Gerard stood up and walked to the countertop, grabbing another cup before handing it to me.

 

“Thanks, what time is it?” I sat down at the table, I rubbed my eyes as a yawn escaped me.

 

“12pm, I think.” Frank took another sip of his drink, I looked at him with a bewildered expression.

 

“Shit, _really?_ I should get back to the apartment.” I stood up quickly, Gerard looked at me in confusion.

 

“...Are you going to see Josh?”

 

I froze up as memories of what happened last night came back to me, I was still unsure as to wether I should say yes or not, marriage sounds fucking terrifying, I mean...what if we end up getting a divorce or so-

 

“Tyler? Are you going to see Josh?” Frank’s voice snapped me out of my vicious thoughts.

 

“Oh. Uh- yeah, maybe. _..I don’t know yet.”_ I shrugged, Gerard went to grab his car keys but I held my hand up in protest, “I think i’ll walk, it’ll give me some extra time to think.” I smiled at him, he returned it with a nod.

 

I walked to the door and gave one last small wave before opening it, Frank’s voice came from behind me.

 

“Dude you better invite us to the wedding!” He laughed, I huffed out a nervous chuckle as I walked out, closing the door behind me and leaning against it, catching my breath.

 

_A wedding._

 

_A fucking wedding._

 

_Suits and flowers and all white decor and...Josh._

 

_Josh._

 

**_‘I couldn’t think of a better person to spend the rest of my life with’_ **

 

His words rang in my mind, I felt a lump form in my throat as I replayed his words over and over in my head. He wants to spend the rest of his life with me, me. I let out another breath as I remembered back to the first time we met.

 

**_‘Mind if I sit down with you?’_ **

 

I smiled to myself as I remembered Josh only in a hoodie and boxers as he sat next to me on the grass outside our apartment, I was so nervous and I remember feeling my heart swell a little as he asked me out.

 

**_‘I actually came over to ask you if you maybe wanted to come over to my room sometime and hang out?’_ **

 

_It started out with a fire alarm going off at 3am and led to this._

 

_This._

 

_Josh and I._

 

_Everything that’s happened, all the memories and tears and i love you’s, all of the ‘don’t go’s and ‘please stay’s, everything has built up to this._

 

 

_And y’know what?_

 

 

 

_Fuck it._

 

 

 

_Marriage is a big step._

 

 

 

 

_But as long as it’s with Josh...I wouldn’t have it any other way._

 

 

 

 

I steeled myself and ran for the stairs, legging down them two at a time and thanking god that Gerard only lived on the second floor. I bolted out of the apartment and ran up the street, my anxiety was through the roof but the adrenaline running through me overcame it, taking me as fast as my legs would go. I ran past the coffee shop and another feeling of deja-vu washed over me, from the day of the fire, I remember running back to our apartment with such a feeling of hopelessness as thoughts of Josh being stuck in the burning apartment crossed my mind.

 

 

 

_But this time I was running back for another reason._

 

 

 

 

_A better reason._

 

 

 

I crossed the street and kept running, my breath faltering slightly as I pushed myself, rounding the corner, I felt my heart pumping in my chest as the apartment came into view. I ran up to it and stopped for a moment, catching my breath then running inside, heading straight for the stairs, not bothering with the elevator.

 

_This was it._

  
  


**_***JOSH’S P.O.V***_ **

  


I pulled out my phone and checked my messages for the 5th time today, still nothing, no texts or calls. I’d went back to my room after Brendon made me breakfast, I had a killer hangover and barely any recollection of what happened last night after Tyler walked out. I felt my face go red at the memory, Tyler choking up, running out as I felt my heart practically fall apart. I sighed and sunk further into the couch, what if Tyler says no? What if he isn’t ready, or he just plain doesn’t want to? Honestly, I know it was unexpected, but I guess that’s the whole point of proposals, I just knew he’d be the one i’d want to spend the rest of my life with, why couldn’t he feel the same for me?

             

My thoughts were cut off by a rapid knocking on my door, I perked up from my position on the couch and stood up slowly, debating whether or not I should put clothes on considering I was only wearing a hoodie and a pair of boxers. I decided against it and walked towards the door, rubbing my eyes so as to not make it obvious I was crying. I turned the handle on the door and my heart stopped. Tyler stood there with a nervous expression, I felt my heart fucking burst with happiness at what he said next:

 

 

 

 

 

**_“Yes.”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe 1 more chapter then an epilogue or just an epilogue next I DON'T KNOW FUCK IM SO EMOTIONAL RN MY HEART HURTS BRB GONNA GO SLAM DUNK MYSELF INTO THE TRASH


	43. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FUCK IM ACTUALLY SO EMOTIONAL RN ENJOYYY~~~

 

 

**_*3 Weeks Later*_ **

  


“Josh, we are having pink and white.” Tyler groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time today, they were sitting in Tyler’s apartment, planning the colour scheme for the upcoming wedding.

 

“Tyler they’re flowers, why does it have to be so complicated?” Josh sunk back into the couch, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Can I add my two cents?” Brendon perked up from his position on the couch, Tyler narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“No, Brendon. You can’t-”

 

“Okay, _so!”_ Brendon clapped his hands together as Tyler let out a noise of protest, “You’re thinking pink and white for the flowers, yeah? Tyler, do you know how colours work? What else is pink?”

 

“...What?” Tyler looked around, Brendon grinned as he pointed to Josh’s pink hair, Tyler let out a cry of frustration.

 

“It’ll totally clash, trust me.” Brendon crossed his arms, Josh ruffled his hair a little, looking at the strands that had fallen over his eyes.

 

“I could dye it?”

 

“Really?” Tyler looked at him in surprise, he shrugged.

 

“You want pink and white flowers, so you can have them.” He smiled as he planted a kiss to Tyler’s cheek, Brendon made a gagging noise.

 

“Plus, _blue would be totally kick-ass.”_ He raised an eyebrow, Tyler’s face dropped.

 

“You aren’t having blue hair for our wedding, Josh.”

 

“Green?”

 

_“No.”_

 

“Purple?”

 

_“Josh.”_

 

“Red?”

 

“N- Actually wait, maybe…” Tyler narrowed his eyes at him, “Red could work.”

 

 _“Sick.”_ Josh smiled triumphantly.

  


\----

  
  
  


“Hold still!” Tyler snapped as he yanked Josh’s head back, earning a surprised yelp from the other.

 

“Ty you’re gonna get it my eyes.” Josh groaned as Tyler massaged the bright red hair dye into his hair.

 

“Okay, turn around so I can get it on the front.” Tyler waved his hand around, rolling his eyes as Josh let out a childish giggle.

 

“That sounded weird, dude.”

 

“Shut up, turn around.” Tyler tried to stifle the laugh threatening to erupt, Josh shuffled around so he was facing him, crossing his legs as he moved uncomfortably on the bathroom floor.

 

“Cover your eyes, I don’t want you blind for the wedding.” Tyler sat up on his knees as he worked the hair dye into the front of Josh’s hair, rolling his eyes as he felt a pair of hands run up his shirt.

 

“Stop it.” He huffed as Josh danced his fingers down his stomach, working their way down to his belt.

 

_“Josh.”_

 

“What?”

 

“Get your hand out of my jeans.” Tyler rolled his eyes and went back to applying the dye, ignoring Josh’s whines, “Almost finished.” He bit his lip in concentration as he finished the rest of the bottle, running his hands through Josh’s hair. He threw the bottle in the trashcan and stood up, grabbing Josh’s arm and pulling him up too, grinning at his work.

 

“Sick!” Josh smiled excitedly as he inspected his hair in the mirror, “This is gonna look so badass.”

 

“The bottle said 30 minutes, try not to get it on anything.” Tyler made a random gesture with hand, Josh raised an eyebrow and suddenly wrapped his hands around Tyler’s waist, pulling him in.

 

“I know how we can waste 30 minutes.” He smirked as he ran his hands under Tyler’s shirt.

 

“You two are like goddamn rabbits.” Brendon’s voice came from the doorframe and Tyler let out a groan of frustration, _“Sick hair by the way.”_

  
  


\----

  


“Okay, bye mom.” Tyler smiled down the phone as he hung up, Josh pulled him onto his lap and looked at him expectantly.

 

“How’d it go?”

 

“She’s pretty happy, she’s kinda pissed that she hasn’t met you yet though, she insisted on bringing the family over for dinner before the wedding.” Tyler rolled his eyes, Josh let out a laugh.

 

“You should probably hide those then.” He gestured to the bite marks down Tyler’s neck from the night before, a blush crept up his cheeks.

 

“So, what about you? What’d your mom say?” He trailed his hands down Josh’s shirt nervously, Josh shrugged.

 

“Pretty much the same, if the 20 minutes of continuous screaming was any indication, i’d say she’s happy.” His face turned to one of worry, “...Have you told your mom about...everything?”

 

Tyler let out a sigh, looking anywhere but Josh, “Nah, she’d get worried and then i’d panic and-”

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler’s waist and pulled him in, “You can tell her when you’re ready, okay?” He ran his hand through Tyler’s hair as Tyler buried his face into his shoulder.

 

“I’m really fucking proud of you, you know that right?” Josh sighed happily once they broke apart, Tyler smiled shyly, shrugging.

 

 _“I love you.”_ He chuckled, planting a kiss to Josh’s nose, Josh smiled.

 

_“Love you too.”_

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Josh _I swear to fucking god.”_ Tyler rubbed his temples with a sigh, “You aren’t wearing a sparkly jacket to the wedding.”

 

“Why does Brendon get to wear one?” Josh pouted, gesturing to Brendon who was checking himself out in the mirror.

 

“Because i’m not marrying Brendon, I’m marrying you, and i’m not having my future husband to-be turn up in a goddamn sparkly jacket!” Tyler looked at Josh in complete disbelief, “Just go pick another.” He gestured towards the suits lining the walls of the store.

 

“They do look pretty amazing, though.” Brendon smirked into the mirror, Tyler snapped around to glare at him.

 

“Brendon.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re lucky i’m even letting you come to the wedding, shut up.” Tyler groaned, Brendon huffed out a laugh.

 

“Okay what about this one?” Alex appeared from the changing room and Tyler almost collapsed on the floor in tears.

 

“Dude I told you they look sick!” Josh high-fived Alex with a grin, Tyler ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Okay, look. You guys can wear whatever you want, but you.” He pointed at Josh, “Are not wearing. A sparkly. Jacket.”

 

“Tyy.” Josh whined, Tyler buried his head in his hands.

 

“You look like a fucking pimp, no.”

 

“But-”

 

“No. Josh. Please.” Tyler looked up at him, Jack appeared from the other changing room wearing something remotely suitable and Tyler almost cried out of joy, “Look! See? Wear something like that, something a groom would wear.”

 

“Ugh, fine.” Josh huffed and walked over to the suits, shuffling through the hangers.

 

“I’m going to go insane.” Tyler covered his face with his hands, letting out an over dramatic sigh.

 

“Beauty is pain, Ty.” Brendon snickered, earning him a glare.

 

“Are you actually going to wear that?” Tyler whined, a giant grin broke out onto Brendon’s face.

 

_“You’re goddamn right I am.”_

  
  


\----

  
  
  


“A forest? We aren’t hermits, Josh.” Tyler rolled his eyes, Josh whined and nudged him on the shoulder.

 

“C’mon it’d be cute, we could have the flower arch and white chairs and fairy lights lining the trees and-”

 

“Okay, I get it- just- maybe.” Tyler bargained, he actually didn’t think it would be a bad idea, it’d be like something out of a fairy tale.

 

“Well you guys don’t have much options anyways, what with the whole...gay thing.” Brendon gestured to the two.

 

“Yeah thanks, i’m aware.” Tyler snapped, “I wouldn’t let you cross the threshold of a church anyways.”

 

“Touché.” Brendon muttered, going back to wolfing down his pizza.

 

“So...a forest wedding?” Josh looked at Tyler with his best puppy-dog look, Tyler paused in thought before nodding hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, a forest wedding.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Tyler calm down.” Brendon groaned as Tyler paced back and forth, his hands clasped together, fidgeting nervously.

 

“It’s in a week Brendon, a fucking week. I’m getting married...in a week.” Tyler’s voice broke as he felt that all too familiar anxiety swell up in his chest, “I mean- what if it goes wrong? What if...what if the flowers don’t arrive or the suits get messed up or, or what if Josh backs out last minute?”

 

“Jesus christ Tyler.” Brendon ran his hand through his hair, “Trust me, nothing's going to go wrong, and Josh sure as hell isn’t going to back out, he just isn’t.”

 

“If you fuck anything up at this, and I mean anything, I’ll kick your ass.” Tyler glared at Brendon, he held his hands up in defense.

 

“Woah, dude i’m not that bad.” He blinked at Tyler, who let out a sigh.

 

“This is just really...really terrifying, i’m getting married, Brendon.” Tyler stopped pacing and threw himself down onto the couch, sinking back.

 

“Tyler, there’s nothing to be scared about. You’re getting married, that’s like- the best thing ever, or worst, depending how you look at it.”

 

“You aren’t really helping.” Tyler rolled his eyes with a laugh, Brendon let out a sigh.

 

“Trust me, Ty. You’re gonna be fine, _everything’s going to be fine.”_

  


\----

 

“EVERYTHING IS NOT FINE.” Tyler raised his voice as Brendon looked at him in fear, “I fucking told you, I told you something would go wrong!”

 

“They must’ve got the orders wrong, I-I don’t know.” Brendon shrugged, Tyler buried his head in his hands.

 

“I’m getting married in 3 hours, and you’re telling me that the store delivered sparkly jackets instead of the plain black ones.” Tyler repeated Brendon’s earlier words, glaring at him, “I’m going to walk down the aisle…. in a goddamn sparkly jacket.”

 

“They aren’t that ba-”

 

“Brendon. Don’t even- just shut up for a minute.” Tyler rubbed his head, he stood up and walked over to the table where the suits were laid out, he ripped the plastic wrapping off and held one up, inspecting it.

 

“I just...I can’t.” He whined, the front door opened and Tyler swung around, his eyes going wide.

 

“Hey- holy shit. Oh. My. God.” Josh put his hand over his mouth, “Did you- _oh my god.”_ He walked over and grabbed the jacket out of Tyler’s hand, a grin on his face.

 

“The orders got mixed up, I guess you’re wearing the jacket after all.” Tyler huffed, rolling his eyes as Josh high-fived Brendon.

 

“We’re gonna look so badass.” Brendon laughed as he adjusted his collar, smoothing his hair down in the mirror, “Plus, sparkles, man...can’t get much gayer than that.”

 

“I swear to god.” Tyler groaned, Josh tried to hide his smirk as he slid it on, walking over to the mirror.

 

“Sick.” He smiled triumphantly.

  


\----

  
  


“Okay, you ready?” Brendon sighed happily as he pulled Tyler in for a hug, Tyler nodded and took a deep breath.

 

“Y-Yeah I think so.”

 

“Lets get you married, then.” Brendon chuckled as he patted Tyler on the back. All of his family and friends were seated on either side of the aisle, a flower arch sat at the end with Josh standing under it, fidgeting nervously as he waited for Tyler to walk down. The music started playing and everyone stood up, Tyler took one last deep breath before hooking his arm with Brendon’s and walking down, feeling his heart warm at all the aw’s and oo’s that filled the crowd.

 

“You’re doing fine.” Brendon whispered, Josh was still facing forward, it was a general rule of weddings for the groom to wait until their other half got to the end of the aisle. They got to the end and Josh turned around, Tyler felt his heart melt at the spark that went off in Josh’s eyes as he caught sight of Tyler. Brendon unlinked his arm from Tyler’s and walked to the middle of the arch, pulling a small card from his pocket. Josh took Tyler’s hand and they stood on either side of Brendon, huge smiles on their faces. Brendon got ordained online a couple weeks prior to the wedding, much to Tyler's protest, but now, he was pretty happy that the one to officiate his love was his best friend. The crowd sat back down, Frank and Gerard were on Tyler’s side, while Alex and Jack were on Josh’s. Tyler glanced at the crowd and smiled as he caught sight of his family, his mom was wiping her eyes with a genuine, heartfelt smile. Brendon cleared his throat.

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the-”

 

“I told you the jackets would look awesome.” Josh whispered as Brendon kept talking, going through the usual speech.

 

“Yeah, I guess they do.” Tyler raised his eyebrow with a giggle, “The forest idea turned out pretty well too.” He glanced around, fairy lights lined the trees as they arched over the large space, it was dusky, almost fairy-tale looking.

 

“So!” Brendon continued, “Do you, Tyler Joseph, take _Joshy_ here to be your lawfully wedded husband?” He grinned, earning an eye roll from Tyler.

 

 _“I do.”_ He pulled a ring from his pocket and slipped it onto Josh’s finger, looking at him with a smile.

 

“And do you, Josh Dun, take Tyler to be your lawfully wedded _wife?”_ He smirked, laughter filled the crowd as Tyler nudged him in the shoulder, rolling his eyes yet again. Josh smiled happily.

 

 _“I do.”_ He did the same, producing a ring and slipping it onto Tyler’s finger.

 

“Awesome! Without further ado, I now pronounce you husband and... _husband,_ you may now kiss the groom!” Brendon threw his hands up in the air with a shout as the crowd erupted in cheers, Josh wrapped his hands around Tyler’s waist and pulled him in, kissing him softly. Tyler smiled shyly once they broke apart, the sound of clapping from the crowd filling the air.

 

“Hallelujah!” Brendon chorused excitedly, cheering as Tyler and Josh made their way back down the aisle, hand in hand.

  


\-----

  
  


“I’m so happy, my baby actually got married!” Tyler’s mom squealed in delight as she hugged him tightly, Josh watched on in amusement.

 

They rented out a giant room for the evening, it looked like something straight out of a disney movie. Tables scattered throughout it, with velvet chairs and a large, crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling. The dinner was over and everyone was mingling with each other, chatter filling up the room.

 

“And to someone like this, you did well.” She grinned and Tyler’s face flushed red.

 

“Oh my god, mom.”

 

“Thanks Mrs.Joseph.” Josh chimed in, trying not to laugh at Tyler’s embarrassment.

 

“Josh, honey!” A voice came from behind them and Josh’s face dropped, Tyler grinned as Josh’s mom walked over and hugged him tightly, ruffling his hair slightly.

 

“What’s _this?”_ Mrs.Dun gestured towards Josh’s hair, a confused look on her face, Josh let out a sigh.

 

“It’s my _hair,_ mom.”

 

 _“Don’t sass me, Joshy._ I mean the colour, you changed it?” She tsked, Tyler tried to stifle his laughter.

 

“Yes, mom. It would’ve matched the flowers, so I dyed it.” Josh spoke slowly, his face turning a slight tinge of red.

 

“Oh! And this must be Tyler!” She forgot about the subject and grabbed Tyler, pulling him in for a hug, Tyler let out a squeak of surprise.

 

“N-Nice to meet you.” He smiled shyly once they broke apart, she beamed brightly.

 

“Joshy why did it take you so long to tell me you had a boyfriend? I almost had a heart attack when you called me to tell me you were getting married!” She scolded him.

 

“Mines did the same, too busy to even call their own mothers.” Mrs.Joseph piped up and Tyler let out a groan.

 

“We’re gonna go and uh- let you two get acquainted.” Josh quickly interrupted, grabbing Tyler’s arm and pulling him away.

 

“I’m sorry about my mom, she’s...forward.” Josh blushed, a smirk broke out onto Tyler’s face.

 

“Don’t worry about it, _Joshy.”_

 

“Please never call me that again.” Josh groaned, Tyler huffed out a laugh, planting a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Tyler!” Brendon’s appeared beside them, “Time for the first dance, man.” He smiled, gesturing towards the space in the center of the room.

 

Josh took Tyler’s hand and they walked towards it, the light dimmed and the everyone went silent, crowding around them once they stopped in the centre of the room. The music stopped momentarily before restarting, Tyler’s breath hitched.

 

Alone Together started playing throughout the room.

 

Josh smiled happily as he rested his hands on Tyler’s hips, Tyler brought his hands up to Josh’s shoulders and they started to sway, Tyler resting his head in the crook of Josh’s shoulder.

 

“I fucking love you so much.” Josh sighed, smiling as Tyler looked up at him, his eyes glistening slightly from the tears threatening to spill.

 

“I love you too, so much, J.” He curled his hand around the back of Josh’s neck and kissed him, smiling into the kiss as the crowd aww’d and Brendon wolf-whistled.

 

“We’ve been through hell and back, Tyler. But we’re still here, both of us, promise me you’ll never leave.” Josh looked at him once they broke apart from the kiss, Tyler smiled softly with a nod.

 

“I promise.”

  


\---

  


The rest of the night went by smoothly, their families went back to their hotel a little while ago, the bar was opened and everyone else was either dancing or sitting around, mingling.

 

“Dude dude you haven’t thrown the bouquet yet!” Frank thrust the pile of flowers into Tyler’s face, he rolled his eyes with a laugh.

 

“Do you wanna do it or?” He took the bouquet and looked at Josh, he shrugged.

 

“I think the bride's supposed to throw it.” He smirked, Tyler nudged him in the shoulder.

 

“Asshole.” He giggled, everyone gathered behind Tyler and he threw the bouquet behind him, wincing slightly as he heard the crowd erupt in shouts.

 

“Holy shit!” A voice echoed throughout the room, Tyler turned around to see Alex holding the bouquet, his hair slightly disheveled.

 

“Dude!” Brendon cheered as he pushed Jack, winking at him.

 

“I guess that’s another wedding to look forward to.” Tyler grinned at Josh as Alex grabbed Jack, pulling him in for a kiss. Josh let out a laugh, smiling brightly.

 

_“Sick.”_

  
  


**\----**

 

**_***4 Years Later***_ **

  


“Morning.” Josh smiled sleepily as he planted a kiss to Tyler’s lips, Tyler hummed back, sitting upright on the bed and stretching his arms out with a yawn. Tyler moved into Josh’s room a couple of months after the wedding, it wasn’t really a big change, sure, but it made things easier, especially since the new addition to their little family came along.

 

“It’s almost 9, she’s gonna be late for school.” Josh mumbled, burying his face into the pillow with a yawn, “You should probably wake her up.”

 

Tyler rolled his eyes at Josh’s laziness, rolling out of bed and pulling a pair of sweats and a t-shirt on, he walked out of the room. He made his way to the bedroom beside his own, knocking gently on the door.

 

“Ruby? Sweetie?” He turned the handle on the door slowly, opening it and peering in, a huge smile breaking out on his face as he was met with those familiar bright eyes he came to love, she yawned, smiling excitedly at him as she jumped off her bed and ran up to him, arms open wide.

 

 

 

_“Dad!”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's over, *cries for eternity*, seriously though thank you all so much for all the kudos and comments, the fact that you guys have stuck through this since the start really means a lot to me. I started this around May and I never thought it would've gotten so much positive feedback, so yeah, thank you all so much, stay alive friends |-/
> 
> ps - Me and Z_ai were thinking of writing a lil spin-off series based around Tyler, Josh and Ruby beCAUSE IT'S SO CUTE AHHHH


End file.
